


Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders (managed to finally change to real name)

by YazziyousDaydreamer



Series: Harry Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorableness from Harry, Annoying Draco, Babies, Cranky Prince family, Crazy Lovegoods, Crazy aunts, Creatures, Creepy people(The new one that attacks Harry is on Fanfic), Creepy stalkers, Evil/crazy ex best friend, Exasperated Remus, F/F, F/M, Intelligent Harry But not super Harry, M/M, Made up creatures, Mean owls, Mpreg, Multi, Nargles, Obsession, Pretty Harry, Pureblood crazyness, Scary Grandmas, Sirius being a dork and thinks he is awesome, Sirius taking care of a child!, Ugly babies, Veelas, Werewolf, crazy people, creature - Freeform, lots of humor!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazziyousDaydreamer/pseuds/YazziyousDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Lupin is the son of two of the Marauders. Enjoy the twists and turns of his strange, funny and slightly frightening childhood. Can he survive his mother's loving yet not the best care and find his way as a bearer and creature in the world or will bad fate worm its way in? </p><p>Harry may have more than one Mate.</p><p>Remus and Sirius are together.... Not going to say more than that. Sirius is a goof. </p><p>Can Sirius save Harry from his family trying to turn him into a proper young 'lady' and Harry's own bookish ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Harry potter and the other fictional characters in this story that I have not made up do not belong to me, sadly. But the ones I made up do and this story does as well.

Chapter 1

“Vrooooom, here comes the quaffle!” A hand held the spoon and did little rotating motions with it until it got to a baby's mouth were it disappeared. The man leaned in grinning, “Oh, who's a good boy!” He cooed before getting splattered with a mess of mushed carrots from the baby's goo covered hands. “Eww...” The man said with a disgusted frown he wiped off the mash and smiled, “Your going to be the best little Marauder just like your Mummy and Daddy, yes you will!” he cooed and held up another spoonful of carrots to the baby's lips and made noming noises. The baby looked at him with curious green eyes and a gummy smile. He grinned adoringly back at him, “your such a good boy aren't you sweety? My little future Marauder!” he said as the baby gummed the spoon.

The man was slapped in the back of the head. A man came from around him, “Don't tell him that, Sirius!” The man scalded and shook his head. “Oww, but Remmy he is going to be our little Marauder! I mean look at him, he's going to be perfect! Yes you are!” Sirius cooed and petted the baby's sticky hair. Remus leaned down and rolled his eyes. He kissed the drooling baby on the forehead, “Your not a Marauder are you? Your Mummy doesn't know what he's saying” Remus said and smiled.

The baby grinned up at Remus and held up his chunky, gooey little arms and flexed his little hands. Remus sighed, “Sirius, you got more food on him than in him.” He said and looked at the baby critically. He grabbed a rag and paused. He sat it back down and picked up the entire chair and held it in front of it, the baby still in it and made his way up the stairs. The baby made little discontent noises and bounced himself a little. 

Once Remus got into the bathroom he put the entire highchair into an enormous claw-foot tub and turned on the shower head. The baby yelped and looked up at him in a confused manner. Remus quirked his lip a bit. His Cub was adorable, looking up with his large green, puppy eyes. After most of the mush was washed away from the baby and also the highchair he removed the baby, taking off his nappy and spelling it into a little bin were they put all of the other dirty nappies. He laid the baby onto a stack of towels and used a strong Scrougify on it and sat it out of the tub. While Remus undressed his son curled up on the towels and yawned snuggling into the softness. Remus looked down at his child and sighed. “Well it seems that Daddy needs to clean you all up.... Again..” Remus said. Remus snatched up his Cub and stepped into the tub. The baby made a alarmed noise and whined like a unhappy puppy. He stared down at the towels longingly.

Remus laid down in the tub, his son laid on his chest, his little head rested under his chin. He rumbled contently and petted the child's dark tuft of hair. He grinned down at his girlish looking Cub. The shower head turned off and the tub began to fill with bubbly water. “We are going to be so clean that your crazy Mummy won't even recognize us and he'll be so surprised he will faint, won't he my silly, lovely little Harry?” Remus cooed gleefully. Harry giggled up at him and began to pull at the werewolf's hair.

Harry was giggly and happy until the water went up only a little past his toes after that he squealed and panicked. Remus removed them both before he wanted to but he couldn't bare hearing his son's frightened whimpers. So they both got out. Remus grabbed a towel and rapped around his waist and grabbed the other and started to gently dab at Harry's wet body. Harry stared at the water lazily swirling down the drain with a distrustful look. He nervously clutched the fluffy towel and looked up at Remus with his big green trusting eyes. Remus frowned and stroked his Cub's thin down-like hair. He sat Harry down on the last towel in the stack and dried himself, after he dressed and picked up Harry putting the last towel away and tossing the used towels in the hamper.

Remus went into their room and pulled out a pair of Harry's favorite footy pajamas and put them on him. Harry wiggled happily with a pleased gummy grin. Remus smiled affectionately back at him and leaned down grabbing a black wolf-dog looking plush and gave it to his bouncing son who immediately began to chew toothlessly on its ear. It was able to calm his son in any situation and its name was Paddy, after his mother's Animagus form.

When Remus came downstairs his, sleepy son on his hip he was surprised to see that the kitchen was mostly cleaned. Sirius hated doing house work and actively avoided it at all costs. He also was not very good at using cleaning spells either and tended to make a mess of everything. He also tended to get distracted while trying to work and would leave everything half done and Remus would have to clean it up. He smiled, at least he tried and mostly finished.

He went to the living room and swished his wand a very large folded fluffy mat flew out and unfolded its self, flopping onto the floor. Remus sat Harry down and grabbed a small red blanket with a lion stitched into it. Remus smirked in amusement Sirius was convinced if he gave their son enough things that could be associated with Gryffindor that he would become one and start a second generation of Marauders. The thought reminded Remus why his mate wasn't there, tucking their son in with him for his nap. He was owled the day before to go to Gringotts because there were some abnormalities in his accounts, he hoped there wasn't really anything wrong.

He forced the bad thoughts away and grabbed a few of his son's toys and put them near the end of the mat just in case Harry woke up before he was done with the cleaning and the laundry. Remus gently laid the blanket over his son and kissed him on the cheek and forehead. Remus petted Harry's soft hair until he fell asleep and stood. He smiled and waved his wand muttering under his breath until satisfied. He then left to bring down the highchair and finish the chores. Harry snuggled into the plush and sniffled. Suddenly, behind him there was a green flash and three individuals steeped out of the fire place and spelled the dust away.

 

Chapter 1End


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the original Harry Potter characters but I do own this story and the made up characters in it.

Start Chapter 2

Out of the glowing fire place came three people, a woman and two men. They all had wands in their hands and spelled away the ash from their robes. The woman had a mad grin on her face and long crazy black hair. She staked forward wand stretched between her fingers in front of her. "Oh, come out come out where ever you are wittle cousin and play with your favorite cousin Bella!" She said, cackling. Bellatrix nearly shrieked when she nearly fell down. A ball had got caught under her feet but one of the two men with her grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Thank you dear!" She said sneering. She began to actually observer her surroundings and was surprised to see a toy chest and what she had nearly broke her neck from. Toys were scattered lightly across the floor the most were on a soft looking mat in the middle of the floor. One end had toys and the other end had a red lion stitched blanket and some black fluffy thing lying next to it.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the side curiously when she saw a little tuft of black hair under the little blanket. She hissed and backed away when the little blanket wiggled and took another step forward when it stopped. The second time it wiggled she instead of moving away eagerly went forward and stretched out her hand to grab the piece of squirming fabric. "What are you hiding under that little blanky wittle Siri-wiri?" She cooed cruelly. She nearly screamed from the power of the zap that she suddenly experienced. The little thing wiggled more and made a discontent noise. Once Bellatrix quieted down the little thing stopped wiggling. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the thing but wouldn't get any closer.

"What is that thing?" Bellatrix whined out and pouted. The larger of the two men stepped forward and began to swish his wand around. "It has some very powerful protection and containment spells on it along with a few spells that I don't recognize." The man said. Bellatrix grinned and her mad eyes lit with interest, "Containment spells?" She purred. The man nodded at her.

Bellatrix gleefully made her way to her feet and circled the mat. She stopped and gaped at the little wiggly blanket in surprise. She could see a dog-like push with tiny chubby yet delicate looking fingers clutching it. The little thing wiggled again and a tiny perfect little chunky face with a pretty little nose poked out from underneath the blankets. On top of its head was the little tuft of hair she had seen. The baby was the most gorgeous little baby she had ever seen and by far, much more adorable than her little ugly red faced wailing nephew.

She nearly hexed a moving thing above the fireplace but didn't when she realized that they were just pictures. She looked around and quirked her lips when she saw a slightly younger looking picture of the baby laying in front of her, looking up with big expressive eyes and a happy gummy smile. The baby bounced and held up its arms before the picture would start again.

Lots of other pictures were scattered everywhere in the room most of them were of Sirius holding the baby and waving at the camera, one was of him almost dropping the baby when it looked to only be a month or two old and another man running into the picture to grab the baby and cradle it then it ended with the man slapping Sirius in the back of the head. The largest one in the center of the mantel was of a sickly tired looking Sirius laying in a bed with crisp looking sheets holding a little blanket rapped baby, it was so tiny and fragile looking. Sirius's smile was tired but radiant, like he was happier than he had ever been before and a man sat next to him. He looked like the Lupin boy from school. He leaned close and stroked the baby's little tuft tenderly before kissed it on the forehead and looked to be murmuring things to it. After he looked up and held Sirius's face and kissed him passionately on the lips, than it would start again.

Bellatrix was stunned for a moment. She knew what that meant. She leaned down as close as she could to the little sleeping baby and cooed. Her niece or nephew was lying there, right in front of her and she didn't even know the baby had even existed before that. The baby looked so cute and sweet, like a little cherub. "Oh, look it's a wittle baby." She crowed. She couldn't help but reach out and tried to snatch up the baby again, the second zap was so strong that it nearly dropped her to her knees.

A loud clattering noise was all the warning that the three got before Remus was in the room and one of the three were unconscious on the other side of the room. Bellatrix snapped up to him glaring. Remus's eyes flashed amber, "Get away from my son!" he said. "You can't take my wittle nephew away from his aunty Bella!" She said in a sing-song way. Remus jerked as if he had been hit with a well placed hex, he curled his lip. "I'm right aren't I?" She laughed. She smiled, "Now let his aunty Bella and uncles hold him." Bellatrix said and looked down at the little boy.

Harry began to stretch his little plump arms and scrunched his little nose. He then rubbed his chunky little face with the same fist that was clasped around the ear of Paddy. After, he held it to himself, cuddling it and looking around. His daddy was upset and people Harry didn't recognize the mean, threatening looking people that were looming near him. They were scary.

The man still conscious frowned at the baby's obvious distress. Harry bounced a little and held his arms up to be held by Remus with pleading eyes. Remus gave Harry an anxious look and began to pace to try and get passed Bellatrix to his son. He wanted to avoid as much violence as possible and comfort his Cub. Harry began to sniffle and make distressed noises. Remus snapped at that, "Move!" He said. "Not until you let his aunty play with him!" She hissed out. "Your never getting anywhere near my son!" Remus snarled.

Before anything else happened a green light flashed behind them, "Merlin's hairy balls! Did I leave the flue open again?" Sirius squeaked out. "Yes!" Was the only thing that Remus said before they both casted a Petrificus Totalus on both of the people standing in front of them. He throw another spell and acted like he was hitting the man behind them but Sirius was almost curtain that it was meant for him. Sirius backed away from Bellatrix when he saw the pure vengeful rage in them. Joy, he was going to have to check his closet and have nightmares again, just like old times!

Remus immediately picked Harry up and kissed the drooling baby on the forehead while Sirius used ever spell that he could think of to restrain the three just in case they woke up and the end result was that they looked like mummies with chains and ropes for bandages, the only thing that was showing was their faces.

Remus shook his head and bounced Harry on his hip. "Was that really necessary Sirius?" He said. "Of course it is! You have no idea what Bell can do." Sirius said in a haunted voice, Remus frowned. "Well I still think it was necessary…" He said in an unconvinced way. Sirius throw his hands up, "Of course it was necessary they invaded our home, their dangerous and crazy! They could have hurt our Harry! And I'll have nightmares for weeks! I mean… Uh their evil! Yes, evil!" Sirius ranted. Remus sighed, "What I meant was that you really over did it with the chains, a dragon wouldn't be able to get free of that. And look at them, the only thing that I can see is their faces under all of that." He said in a tone that sounded like he was trying to reason with his mate. Remus turned to his Cub and whined in his throat when he heard him whimper, staring down at the three angry sets of strangers eyes fearfully. Remus crowned affectionately at him and Harry looked up and grinned he began to chew rather harshly on Paddy's ear and looked back down at the three petrified people with distrust.

Remus curled his lip at the three and held out his wand, obliviating the three. "There, now Bellatrix will be the only one that will remember Harry and all of them won't remember our location or anything of the sort that could harm us." He said sounding relieved. "What! Your letting her remember?" Sirius snarled. Remus nodded and looked down, I'm sorry Siri but I-I couldn't do that. She is insane and dangerous but she is family and she deserves to know.. If it makes it any better I made it seem like a dream to her so she want even know that he is real and you know that we would never let her anywhere near our Cub." Remus said, biting his lip. Sirius glared at him and briskly walked past him. He returned several minutes later and snatched Harry off of Remus's hip. "go on then! Get them out of my house!" Sirius said, nearly walking into a wall but turning to see it at the very last moment, he flushed and stomping out with childish stomps. Remus scratched the back of his head, well he was stuck with getting rid of the crazys and cleaning up. He adored his mate but sometimes he wanted to bang some sense into his gorgeous head.

End Chapter 2

I also have a original story Called A Beta Among Alphas: Secrets of the Lycanburgs on wattpad if anyone wants to read it. My name on there is Shirogetsu.

Please Comment! Helps me keep motivated!

Oh, P.S. Next chapter hint: Painful Red gums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks please tell me who you want Harry with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Stories name was suppose to be, Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders! I was distracted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the original characters but I do own this story and the characters I made up.

Start Chapter 3

"It's ok sweety, Mummy's here." Sirius cooed with a strained expression. He and Harry were siting in a nice little patch of grass surrounded by well kept flowers. Sirius carefully pulled out his wand and swished it, "Accio, Sirius's hair ribbon... and his half eaten ham sandwich..." Sirius said. Rubbing his belly when it began to rumble demandingly, he flushed.

Harry stared at Sirius's stomach in bewilderment and then dropped his eyes to rest on his own fuzzy pajama clad belly as if waiting for the same thing to happen. Sirius grinned and held his hand over his mouth, snickering at his son's serious focused expression.

Sirius lovingly patted Harry's head as if he were a puppy. After the hair ribbon, which Sirius used to pull back his hair, and the Sandwich arrived, which nearly smacked him in the face, Sirius flopped backward with Harry lying on his chest and making a surprised oofing noise. He still held his dog plush with one hand and the other one was used to grasp his mothers shirt. Harry gurgled affectionately and snuggled into Sirius's body heat and the comfy shirt under his head.

Sirius smiled and rubbed Harry's back, at the same time he shoved his sandwich in his mouth to quench his hunger. He quickly regretted what he did, nearly choking. Sirius licked his fingers of ever crumb and looked down at his baby. He smiled adoringly at Harry when he held his front up with his two little arms only inches from his face and stared him directly in the face. Harry's face lit up in one of his happy little gummy smiles when he saw his mother's smile. Sirius frowned and knitted his eyebrows together at how red his son's gums were, they looked painful. "Harry love? Are you alright?" Sirius cooed in concern. He reached up and wiggled a finger in his son's mouth. He rubbed them and gently pushed down. Harry whined and began to try to bat away Sirius's hand with distressed angry eyes. Harry then began to mew in a pained way and tried to roll over to get away from Sirius.

Sirius held his son against himself and got up. An alarmed expression was painted across his face. Even after Sirius removed his fingers Harry made upset noises and pushed at him causing Sirius to feel like an absolute bastard. He hummed to Harry as he walked and bounced him a bit to try and get him to smile again, it didn't work. Harry began to nosh fiercely on his wolf plush and made unhappy grunts. He glared up at Sirius with unhappy puppy eyes, making he feel even worse. Sirius sighed and pouted, "Mummy's sorry Harry love! I really am!" Sirius whined. Harry's eyes became accusing and made a puppy like yip. "Oh, Harry please don't look at me like that, your making me feel awful!" Sirius said. He began to walk even faster. "It will be all right, I'll take you to daddy and he'll make everything all better... I think?" Sirius said sounding far from confident. Harry glared up at him and grunted. "I'm a horrible mummy!" Sirius moaned.

Sirius could hardly keep his squirming son in his arms once they entered their house, the home Remus grew up in. Sirius nearly got cold feet when he got near their living room. He was afraid that the three were still in the room so he cautiously entered ready to flee at a moments notice. He entered the room and was surprised that not only the crazys were gone but the room was back to being neat and tidy, tidier than it normally was in fact. Remus sat in a big plush chair, a book in hand but eyes not scanning a single word. He looked up and smiled, "Are you done with your tantrum now Siri?" Remus asked affectionately. Sirius blushed, "I uh, I-it wasn't a tantrum I'm a full grown man! Men don't have tantrums!" He said indigently and puffed out his chest the best he could while still holding their cub.

Remus snorted and eyed his angry little son noshing Paddy's ear aggressively and stared up at his mother with accusing upset green obs. "Sirius, what did you do to our Harry?" He asked, concerned. Sirius fidgeted. "I didn't really do anything to him, I mean besides putting my finger in his mouth and pushing on his gums." Sirius said with a shrug. Remus's face contorted into a 'what the bloody hell' expression. "You did what?" Remus yelped, knocking his book to the floor in his hasted to get over to his Cub.

"Sirius why would you do something like that to our cub?" Remus said anxiously. He hovered around them and flexed his hands as if readying himself to grab Harry from his mate at any moment. Sirius bit his lip, "Remmy I-I think that there's something really wrong with him." He said sounding a little choked up. "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" Remus said sounding almost frantic and his eyes darting around to try to find any injuries on his cub. "His gums are-are all red and swollen Remmy! I'm- does he have some weirdo gum eating disease?" Sirius said, sniffling. Remus plucked Harry away from Sirius and put him on his back on the couch. Harry immediately tried to roll over onto his belly but wasn't allowed to roll over. He began to wiggle unhappily.

"Let Daddy see your smile!" Remus said cheerfully, but Harry didn't he wasn't the least bit fooled by his father's overly joyful voice instead, Harry gave him a look that ever so slightly looked like Snape when he was in one of his broader angry moods. "Eewww, Remmy make him stop! He looks like an evil Snivilus clone right now! I can't have a Snape look alike for a son!" Sirius whined with a severely disturbed look.

"Sirius! Don't eewww our cub! Our Harry's lovely, he seems just to be very-very unhappy." Remus said with a frown. He stared down at Harry with concentration. "Open up Harry love." Remus said gently coxing his little mouth open. Remus lightly pushed on Harry's inflamed gums. "Oh, dear!" Remus crowned soothingly. Sirius looked on the verge of breaking down, he stroked Harry's little tuft of hair. "He's-he's dieing isn't he!" Sirius wailed. Remus looked up at him as if he were mad, "Wait, What! How did that even get into that goofy head of yours?" Remus said in a voice that was a mix between horror and amusement. "What is so amusing about our cub dieing?" Sirius said tearing up. Remus shook his head, "Oh, Siri how I love you but you are often a bit of a dunderhead." Remus said and rubbed his fingers over Sirius's hand. He pulled up the hand and kissed it. "Harry's fine he's just teething! Teething causes discomfort and pain." He said calmly. "Re-really?" Sirius asked. Remus smiled, "Really he's healthy as a Hippogriff! All we really need to do is get him some Gummi Dolorem Solutio and maybe some teething discs." He said thoughtfully.

Sirius smiled down at Harry, "You scared your mummy." He said looking much more cheerful. He turned to Remus. " Is it possible to get those teething thingys in red and gold?" He asked. Remus rolled his eyes, "Probably."

 

End Chapter 3

 

So the third chapter if finally done.

I'm not sure if this is a very well written or good chapter. I hope you all liked it. 

Also, Gummi Dolorem Solutio means Gum Pain Solution in Latin

Next Chapter hint: Malfoys and colorful hats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, it motivates me.
> 
> Also, tell me what character you would like to see Harry end up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Nearly a month went by full of an angry, crying, sleep depriving Harry. Sirius and Remus were besides themselves. Sleep deprived and feeling guilty for not being able to help their cub much other than with giving him the teething disks. They couldn't find any teething potions and neither knew why nor were either efficient enough to create one. They were very difficult to create and just a slip of the had could create something that reacted like Dragon Pox so neither were willing to risk creating it.

"Oh, Harry love! Please don't look at me like that Daddy's sorry you hurt!" Remus said looking guilty and had deep bags under his eyes. He carried Harry down the stairs and sat him in his highchair. Sirius smiled at Harry with a singing hat on his head. Harry stopped fussing after seeing it and stared at it with wide eyes. "Mu haw" Harry uttered in an amazed tone and pointed at the neon colored hat. Sirius nodded Seriously, "Mummy's hat is awesome isn't it?" He said and stuck his chest out like a preening peacock. "Mummy is the coolest Mummy there is, isn't that right Harry love. That's why Mummy-" Remus rolled his eyes, "And that's why your Mummy isn't going to insist on making you a Marauder or have any other agendas pertaining to anything like that on your birthday." He said from behind them. "But-but Remmy! He's going to be a Gryffindor and-and a Marauder!" Sirius whined and pouted.

"Oh, Siri if our Harry is going to be a Gryffindor or a Marauder than he will you can't force him to be anything that he isn't, anyway our Harry is a smart boy like his Daddy so there is a higher chance that he will be a Ravenclaw. Isn't that right my lovely Harry?" Remus cooed.

Sirius grumbled to himself. "Remmy! Can't we just uh kind of not teach him how to read until he's well maybe 8 or 9? It couldn't stunt him to much right? Just enough to help him into Gryffindor..." He said laughing nervously. "You want to what! You idiot Pads, don't worry Harry your Daddy loves you and won't do idiotic things just to make you the way that I want you to be." Remus said and petted the still fascinated baby's head. Remus turned back to the stove and waved his wand this way and that. Utensils floated in the air, pouring cream colored liquid into a large iron skillet. He then waved his wand at a cupboard and it opened a package floated out and opened on its way over to another skillet along with eggs and a large container of what looked to be oatmeal. Harry gave an interested grunt and watched everything swirled through the air. He smiled showing off his two little front bottom teeth that had came through and a little upper tooth that was beginning to cut through.

"After having birthday breakfast as much as I am dreading this, I think that we should head out to Diagon Ally and see if we can find some Teething solution or maybe someone willing to make us some. If not, we could probably contact someone. I just want him not hurting on his birthday. Ones like him supposedly have a harder and more painful time with teething." Remus said thoughtfully.

"Remmy, we-one of us can stay with him." Sirius said looking severely distressed. "Siri it's his birthday and he may need to come with us if we want to get the potion for him." Remus said. "But Remmy he'll be scared. Harry hasn't been away from here since when-well a while!" Sirius said hesitantly. Remus levitated the food onto the plates and in the bowls. Remus smiled at his drooling Cub. "Here my lovely Harry Daddy's made a birthday breakfast for his big boy!" He said, mashing bananas and strawberries into some oatmeal and cutting up small pieces of eggs. He stuck the spoon up to Harry's mouth and popped it into his mouth. Harry sat staring stunned and squished the mush around in his mouth before bouncing and grinning. He babbled excitedly and pointed at the spoon that his father was holding in a demanding way. Sirius grinned the best he could with his mouth stuffed with pancakes and bacon. "Wrow he wrearly wikes tha'." Sirius said nearly spitting out half chewed food with every word that he uttered.

"Eewww, Sirius talk after you have swallowed your food please." Remus said and held another spoon full of oatmeal up to Harry who swooped down and gobbled up every morsel on the spoon with a happy slightly sinister looking grin, or at least as sinister as a baby with one of the sweetest dispositions one would ever have the pleasure of meeting. It was actually quite adorable, like a puppy catching a ball, thinking that it was actually another creature.

"Why didn't we start feeding him fruit again?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed, "If you feed a baby fruit to soon they won't want vegetables, which as you know is a bad thing." He said and smiled at his Cub who smiled back at him cutely and bounced in a way that made him know that he was happy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After cleaning up and much debate they finally decided to take Harry with them to go find him some medicine for the pain in his mouth. They didn't even get to the flue powder for nearly 2 hours just because of the preparations that they had decided that they had to make. Dressing Harry in presentable cloths took the two nearly an hour. They had to find something to put him in that was going to be safe when they were looking at things, just in case some crazy passerby decided that they wanted to try and steal him. They also had to keep him in the carry-cot like basket that they settled on using. It was made of Whomping Willow wicker and was very durable. Remus created a little shade for Harry so the sun wouldn't get in his eyes and Sirius conjured a comfy looking pillow for Harry to lay on. After they had Harry in the cot Remus began to cast spell after spell until Sirius held out a scroll to him.

"Nappies-check, uh bottles-check, Paddy-check, Basket- Check?, Blanky-check, Protection wards- that is a definite check, Harry-check..., um underpants-che-" They stopped, Remus coughed and sputtered, "What!" Sirius ignored him and looked down his pants, "That's a no, uh Remmy I need to go, you know, suppress my groin's freedom." Sirius said walking out of the room looking exasperated. Remus blushed bright red at how casually Sirius said that, he knew that it probably wouldn't bother his mate to say that in public either. Several minutes later Sirius came back into the living room still buttoning his pants.

"So lead the way my good mate!" he said smoothing out his robes and picked up Harry's basket. He went to grab flue powder and yelped when the nappy bag was tossed at him and Remus took the basket. "Hay, Remmy! Give him back, I refuse to be stuck with the nappy bag!" Sirius said pouting. "Um, no sorry Siri but uh, I kind of love our son and would much rather something happen like you losing him in the flue network or maybe fall on him, forget him somewhere... I love you Siri but this type of thing, just leave it to me alright love?" Remus said placatingly. Sirius glared at him but nodded and took some flue powder and yelled their destination. After the flames had died down back to a normal orange hugh Remus took some as well but not before grabbing the head of a wolf like creature carved in the fireplaces mantel and pulled down hard, a click and its head was pulled back in a vicious snarl. "He would have forgot to lock the flue again." Remus said shaking his head fondly. "Come on my lovely Harry." Remus said and picked up the basket again. "Mu whaba Da?" Harry said in a questioning tone and tried to look up to see his father. Remus grinned, "Mummy's where were going." Remus said and tossed down the flue powder.

Leaky Cauldron

Sirius paced in front of The Leaky Cauldron's fireplace and right as he was about to grab up a hand full of the gunpowder looking stuff Remus stepped through without the tiniest hint of a stumble and spelled off the soot from himself. "Where have you been?" Sirius snapped. "Siri, what's wrong? I was only a few minutes delay, you forgot to close the flue again." Remus said gently. Sirius blushed, "Oh!" He squeaked out. Remus shook his head.

They both left the establishment and tapped the brick wall. They entered Diagon Ally people were bustling about everywhere but Sirius's hat was strange to even most of those people and the stopped to stare. It seemed that Sirius enjoyed the pointing and whispering because he strutted through the street like a dragon displaying.

"Come on Sirius we need to get to Cat's Cradle!" Remus said. "That's such a weird name, I mean Cat's Cradle? What does that even mean?" Sirius said. Remus shrugged.

Cat's Cradle

They still couldn't get any Teething serum and both froze when they had nearly walked right into Narcissa Malfoy of all people. She was holding one of the most mean eyed babies that either men had ever seen. "Eeewwww, that's what I imagine Bellatrix would look like as a baby if she wasn't well a girl and wasn't blond or have crazy hair..." Sirius said with an 'eewww' look on his face.

Harry began to whine in pain and noshed on Paddy's ear again. He made pathetic little noises and held up his free arm to Remus. Remus sighed but couldn't resist. He sat the basket down and plucked his Cub out of it. He then shrunk the basket and put it in his pocket. "Were going really soon love." Remus cooed to Harry and began to bounce him on his hip. Narcissa turned and once Sirius saw this he bolted forward, towards the front of the shop and smacked right into someone over a head taller than himself and landed on his arse. "What the bloody hell?" He griped and rubbed his behind. "Watch where your going!" He snapped before looking up and yelped. "Oh, hi um Sni-Severus how are you on this fine uh day?" Sirius said sheepishly. "Fine." He hissed and glared down at him. "Well that's great?" Sirius said, removing his tush from the floor he brushed off imaginary dust from his pants and robes.

"I am sorry Severus but-" Remus heard a gasp behind him and turned just enough to see a surprised Narcissa staring at Sirius with her haughty faced baby. Remus couldn't help but think that his Harry was far better looking than the much larger shrew faced baby the woman was holding, "we really must leave.. Now! Isn't that right Siri?" Remus said wolfishly. "But Remmy don't we need to-" Sirius paused when he saw the 'pay attention to what I am saying to you' look. "Oh yes we uh, haha, must be going our son's birthday and all!" Sirius squeaked and put his hand over his mouth. Severus rose an eyebrow. "I mean my friend, Philip...-us's son's birthday yes! I have friends and they have children and uh I have no son at all!" Sirius said in discomfort. Remus put his palm to his forehead, "Make it more obvious Siri!" He moaned under his breath.

"Now if you would please move we need to take out son- I just gave it away... Didn't I?" Sirius said and quickly slid his wand from his robs, "At least I'm an accomplished duelist!" Sirius announced nearly falling backward when he heard his name being called by the one that they were both desperate to get away from. Severus snorted, "Now what I to do with such a delicious little slip? Hummm, your mother may like to know of such things... I already pity the poor thing though, truthfully I am quit... Surprised that it has lived so long." Severus drawled. Sirius squeaked, "You will say no such thing to that old wench! And-and I'm not a bad parent I'm an amazing Mummy! And I-I haven't dropped him more than a dozen times and I only forgot him I think maybe three or was it four?" Sirius said counting on his fingers. "A dozen Sirius?" Remus said with a stressed expression. "You did what to your child?" Narcissa sneered. "Ahh! Oh, hu-hi Cissa! How-how have you been?" Sirius said nervously chuckling.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please leave my Bonded alone." Remus said tentatively and stroked Harry's hair. "Mu hew Da!" Harry whined and held his arms out Sirius. Severus, Narcissa, and the sneering baby all looked over at Harry, making him whine in discomfort. "Oh dear!" Remus said rubbing his head. "I'm sorry ma'am but we really need to leave." He said.

Severus was very surprised by their son's appearance, nothing at all like he had expected. He should have been a girl, why did he look like a girl? Were they trying to trick them into thinking that their daughter was a son?

"Oohh, this is... quite unexpected!" Narcissa nearly stuttered out. She came as close as she dared and looked the child over, "Well she's quite lovely, I don't think I have ever seen such lovely eyes before... And her hair, she certainly has hair from our side." She said in a admiring tone and smiling. "I think we need to head back to our home, unless.. you wish for us to come over to yours?" Narcissa said.

"Wait what! No way are you coming to our home! Come on Remmy first she calls our Harry a girl now she's trying to force us to go to her icky Malfoy Manor! I won't stand for it!" Sirius said childishly stomping his foot. Harry scrunched up his little face into an angry little scowl, "Mu hew naw!" He said demandingly. Remus yelped when a strong shock went through his body and stuck his hair on end. "Ow! Harry that's so mean!" Remus said distressed, he had never harmed anyone before it was very surprising. Harry even looked surprised, he whimpered.

"Severus, I think that they may need... some persuasion." Narcissa said smiling at Harry in an adoring manner. Severus held his wand to Sirius's back and Narcissa to Remus's, "I can not wait to see my little niece all dressed up, you said it was her birthday did you not? I wish I had some notice in advance! Oh, well I think that my Draco will quite like to have someone to play with. Oh, and Sirius?" Narcissa practically sang, "Has she been betrothed yet?" She said. Both Remus and Sirius had looks of disbelief "No, and we don't plan too! And also he's a boy!" Sirius said. "Oh, well you might consider when you see how lovely the two will play together, they will adore each other just you see!" Narcissa said. Sirius made a silent gagging motion.

As she spoke about how well they would get along Harry fearfully shyed away from Draco's hard gaze and sniffled. Draco reached out towards him in a demanding way and grunted. "Stop man handling me!" Sirius whined. He turned to Harry, "Be a good boy for Mummy and hate that slimy git Harry love! Make Mummy proud!" Sirius said encouragingly before getting escorted out of the shop and side-long aporated away.

 

Chapter 4

 

Have a story on Wattpad blablabla! Called A Beta among alpha's: Secrets of the Lycanburgs. Name is Shirogetsu on there.

You guys can start giving suggestions for pairings, not going to have anything happen for a while but would like to figure out how I should twist the story to make it easier to incorporate them in. I'm ok if it is an odd pairing or a description of what type of person people think he should be with.

Next chapter hint: Lucius and unhappy Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Start Chapter 5

 

They all Aporated into a large stark room void of any character at all. It was white and black, everywhere, even the wood in the room was dark and uninviting. Sirius and Remus were nudged to go forward. Farther into the house both could see that the theme continued, "So does this place change to reflect the soul of the master of the house? If it does than I think it did one hell of a job." Sirius said with a grimace on his face. "Sirius!" Remus hissed in warning. "I'm just saying Remmy!" Sirius said in a matter of fact tone. Remus shook his head in a stressed way.

"Here we are!" Narcissa said. A pair of large intimidating looking doors opened. Like everywhere else the room was white and black but unlike everywhere else it had little splashes of color here and there along with several portraits. It was one of the only places that also had any type of clutter. Toys where everywhere. Sirius whistled at the amount of them, "Um, why do you have a broom sitting over there, I don't think what ever his name is, is old enough to be flying..." He said. "Oh, well he may not be old enough for one right now but of course we want to keep one ready for when he is a bit older, you know how that is!" She said. Remus and Sirius looked at each other, Sirius shrugged at Remus and mouthed, 'crazy' at him. Remus nodded back.

No one but Harry even noticed when Severus sat down in a large winged back chair. Harry gave the man a questioning look before being reluctantly put down. Harry whimpered and held up his arms starring up at Remus with pathetic glistening eyes. "Da hew naw!" He whined. Remus bit his lip before he had the chance to pick him up he and Sirius were practically drug to the other side of the room to a table already full of fruits, pastries, and many other delightful tasting things along with tea. "Here Drakie sweety, Mummy have's a friend for you to play with!" Narcissa said gleefully and sat him near a thing of blocks. There were so many that one could easily line an entire floor of a normal sized bed room at least once or twice.

Harry took no interest in Draco at all. He began to crawl in determination, Paddy being drug in one hand still slowing him down but he wouldn't stop and continued in the direction that his parents had went, he going to be tempted by anything. Draco frowned and began to crawl after him not as well as Harry crawled but a bit faster and before Harry got to the other side of the rug he had caught him and pushed him over.

Harry whimpered and held Paddy to himself. Draco 'wad' in a commanding way and pointed at a pill of his toys. Harry looked completely confused and went to start to crawl again. Draco grabbed his leg and easily drug him back several feet to try and force him over to his toys. Harry fearfully glared at him. Draco smirked the as much as a baby could and started to show Harry things, acting as if he were showing it all off and trying to impress him the best a baby could. Harry gave him a strange look and didn't seem impressed at all by anything that Draco tried to show him, he instead bounced anxiously and stared in the direction of where all of the adults went.

Harry made a startled noise when the flue went off and a man came stepping out of it. He was blond and had silver eyes. The Man looked a lot like the boy sitting in front of Harry he even had similar facial expressions. "Narcissa darling how has your-" The man paused when he looked down and saw another child sitting near his own son. "Now who is this?" The man murmured.

"Lucius dear!" Narcissa said smiling at him, "Is she not just a darling?" She said with a bright smile. He studied Harry for a few moments and nodded. "Yes, she is quite the pretty little thing. I do not think that I have ever seen such eyes before but I do believe she may be a Black if I am to go by her lovely bone structure and well, the hair?" Lucius said thoughtfully his mouth was quirked upwards.

He walked over to the table and froze when he saw Sirius and Remus. "What-what is a Blood traitor doing in our home Cissa?" He said with a shaking voice. "Please dear do not be upset. He has came back to the family to repent for his foolish boyish ideals! He was just a revolting teenager Lucius. He wishes to rejoin our great house but is to afraid of what his mother and father may do." She said in a sympathetic tone. Sirius held up a hand, "Uhhhh, I never said-" Narcissa ignored him and went on. "So I have decided that they will stay for dinner with us and we shall invite them over, maybe Bella too. We both know how she longs for a niece!" Narcissa said, sounding excited to show off her new family members. "I don't want to stay-" Lucius cut in, "Niece?" He asked. "Oh, yes the lovely little thing over by Draco her names odd but she is our little niece!" She said proudly.

Lucius light up, "really? Why were we not aware of her existence sooner?" He said and turned to Sirius and Remus. Sirius was grinding his teeth together and red in the face with barely concealed anger. "He is not a she! My kid's not a bloody girl! Also, I don't want to be reinstated into your crazy arse family! Why in the bloody hell would you ever think that! And really why didn't you know about our Harry? Think about it. I mean really do I have to answer that when everyone in this room knows how psychotic most of the family is!" Sirius ranted. Everyone but Remus seemed surprised by the out burst but neither of the Malfoy's seemed to think that what Sirius said was what he actually meant. "Cousin you truly need to start to learn how to control your anxiety. Has your daughter been feed this morning?" Narcissa said. Remus had to hold Sirius back from jumping across the table and strangling Narcissa. " , Harry is our son, not our daughter. We don't have a daughter he is just going to be... more like a female than most... males as he grows..." Remus said sounding incredibly uncomfortable. "What are you saying?" Severus said, finally speaking up.

Remus sighed, "Harry well he... we are quite certain that Harry is well a carrier of sorts." He said hesitantly, but hiding the rest of their secret. "What! That-that is, how?" Lucius said. Several portraits near them began to speak as well, "That is an extraordinary rare trait. It has not been seen for several generations! Who is the mother anyway, were is she?" A portrait of a regal looking blond man said.

Sirius blushed, "Well you see... I sort of, kind of had him?" He said. "Yes, and where is his mother?" Another portrait said rolling his eyes. "I just told you I had him, you are all a bunch of fools I tell you! I'm his Mummy, got myself knocked up suffered foot pain and the lot, don't even get me started on the birthing! Ehhh, It was awful! So you better not question me on whether or not my kid is my kid because I did and I remember pushing something about the size of a loaf of bread out of my arse! You are not a man until you experience pain like that!" Sirius said waving his hands about. Everyone paused and stared at him, "What?" He demanded. "Oh, Siri, please just-just sit down!" Remus said with pleading eyes. Sirius sighed and did as he was asked for once.

"Oh haha... Well since we have uh, cleared that up she is a he? Ok... Well Harry? Is still a niece to me and it is still his birthday!" Narcissa said, both she and her husband still looked confused. " It is?" He asked. "Oh, yes it must have slipped my mind. As I was saying, it is my dear niece's birthday and I have decided since it is his birthday and it is such short notice that my birthday gift to him is going to be meeting his grandparents and his dear aunty Bella so he can meet his family." She said smiling. "Wait what!" Sirius said in an argumentative tone. " Oh and Sirius do please think about what we were discussing about the children?" She asked pleasantly. Lucius gave her a questioning look and she gave him a 'I will tell you later' one back.

The fire turned green and a shrill voice boomed out, "What is this I hear about the blood traitor that once soiled my home's walls!" Sirius began to tremble and turned a frightening shade of gray. Narcissa turned around, and glanced back at Sirius, smiling, "Don't worry, Sirius we will get everything all worked out and you will be back where you belong!"

 

End Chapter 5

 

Next Chapter Hint: The mother, the aunt, and the family tree


	6. Chapter 6

Start Chapter 6

"What is this about the abomination hailed from my flesh?" A stout woman said with rage on her face. She carelessly stomped past the two young children and shrieked when she saw Sirius. "How could you Narcissa! You let this blood traitor into your home and treat him with hospitality?" She snarled and glared down at Narcissa with disgust.

"Please calm yourself dear aunt and listen."Narcissa said gently. "Listen to what? Filthy lies coming form the betrayer of our most noble house? I think not! You will dispose of that mar of our flesh immediately!"The woman insisted. "I told you Narcissa that I-" Sirius was cut off with a look from Narcissa. "Please he wishes to repent! He wants to rejoin or most noble house but was to fearful of your reaction to contact you. Sirius was simply going through a rebellious stage and regrets all that he has done and said." Narcissa said. The woman standing in front of her looked surprised and still angry but she no longer looked as if she were going to curse him at any given moment. "Is this true?" She said sceptically and narrowing her cold eyes at him dangerously. Before Sirius could respond angry screaming reverberated throughout the room shrill and ear piercing.

Sirius was around the table in seconds, Remus, Narcissa, and the woman were after him as well. Draco was red faced and looked absolutely furious. Harry looked distressed by Draco's angry out burst and was holding Paddy tight against his body. Draco had toys all around him and seemed to be trying to show Harry them and trying to get him to play with them but Harry showed no interest and instead was concentrating on stacking blocks in neat little piles the best he could. He couldn't get away from Draco. Harry was to slow with his plush and practically had a wall of toys forcibly stacked around him. Draco seemed to have been trying his best to showoff as many as he could to Harry and demanded that he played with them. Harry didn't want too.

Draco made angry grunts and shrieks and pushed the toys at Harry even with the adults watching, Harry cringed when Draco did so in a frightened manner. "Oi! Make your brat leave my Harry alone!" Sirius said and made a wringing motion with his hands. The stout older looking woman snapped her neck to stare at Sirius with scathing eyes. "Your what? Tell me now traitor of my flesh and blood, what are you implying?" She said and began to dart her eyes around suspiciously. Her eyes landed our her nephew then on a upset doe eyed child. She didn't think that she had ever seen the child before, she was actually quit certain that she had not. Walburga stepped closer and shrewdly inspected the small child.

Harry whimpered and held his arms up for Remus, "Da haw naw!" He said fearfully. Remus couldn't help but to listen and scoop him up into his arms. "Don't worry I will keep that mean little boy away from you." Remus murmured and stared down at Draco. He looked to be absolutely boiling with rage.

Draco began to toss things about and scream as loud as his little lungs would allow him to. Nearly a dozen glasses shattered from several feet away, one shattered in Lucius's hand and splashed Fire Whiskey all over the carpet. Lucius made a surprised noise. He snapped his fingers once he got out of the daze he had been in. A House Elf appeared and immediately started to cleaning. Only moments later the mess had been just a memory.

The three, Walburga, Narcissa, and Lucius looked stunned at the display of magic. "The blood of our most noble house is strong withing this one." Walburga praised. Sirius snickered. Walburga turned to his sneering, "And what do you find so funny taint of my loins!" She snarled. "Eeeewww! Don't-don't ever say that again that's just yuck!" Sirius said making a grossed out face. His mother glared threateningly at him, "alright-alright! Our Har-" He paused when Remus gave him a look that said, don't say anything. "Oh I have nothing at all to say...?" He said, laughing nervously.

Lucius rose a slender eyebrow at Sirius and looked at Harry. Harry was staring down at his fussing son passively. Narcissa was trying to give her son toy after toy, each one was thrown or brutally smashed into the floor and hit. Remus simply looked uncomfortable and like he much rather be anywhere else. When it seemed that nothing could make the situation worse the flames in the fireplace turned green and three figures made their way out from within the it.

"Cissy how are y-" Bellatrix froze at the seen in front of her. "Blood traitor!" She shrieked and held out her wand but paused when she saw the little green eyed child starring at her. Just like the one from her dream... She remembered the child with a soft looking tuft of hair and beautiful green eyes. She remembered in the dream the man that was holding the child, the little boy, was his father and he was a Lupin. The pictures... Sirius had been the child's mother and the child, her nephew! The child was her nephew she didn't know how she knew but she did and he belonged to a blood traitor. She smiled, "Now who is that little Siri-wiri? The wittle baby reminds me of one in a dream that's been haunting me, it has! What's the wittle baby's name?" She cooed and approached Remus. "Look at how sweet he is." She crowned and came as close as she knew was safe for her to come. Bellatrix completely ignored Draco and when he tried to go over to her to help him get Harry back down she slid him over with her foot with out missing a beat. "Not now!" She hissed at him. He stared up disbelievingly at her but made no move to get any closer nor was he dumb enough to make another sound at her.

"You don't need to know... Please, don't come any closer to me!" Remus said, he felt the wolf instincts within him stirring from so much danger in the room. She frowned, "Why not?" She asked with a pout. "Bella my darling I feel that it would be best to allow the man some space." A tall nicely build man said calmly. Bella stalked to the man and Remus looked relieved. He gave the man a hesitant smile and a greatful look and the man nodded back at him.

"Now that everyone is here I think it is time to tell the family your secrets Sirius." Narcissa said. She held her screaming squirming son and tried to bounce him on her hip. She gave up and plopped him on Lucius's lap. He jerked is surprise and curled his lip in a uncomfortable way when Draco stared up at him with some of the most spiteful eyes even he had ever seen.

Sirius eyed the fireplace and then glanced at Remus. "Well uh, what kind of secrets do you want me to tell them..." He said shifty-eyed. Narcissa sat down and crossed her legs. "Really Sirius? We both know what one is most important right now." She said impatiently. Harry looked around with what looked to be anxiety. "Is anyone going to tell me what this child is doing here? It is already strange enough with that man over there and my Blood Traitor son." Walburga said with her nose in the air.

Bellatrix grinned and began to circle the room like a hungry shark, she knew. Narcissa glared at Sirius and finally began to speak. "Really cousin? Being such a cowardly thing. Aunt of mine please sit." Narcissa said and patted a couch cushion on the right of herself. "Please don't Narcissa!" Sirius said in a pleading manner. His mother narrowed her eyes and sneered at him. "Tell me, tell me now Narcissa! What has he done to taint our great and most noble house?" She ranted. "Yes Cissy! Yes, tell us what wittle Siri-wiri has done!" Bellatrix said and cackled.

Sirius flinched and slowly began to move closer to Remus, Harry, and the fire place but also closer to the two men and Bellatrix. "Please just tell them already, I really do tire of this melodrama." Severus drawled and glided over to a stiff but comfortable looking chair. "Oh, yes sorry Severus! What I was going to say is that the child in Sirius's arms is your-" She froze with her mouth hanging open in horror, Bellatrix and the two men were out cold and Lucius could not do anything to help them with Draco on his lap. Draco still insistent on having Harry play with him, even if unwillingly. "Why the bloody hell does this thing keep happening?" Sirius yelled backing away with his wand extended in front of himself. A calculating look crossed his face and he smiled deviously. "Why didn't I think of do that sooner?" He said to himself and before the others could react he hand out his wand and made a figure eight with it than the sign for infinite he jabbed his wand forward and twisted it like a key locking a door, Walburga's eyes widened, "Secreta nostra non potest!" Sirius said in a strong confident voice. He and Remus quickly ran over to the fireplace before the stunning effect of the spell wore off. "Hahaha! You'll never know now wench!" Sirius said and turned to through the flue powder in the fire and stepped in, yelling Leaky Cauldron! The only traces that even showed anyone had been there was two empty cups and half ate tea cake. Once the shock had worn off Walburga rapidly stood and screamed in rage, "No! How dare he! How dare he prevent me from knowing! I will find out you horrid fool!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron they quickly flooed to there home, moments before Walburga, Lucius, a reluctant Severus, and Bellatrix flooed through wands in their hands. Several people backed away and gasped in fear at that and Bellatrix nearly got arrested for attacking a man that she thought had to have known Sirius because he was dressed in a more muggle like style of clothing and wore a Gryffindor scarf.

One Sirius and Remus were safely at home with Harry the both flopped onto the coach and stared at each other than down at Harry, both looked gray and Harry looked ready to puke. "Well that would be a birthday I would remember... Not for good reason.. Dafinatly not for good reason! Of course our son would have the worst birthday in his life and he's only one!" Sirius said with a guilty look. Remus nodded, "I-I nearly lost control." He said looking shaken. "I know." Sirius said and picked Harry up from Remus's lap. He began to pet his little tuft of hair like a puppy as he thought. He quirked his lips when Harry's stomach rumbled from hunger, though it actually sounded like a strange little pur. Harry looked down with a startled look his big green eyes were wide. He looked up at Sirius then at Sirius's stomach like he was waiting for his to grumble too.

"Remmy you put a stasis charm on that cake right?" Sirius said. Remus nodded, "Of course, I didn't know when we were going to come back." He said smiling at Harry's curious face. They both stood and went to the kitchen, sitting Harry into his highchair. Harry began to bounce and smile when Sirius dug into a bag and pulled out three singing hats. "I lost my other one when we were confronted by the icky snakes." Sirius said sadly. He sighed, "At least I made an extra just in case I lost it!" Sirius said and turned to Harry grinning, "I made you one to Harry love!" He put it on Harry's head and tied a little ribbon to keep it in place and eagerly put one on himself as well, "I'm not going to wear that Sirius, there is no way you can make me!" Remus said eying it warily. Sirius pouted, "But Remmy! Don't you want to make Harry happy, he likes the hats!" Sirius whined.

After several minutes of persuading Remus was wearing the hat and was bright red from the tops of his ears to his chest. His hat was particularly loud and wasn't as in tone as Sirius's or Harry's hats. In fact it was awful, like a yowling cat mix with a wailing crow. Sirius began to snicker, "Daddy isn't nearly as in tone as we are is he Harry love? No he isn't Daddy, can't sing a note!" He said. Remus blushed even darker. "He's going to be such a good little singer, aren't you Harry? Going to be a, what do the muggles call them... Oh! Your going to be a rock star and the band will be named in our honor once your out of school. It's going to be called the Marauders! And-and your going to have all Gryffindor colors for your theme colors!" Sirius said in a dreamy way. Remus looked mildly disturbed and shook his head in a hopeless way. "Harry isn't going to be a grubby singer Siri. Harry's going to be a scholar and will get a real job!" He said and brought the pieces of cake over. Sirius smiled when Remus turned he sat the piece of cake on the highchairs tray. Sirius had a hard time controlling his strong need to laugh as Remus remained oblivious, looking for a baby spoon. Harry stared at the cake in confusion and still seemed to be more interested in his hat than the brown sticky thing in front of him. Seconds before Remus turned around Sirius scooped some of the frosting off of the top of the little piece of cake and popped his finger into his son's mouth. Just as Remus turned with a spoon, smiling Harry, with his mother's encouragement, dug into the cake covering himself in sticky frosting.

Remus paled and Sirius looked disgusted and amused. "Good boy Harry!" Sirius praised and clapped. He began to sing happy Birthday and Remus reluctantly joined him. After Harry was done they were both forced to clean. Sirius took Harry and Remus, well Remus took everything else. He could hear his screams from all the way downstairs and once he was done and downstairs he demanded to be held by Remus. He glared daggers at Sirius. Sirius looked miserable and wet but didn't say anything.

They only got Harry a few presents. Three were completely Sirius's idea, one a beautify made Gryffindor footy pajama suit hand knitted from the number one Marauder himself, well he would have answered with that if he were asked. Another was a Lion plush that Harry seemed to like but didn't really have nearly as much interest in it than he had in Paddy. The last that he had insisted on giving Harry was a pop up book about pranks. The last present was actually several books and toys to go with a few of them that were meant to be fun and help learn letters and numbers, these Harry seemed to be very interested in and quickly got the hang of what he had to do to make the book he had open make more noises and turn different colors. Sirius seemed devastated when he picked up what to do so easily and whined patheticly at Remus, who was very proud, when Harry happily bounced and grinned. He babbled excitedly and smiled up at his parents, as if to say ' look, isn't this amazing?'

Remus chest was erect with pride and a smugness that said I told you so radiated from him in waves. "Our cub is smart!" He said smirking at Sirius. "Yes but-but! But he's going to be a perfect Gryffindor, I mean look at him!" Sirius pleaded as if he were beginning to have to try to convince himself. Remus rolled his eyes, "And he's going to be the best Marauder of us all, you just wait Remmy! I'll prove you wrong!" Sirius said sounding more desperate than determined. "Yes I will just wait for a very long long time." He said sounding both amused and smug.

"He'll be both!" Sirius said. Remus simply smiled at the statement and snorted when Sirius made a despairing noise when Harry managed to move on to another page in the book, giggling in pleasure. "Noooo! Harry don't learn!" Sirius whined, "You won't be a Gryffindor if you keep learning!"

 

End Chapter 6

 

secreta nostra non potest: Means No secrets of mine can be given

Next Chapter hint: Potters


	7. Chapter 7

Start Chapter 7

It had been nearly six months since Harry's birthday. Both Remus and Sirius had been worried when Harry didn't start to walk by his 16 month, he didn't even try too. They were both ready to take him to a Children's Healer when he finally began to stand and wobbly walk around furniture was a complete surprise. Remus stood at the living room's doorway for at least half an hour watching in disbelief. When Sirius came waltzing into the room he stopped in his tracks and looked ready to faint from being so strongly put off guard. After that they had put spell after spell on anything that they had thought could be dangerous for their son. They also expanded their containment spells from just on his mat to the mat and most of the rug. Sirius couldn't be any prouder about it and constantly tried to get him to walk on his own after seeing his son cruse around furniture.

Sirius smiled at Harry and put little pieces of pancake on his tray. Harry grinned at him, he now had 6 pearly white teeth in and loved to show them off. He mushed the bit of food in his hand and carefully pushed it to his mouth and noisily chewed it. He ate with little mess compared to most other babies his age only making his hands a little sticky and his face had a bit of goo on it.

Remus walked over, still half naked with a bad case of bed-head going on. He padded over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead and then leaned over to kiss Sirius. He smiled, "I see that you have warmed up the left overs." Remus said and dug around in a cupboard, he had a loaf of bread and a jar of raspberry preserves in his hand. Remus grabbed a spoon and began to glob the preserves onto chunks of bread and tiredly devoured it. "Moons out tomorrow." Sirius said, shoving a whole pancake in his mouth and coughed. Remus leaned across the little table and smacked him in the back. "Thanks Remmy love!" Sirius gasped out. Remus smacked him in the back of the head and sat back down, "Your welcome Siri." He said and turned to Harry who was giggling with shining eyes at the two. "What's so funny my lovely Harry?" Remus said sounding amused. Harry just continued to giggle and hold out his arms to be held.

Remus grabbed a rag. He wetted it and began to wipe Harry down. Harry fought him and whined the moment the wet cloth touched his skin. After that Harry wanted nothing to do with him and demanded to be held by his mother instead. "Ha! Finally he wants me more than you! Though it was about time!" Sirius said. He bounced Harry on his hip and handed him Paddy. Just as he and Remus were going to take him into the living room a large horned owl swooped in through their window carrying a letter. Without invitation it began to snarf down the loaf of bread Remus was about to put away. Harry was making frightened noises and like Remus didn't seem to really like owls much.

"What the bloody hell! Get off my table and stop eating my food you rat with wings!" Sirius said and made a shooing motion with his freehand. He yelped and backed away when it turned and hissed at him, clicking its beak threateningly. Remus stood in front of his mate and cub. He growled menacingly at the owl and curled his lip showing off decent sized canines. The bird screeched and flew onto the counter. It nearly fell in the sink in its haste to get away. The bird glared at them in an oddly snobbish superer manner and looked down at its leg. The bird arrogantly hooted and lifted its leg, snipping the string of the letter and quickly flew to the window, not before grabbing the loaf of bread though.

Remus slammed the window shut and stared out of it for several minutes growling before sniffing the air and snarled. "Take Harry to the living room Siri." Remus said in a gravelly rumble. Sirius bit his lip and nodded bouncing his sniffling son on his hip and left the room.

Remus grabbed the envelop after repeatedly cleaning everything. He murmured curses under his breath and dug his sharpened nails into the underside of the table. He forced his breaths to deepen. He focused until they evened out and he felt calmer. Remus put his hands through his hair and glared at the window. He couldn't hold back the feeling flowing through his veins. That thing threatened his mate and cub, how dare an owl do that! And getting haughty with him? The next time he saw it, regardless of the situation and who that bastard belonged to he would kill it, slowly.

He stood up and snatched the letter that the owl had left behind. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Sirius was on the floor quietly pointing out different colored shapes to Harry, who was nestled in his lap protectively. Sirius looked up and frowned, "W-who was the letter from Remmy?" He asked gently. "Why should we care? It's not like we have to be wary of the arseholes that tried to get my mate and our-our cub attacked by that horrible vermin! The wards dis-spell everything before it comes throw!" Remus snarled out. Sirius looked completely flabbergasted by Remus's sudden out burst and use of foul words. He almost never said any curse words at all.

Sirius gently lifted Harry and held him firmly against his chest. He stood, "Lay down Remmy." Sirius said. Remus reluctantly laid on his side. Sirius smiled and slid in next to him and summoned a large fluffy foot rest to the couch side. He enlarged it and fused it to the entire front of the couch, making it more like a good sized bed with a back. After that he laid down a with Harry snuggled to his chest, enjoying being so close to his parents.

"Remmy, read the letter please." Sirius asked. Remus nodded and kissed his neck. "Al-alright love." He said sounding much more content. Remus loved having his pack so close to him. Remus said and shifted so he could read the letter. He frowned when he saw the wax seal, it had a large flamboyantly stamped P in it. He groaned and opened it. "All right here it goes. Dear Remus and Sirius. James and I would love to see the both of you. Our son's birthday is in a week and we would like if the two of you would come. I hope that you both have grow up though and found yourselves some nice women to settle down with like, Halgret Weasley or Dotty Whisker, a Muggleborn that graduated a year after we did.-" Sirius sneered and petted his snugly son's hair. "Wasn't she that weird Hufflepuff girl that smelled awful of cats and was completely obsessed with them?" He asked in disgust. Remus rumbled under his breath, "Yes, I really didn't like that girl. I felt sick anytime I was around her. And a Weasley really? There is no way that either of us would ever be with one. I don't understand why Lilly is so against us being mates? We love one another and it isn't that unusual for male wizards to be bounded!" Remus said protectively. He would never give up his family.

Sirius sighed, "I know, lets just finish the letter." Remus nipped his neck and continued, "Where was I?... Oh here, a Muggleborn that graduated a year after we did. They both said that they would be delighted if you haven't found anyone yet to go out with the both of you. If you shapen up than we will make Sirius, Jame's godfather. Sorry Remus but your monthly problem could cause our son danger so we could not have you as his godfather with good con-conscious. We would also like to meet the both of you in private at our Manor 5:00Pm sharp tomorrow so we can be there for him in his time of need. It most be so painful for him for not having his entire pack their with him during his transformations anymore. I am sorry that I was so cruel to the both of you and refused to see you for so long and I hope that you can forgive me for refusing to see you. I cannot wait to see the both of you and for you both to make an appearance at my son's party. Love your best friends Lilly and James." Remus finished, snarling.

Harry squeaked when Sirius flipped to his back with him still in his arms. Sirius looked up at Remus and stroked his cheek affectionately. "Oh, Remmy I can't believe that wench wrote that!" He wrinkled his nose, "Telling us what we can and can't do! I bet they would force you to drink that poison too." He said and suddenly smiled, "I'm glad she doesn't know about Harry, our Harry. Think about it though! I bet she would have a fit!" Sirius said snickering, Remus grinned, "Your right I can't help but imagine the looks on their faces." His smile dropped at the thought of what Lilly wrote about him.

She wrote that she and James thought he would be a danger to her son. "Sirius... Do you think I am a danger?" He said with sad eyes. Sirius gave him a disbelieving look, "Danger! Don't let that prejudice troll make you doubt what you already know! You maybe dangerous to them, for good reason but never us Remmy! You would never hurt us, not intentionally. I mean I don't even have to be Padfoot when you turn, well except when Harry isn't around because you kind of get a little frisky..." Sirius said, Remus blushed, "But that isn't the point. Even the night I gave birth you didn't do anything but whine at my pain and comforted me the best you could. When you're Moony you treat Harry with just as much love and gentleness as you do on any given day! That woman doesn't know anything, and I would never love anyone but you." Sirius said, harshly kissing Remus and nipping his lip. Remus blushed. "It's just even though I dislike the both of them it hurts that she wants us to split up and-and that she implied that I would harm her child! It's just, we were friends.." Remus said sounding hurt.

Sirius smiled, "Tomorrow we should get something for their brat and deliver it by some bloody bird and also a letter to them with something only the best, two Marauders could come up with revenge!" Sirius said enthusiastically. He chuckled in a way disturbingly close to a male version of a vengeful Bellatrix. Remus looked mildly disturbed, "Yes, but nothing to bad please, they have a son as well and even though his parents are... undesirable they are still his parents." Remus looked at Harry's pile of books, "We need to get another book for him as well, maybe some stories as well?" Remus said. Sirius sighed, "But-but he's smart enough, don't encourage his development! He might not get into Gryffindor if you keep doing that! What happened to our deal with not teaching him how to read until he was 8?" Sirius whined, pouting. Remus quirked an eyebrow, "When did I ever agree to that, my son is intelligent and will be were ever he ends up. And no before you say anything I doubt very much that he will be a Marauder. Isn't that right my lovely intelligent Harry?" Remus crowned at him and ran a had down his back. Harry looked at him will pleased Green eyes and grinned at the attention he was getting. "Dawy swegal Haw!" Harry said in delight. Both Remus and Sirius smiled, "What about Mummy? Mummy is snuggling with you right now!" Sirius said in mock outrage. Harry giggled and crawled between the two. "I just hope he doesn't end up a Hufflepuff, as lovey-dovey he is, end up being beaten the crap out of all of the time, I would get sent to Azkaban for killing off half the school I think." Sirius said. Remus snorted, "I highly doubt that would happen. It's more likely just because he is a submissive."

End Chapter 7

Ok, so this is chapter 7.

I have a poll for what house people think Harry should or will be in. Please vote

Please Comment, I would really like to know how I did with this chapter, I haven't really written anything like this before. I wanted people to understand a little why the Potter's weren't around. There will be more going on with them very, very soon. I also feel more motivated when I get them.

Next Chapter Hint: Meeting people and The full moon


	8. Chapter 8

Start Chapter 8

Neither man wanted to do anything after the letter. They cuddled most of the day, thankfully Harry seemed completely content with it. The warmth from the three lulled all three of them in and out of consciousness. The wolf in Remus felt calm and protective. He would keep his family safe, they weren't going to see those people they had each other and that was fine. He felt pain during the transformation but not at all like he had when he rejected himself. He was happy and his family was too. They would never be able to make it grow anymore but they had Harry and that was plenty. His instincts didn't long for other company, it never would. He would like grandchildren in the future but he didn't think that he would long for them like he had once longed for a pack.

Harry cuddled as close to his parents as possible and was curled up in a tight little ball. He was still very small compared to most other babies his age and petite with beautiful to big leaf green eyes. He was perfect to both of his parents.

Several hours after it became dark outside Harry's little stomach purred. Remus insisted on feeding him so Harry, Remus, and a very cranky Sirius went to the kitchen and Remus made them some potato soap with broccoli and cauliflower in butter. “Eeeww, Remmy you know I hate Broccoli!” Sirius whined. Remus rolled his eyes, “Well Harry and I don't. You should eat it, it is good for you. Isn't that right my lovely Harry?” Remus said affectionately. Harry grinned and eagerly chewed the little bit of that Remus had feed him, making a pleased noise. “No Harry! Agree with Mummy! Don't like icky Vegetables!” Sirius said imploringly. Remus smacked the side of his head, “Don't tell our son to hate eating things that are good for him!” Remus said. Sirius pouted but didn't say anything, he just grumbled moodily to himself and made a face when Remus put a good portion of broccoli on his plate with a sickly sweet smile. “Here you go love.” He said. Sirius groaned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day was one that Remus's wolf instincts made him not to keen on. He didn't like the idea of leaving his territory. That was dangerous for his mate but far more for his Cub. His Cub was completely helpless and his Siri's crazy family was most likely still after Harry. 

Harry was still plenty small enough to fit in his basket fine and Remus put several very powerful spells on it, two were of his own making. He wasn't going to have his Cub in the basket after they both flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, he wanted him as close as he could to himself.

Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was about the time that he would have been put down for his nap. Harry held Paddy close to his chest and snuggled his head against his plush's soft fur. “Hay, Harry love stay awake until Mummy gets you through the floo!” Sirius said cheerfully and snacked him from his spot on the floor where Harry was trying his best to curl up on the rug. Harry drool all over Sirius's arm and down his front. His head would droop then quickly come back up, like he was fighting sleep. “Oh, he's so cute Remmy, look at him!” Sirius cooed. He wiped his arm on the outside of his robe and continued to admire his son's cuteness. Remus smiled at Harry and nodded, “I'm glad he isn't very often like you when he's tired.” Remus said looking lovingly at Harry who tiredly held his little arms out for him. “Why does he always want you to hold him?” Sirius whined. Remus snorted and gently removed Harry from Sirius's arm length hold of him. “Maybe it's because he remembers being dropped... a lot and Siri love.. You really don't know how to hold a baby properly, you can't expect an accident not to happen when you hold him as far away from your body as possible. It isn't his fault that he is drooling, he's getting his teeth in.” Remus said in a tone that implied that he felt as if he were talking to a child. But Remmy I don't want to be covered in drool!” Sirius said stubbornly, “And I didn't drop him that many times I told you it wasn't anymore than a dozen! And I haven't done it in I think maybe two-three months?” He said in a matter of fact way. Remus cringed and held Harry closer to himself, he really wished Sirius payed more attention to what he was doing.

Once Remus put Harry in the basket and tucked a blanket around him they checked to make sure that they had everything that they needed and had collected everything that they needed, including Sirius having to go and put some underpants on, again... By the time they were ready to go Harry was cuddled up with Paddy and fast asleep. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Leaky Cauldron several people were surrounding someone with looks of hero worship plan as day on their faces. Remus stalked past with a dangerous grace only the most deadly of predators could have and looked at the people in disgust. He knew the smell of the man that they all loved so much, James Potter. Remus was glad the man was so distracted by the attention he was getting, he had always loved attention. Sirius followed looking uncomfortable. “Did my nose fool me or was that James?” He asked. Remus growled quietly under his breath, “That was him.” He forced out, remembering how he had started treating both of them after he had married Lilly and the way they commanded he and Sirius come to their son's party, their son that was only turning 3 and also that they thought that he would come along like some dog when they said that they would be there and that they would spend one of the full moon nights with them. No, it wasn't happening! They were not pack! He would spend it with his Cub and Mate like he always did.

“Remmy love, please before were go to the ally you need to calm down.” Sirius said and kissed Remus's clenched hand. Remus slowly nodded and took a deep breath. He wanted Harry in his arms, he always felt better when he was close as possible to him. Remus carefully scooped his son out of his basket and rapped the little blanket tighter around his petite frame, making sure to trap Paddy inside of the blanket as well and held his son close to his body sniffing his scent and stroking his still tuftish hair. It still felt like baby bird down but was in the beginning stages of becoming more like actual hair. It was becoming wavy and was nearly two inches long, they both thought it was gorgeous. It looked like it would turn out a nice mix between both of their hair textures. Remus was very proud of that, well just about anything that had to do with his little son. Sirius was to, even though he was put off that he had any chance at not being in Gryffindor. 

“You feeling better Remmy?” He asked rubbing soothing circles on his back. He nodded and proceeded on tapping the bricks with his wand. They walked through with sedated strides Remus was content to wander around a bit. He wasn't normally a vengeful person but he wanted his revenge and he would have it they just had to figure out what they wanted to use to achieve it. He wanted to get his son some more books too so he was torn between going to Florish and Blots first or finding his perfect 'prank' items. He remembered a potion that would be perfect. It would make one ugly for a month if they were vain, unable to tell lies if they did just that, it was a potion that was, well illegal but untraceable and perfect for them, it wasn't like it could truly hurt them just absolutely humiliated the person that had any contact with it at all besides the one that made it. He had most of the ingredients already and the money was already withdrawn. The catch was that he would need to go to Nocturn Ally for the ingredients that he didn't have. Remus frowned, he didn't want to take his son and didn't want Sirius to go alone but he wanted them with him as well. He frowned at how clingy he was on the full moon, well how much more he was.

“Siri, I think that I have an idea on what our revenge should be..” Remus said hesitantly. “Oh, really?” Sirius purred. Remus blushed, “Yes, but I don't think that it would be a good idea to say it in the open...” Remus said discreetly looking around. Sirius sighed, “well you want to get Harry some icky books to hinder my progress in converting him... You want to get him some?” Sirius said in a huff. Remus grinned affectionately, “Of course I can't let you win can I?” He said with an amused look in his eyes. Harry yawned and snuggled closer to Remus, rubbing his drooly face all over his shirt. “Eeewww!” Sirius groaned with a grossed out look. Remus wasn't bothered at all instead he rumbled contently at Harry, who whined puppyishly back and fell back asleep. “How do you do that?” Sirius said enviously. Remus smirked and made his way across the street to the bookstore and headed straight to a back shelf where there where book after book for children and babies. He browsed the section for 2-4 year old and picked up several books that he felt would keep Harry busy for a while and a story book one that he had been read as a child, along with many other children over the generations. The story about the Peverell brothers had always bothered him. He remembered the cloak that James had had, the one that smelled vaguely of death and wondered, no one should ever have power like that. Remus shook his head and bounced Harry a little. 

He was getting too worked up over all of this. He was just stressing himself out and would soon start to stress his son. A strong smell hit his nose and before he could process who it belonged to his name was being called. “Remmy is that you?” An excited male voice said behind him. Remus snarled under his breath, he didn't want them to know that he had a Cub. He wished that Sirius hadn't ran off to get the ingredients the moment he told him his plan. 

Remus hid Harry the best that he could with his robes and was forced to turn around. James Potter grinned from ear to ear. “ Oh, Remmy how I've missed you! You look great! I thought you would have torn yourself to pieces without me and Lils.” He said like it was a trivial thing. Remus glared and began to lightly run his fingers through Harry's tuft out of habit. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so stressed out and angry in a single day. He rarely felt angry at all he almost never left the house though either. 

“So, how have you been? I've been great our son's going to be just like me! Gryffindor through and through! I also made deputy director of the Auror Department, youngest one in 74 years!” James said proudly. Remus wanted to roll his eyes, he wanted to tell him that he wasn't the youngest to be deputy director of the Auror Department in 74 years but actually in 47 years and that someone must have made a mistake but he knew that James would argue and blowup on him and he wasn't going to let his Cub be in the middle of it even though he had several very powerful spells protecting him from harm. Harry squirmed a little to make himself more comfortable. Remus didn't like the look on James face when he intently focused on the wiggly 'thing' hidden within his robes. “What's that you got there Remmy?” He asked and stepped closer. “Non of your business.” He snapped. 

James looked as if he had been hit. Rage suddenly filled his face and flushed it a purplish color. “You don't have to be an arse! Your lucky that I'm even talking to you! I'm your friend Remmy doesn't that matter to you?” James said. Remus snorted, “We're not friends Mr. Potter.” He said coldly. James gaped at him in disbelief, “Moony! Don't be mad it was bad judgment on my part for not being there for you when you transform. Lils is right though, being with a man is just.. wrong!” He said, Remus sneered at him and growled. James didn't pay attention to that, “I mean a man that wants a cock up his arse has to be a sick bastard doesn't he? I'm glad you and Padfoot got over that sickness!” James said in a pleased tone that made Remus want to tare him apart. 

He had just insulted both Sirius and himself and in turn his son because he was created because Sirius wanted his parts up his arse, somehow during a full moon he had been impregnated while he was Moony and Sirius was Padfoot. He had felt such happiness and pride when he realized that he was with his Cub. It was known that it was practically impossible for a werewolf to impregnate another let, alone a human male. Supposedly way back in their lines there was some creature blood along with Remus's lines but it wasn't very likely that that had anything to do with it. Non the less he was proud, they had both thought and excepted that they would never have child they never would be able to have anymore.

“Sickness?” Remus hissed. “Yaya, it's a sickness, that's what Lils said!” James said in a worshiping tone. “Sorry to burst your bubble as the muggles like to say, but we are bonded, Sirius and I.” Remus said with a malicious smile. James paled, “you must be joking right?” He squeaked. Remus laughed cruelly, “Do you really think I would joke about this? We've been together since we were in our 4 year of Hogwarts. You have known since 5 year and were fine with it until you convinced that woman to start going out with you!” Remus said sneering and holding Harry a little closer to himself. He could smell the disgust and anger coming off the man standing across from him, it seemed that Harry could as well because he began to squirm and whimpered. Tired green orbs looked up at Remus from the little line that Remus had in his robes to look at him. 

“What the bloody hell are you holding?” James demanded. With a half crazed look on his face. Remus bared his teeth and growled. James wasn't deterred though and lunged forward, pulling Remus's robes and nearly made him drop Harry. James gasped when he saw Harry who began to sniffle when Paddy hit the ground. Remus felt horrible when Harry whimpered and looked moments away from crying. “What the bloody hell Moony! Where the hell did you get that kid? Did you steal her so you sick bastard could raise a kid?” James said in disgust and horror.

Remus growled, “Shut up you moron, your scaring my son!” He said and picked up the plush. He did a cleaning spell before giving it back to Harry who clung to Paddy and nuzzled him. Harry stared at the strange man and whined puppyishly. He didn't like him he was weird and smelled like mean feelings. “Da mewn go wawy!” He whimpered. Remus smirked, “Yes the mean man should go away, shouldn't my lovely Harry?” Remus said. James sputtered, “I-I'm not going away as a Auror, it is my duty to take you in for stealing a child!” James said and puffed out his chest. Remus rolled his eyes, “Good luck with that when he is my son. Sirius and I had him because of the fact he wanted me in him.” Remus said snorting and bouncing Harry on his hip. 

“That's just- what?” James squeaked. “Let me say this very slowly so you understand, Sirius and I are together. He is my mate and he likes my parts... In him a lot. I made him pregnant with my son and I am holding him right now. I have no need to steal anyone's child and even if I ever wanted to I wouldn't. It disgusts me that you would even think that I would do such a thing. Now if you don't mind I really need to get these payed for and leave, I'm changing in a few hours and I don't like my son out around things like you on my time of the month.” Remus said and forced his way past James. “But, M-Moony... it isn't possible for Padfoot to get pregnant by you...” James said in confusion. “Well it happened.” Remus said and made his way to the cashier's counter. Once he payed for the books he shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He smiled at Harry's awed expression and the cashier awwed at Harry's cuteness along with several other people. Remus preened at the attention his son was getting, his Cub was perfect. “Lils said that male's having babies is freakish, she's right men shouldn't be able to have babies!” James nearly yelled. Several people stared in disbelief at James including a male couple with several children, two boys that looked to be about 10 or 11ish, a girl that looked to be 12 or 13, a little girl that looked no older than 4 was sitting on the father's hip with cute little pigtails and bright blue eyes, the last was a silver eyed toddler that looked maybe 2ish that was on the girl's hip, and another seemed looked to be coming in no more than a few weeks. The one that was presumably the mother was huge with child and crying, holding his stomach and staring at James with hurt eyes. 

“How-how dare you say that! Hyacinthus, please my flower don't cry.” The father said to the pregnant man. “Diantha, please take Iantha, Doinysius, and your mother to go sit down, he has been on his feet far to long and does not need to be around this.” The man said and gave the girl, Diantha the little girl that had been on his hip. The pretty girl nodded and looked at James with angry gray eyes. “Come on Mother, Father will take care of that man.” She said and slowly led the crying man away. Once the young girl and her mother were out the door the father advanced with rage in his eyes. “How dare you insult my family! My family is not freakish at all, we have been doing this for generations in our family. Our daughters are the first to be born in 5 generations! Are my children freaks too? Are they?” The man yelled and drew his wand, “Your a Pureblood as well, do you find Beldarus and Portos disgusting as well? Is that why they were disowned from the Potter branch or was it because they were 'Dark' for not believing in this crap that you are spewing?” The man screamed and throw a spell at James that James seemed to have never heard of. 

Spell after spell was thrown until James was curled up on the ground and sniffling. People were whispering between themselves saying things like, “Serves him right, how dare he, my brother's married to a man, I thought that he was a good man, he's my kids hero what do I tell them now?, how could he yell that in front of those poor men, and I can't believe he said that in front of all of these children!” 

“James!” A woman yelled and ran to his side. She looked up at the man that had attacked him and held out her wand with trembling fingers. Everyone was startled by a bark of laughter near the door. “Oh, Merlin's hairy balls! I never thought that I would see the great James curled up on the floor and sniveling like a giant baby! Harry looks less pathetic than you when he gets upset, I mean he's taken a few good tumbles and he hardly dropped a tear!” Sirius said laughing so hard he was gasping for air.

“Should we check to see if the might James Potter needs a nappy change?” He said, other people began to snicker and giggle at what Sirius was saying. Lilly flushed an ugly red in embarrassment and James sniffles became louder. “What embarrassed for your big ugly mouthed baby? Hay, what do you say Remmy should we discipline him for his mean words?” Sirius said and turned to Remus, grinning at the feral look in his eyes and the attentive look that Harry was giving him. Remus smirked, “I would think so, what do you all think? Soap to the mouth?” Remus said, bouncing a smiling Harry on his hip. “Ma hew!” He said and held out his arms to Sirius. A group vengeful looking old lady smiled at Harry and cooed adoringly, talking between each other about how lovely and cute he was. 

“Alright who wants Jamesie to be punish? I mean someone should show him there are consequences, he never got any when we were kids.” Sirius said in an persuasive manner. “Say I if you agree.” More than half of the place said I, most of them with anger in their eyes some hesitant. Even some children said I. The man that had attacked James smirked cruelly. “I think we have our answer.” He said. He turned to Remus, “He was the one to insult your family first, would you like to do it?” He asked. Remus shook his head, “ I'm holding my son and I feel that I may do a lot more than just giving him a good Scrugify.” Remus said hesitantly. 

Lilly stared at him with angry eyes and an ugly sneer, “What are you doing and who is that kid? Why are you doing this to us, are you just jealous of us, is that it?” She said. Remus couldn't help but laugh along with Sirius and several other people. “Are you really so full of yourself that you would thing that I would be jealous.... of you?” He said between his laughter. Suddenly an old woman marched over with anger in her eyes, “You prejudice wench! How dare you think and your bigoted husband ruin our great family's name! You are the ones that kicked my son and his husband out of our family! Do you know what you have done? Their children will now be illegitimate, you have ruined them!” She said, several people gasped. “Nearly no one wants anything to do with them now, do you have any idea how hard this is on them? My son had just found out he was finally with child when you kicked him out for what? Being bonded to a man? For not acting like a sheep and following orders?” She screamed. And kicked James, “And you, how could you kick your own parents out of the family? Have you no loyalty?” She said in disgust. Nearly everyone in the room looked horrified. 

Sirius looked ready to kill at that moment, “You did what! You bastard, how could you do that to them? You had no right!” He said and levitated James. Sirius grinned with a bit of a crazed look in his eyes. “Well, I'm glad now that I'm a Black, I know a lot of spells for punishing bad little boys.” Sirius cackled. A few people looked uncomfortable but said nothing, instead they watched intently. “Lets see, what can I do? Make you blister? No, not humiliating enough. Humm, oh yes I'll take something right out of your books, what colored undies are you wearing Jamesie?” Sirius said twirling his wand gleefully. James began to struggle and yell for help with pleading eyes, “Pads please don't do this! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'll making it up to you I promise jus-just let me go!” He begged. “I don't think so. Oh and know it all, I bet you won't know how to reverse this, Translucens!” He said and gave out a harsh bark of laughter, it was quickly joined by nearly everyone else in the shop. Instead of yelling James began to ball and sob uselessly trying to cover himself with his hands. The only article of clothing on his body that wasn't translucent was his underwear, which were undies and not what anyone would have expected a full grown man to wear. His name was sewn on the backside of them and snitches were zooming across them in trails of gold and red sparks. “Let him down!” Lilly yelled. “Nice choice James.” Remus yelled. 

Suddenly several lights flashed. A photographer for the Daily Prophet was grinned up at James, “So, Mrs. Potter has your husband always found same sex bonding disgusting? And if so is he planning to try and force other houses to follow suit?” He asked with a malicious gleam in his eyes. She began to pull on her hair and scream at the top of her lungs. “Leave me the hell alone! All of you shut up, shut up! She suddenly turned to Remus with rage in her eyes, I'm going to get you for this! You are destroying my family!” She shrieked and sent a deadly cutting hex at him. Before it hit them a shield came up and stopped any harm from coming to Remus and Harry. Remus turned back around and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in front of them with an outraged sneer on his face.

“Disgusting, the Potter house has fallen far if one's wife would attack one that is holding a completely helpless child.” He said crinkling his nose. Sirius was gray and shaking. He didn't even seem to notice when Narcissa, also pale, came up behind him and gently rapped an arm around his trembling shoulder. Remus could hardly hold himself back so he quickly made his way to Sirius's side and pulled him against himself, carefully to make sure no harm came to Harry. “I-I can't believe she- It could have killed Harry! It could have killed him Remmy!” Sirius said sobbing. “I want to go home Remmy!” Sirius said. 

“Oh, dear you can come over to our home if you like.” Narcissa said gently. Remus shook his head, “No thank you we need to just-we need to go home.” Remus said and began to lead Sirius out of the door. A pair of Aurors ran past the two and into the bookstore. “Are you alright?” A musical voice asked. Remus turned and saw the pregnant man that had been in the shop. He had bright baby blue eyes and long blond hair that fell in silky waves down his back. Remus nodded, “yes, we're just leaving.” The man nodded with a sad thoughtful look on his face, “If ether of you want to ever talk than well, here!” The man said smiling. He handed a piece of paper to Sirius. “I hope you have a nice day, well better evening than you had in the shop, bye.” The man said, turning back to his daughters sitting next to him.

Narcissa and Lucius rushed to get to them as fast as they could without running but were to late. Narcissa looked up at her husband with sad eyes but neither said anything to each other, that wasn't something that was done in public.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearly time for Remus to transform by the time both he and Sirius had calmed down enough to put Harry down. Harry pulled himself up in front of the couch and looked up at his father with interest. Remus smiled down at him. Sirius must have fallen asleep while he was up in their room but that was fine it wasn't like he would hurt Harry.

Remus was completely naked laying on his side and wasn't bothered at all by the fact that he could be seen by his son. He could feel pinpricks all over his skin and then a slow burning feeling. Remus quickly got off of the couch and stood in the middle of the room.

Cracking of bones and popping of joints along with a pained yell filled the room slowly becoming a yowl. Standing where Remus had stood was a wolf-like beast. Moony was relatively thin but not as thin as he had been when he was in school and was much larger as well. He had long powerful arms and legs with thin tawny colored hair and a long powerful snout. 

Moony whined and curled in on himself for a few minutes before recovering from the pain. He looked around with intelligent yellow eyes and sniffed the air. He heard a familiar yip and turned to see his Cub looking up at him with big green eyes. Moony pranced back over to Harry and knocked him over gently. He licked him and nuzzled him adoringly. Harry giggled and hugged his snout. Moony wanted to go outside but didn't want to leave Harry. He flopped down on Harry's mat and yawned he stood back up and began to collect soft things from around the room, knocking over baskets and chests along the way. Nearly an hour later the mat was covered in nearly everything in the room, down pillows were torn to shreds along with the cushions on the couch. He had laid the blankets above the pillows and cushions, why didn't they have a proper nest for their Cub? He had made one last time he was out why did his mate get rid of it?

Harry was watching him with interest, mowing on his plush as he watched and making questioning noises. Moony was pleased with his nest. His Cub needed to be in it and Moony needed to go get his mate, he wanted them all together. Harry made no move to try and get into Moony's perfect nest instead he grinned at him and crawled over to a small pile of books, one was already open. He sat in front of it and began matching animals with letters with Paddy clenched to his chest. Moony's hair stood up at the strange glow and noises that it was emitting. He made a protective bark-like noise and quickly picked Harry up. Harry yelped in alarm and flailed for a moment before going limp. Moony quickly pranced back over to his nest and sat Harry in it. Harry squirmed and rolled back over onto his stomach, then sat up staring at Moony who sat outside of it towering over him. Harry pouted up at him and held up his arms. Moony snorted and barked at him and left the room to go find Sirius. 

Harry crawled to the side of the squishy blankys and whined for help. After not getting any he crawled and nearly slid back down the fabric. Eventually he got over it and really fell on his face. Harry crawled back to his book with determination and picked up Paddy. He started pushing on the animals that matched with the letters again and clapped his hands in pleasure when it made noises. After nearly an hour Sirius came down stairs looking flushed and embarrassed, he limped slightly as well. Moony frolicked in looking extremely pleased with himself. “Hello, Harry love.” Sirius said. Harry grinned up at him and bounced happily. Moony whined in distress at seeing Harry back over at the strange bad smelling thing. Why wasn't his mate taking him away from it couldn't he see it wasn't right? Pouted at Harry when he continued to play with his book instead of crawling over for attention from Moony and himself. “Harry no! Stop wanting to learn, you are making it very difficult for Mummy to make you a Gryffindor!” Sirius whined, pouting. Harry just blinked up at him grinning in a pleased was and turned the page before focusing on the book again. Moony glared down at the book aggressively and Sirius whined, “ No! Don't like like learning!” Moony barked at the book with narrowed eyes after Sirius showed distress toward it. He picked up Harry and sat him back in his nest. 

Sirius's jaw dropped. “No! Bloody hell Moony! I love you but ih,why do you have to destroy the furniture ever damn time?” He said in exasperation. Moony blinked at him. Then it turned into a pleased look he barked and led Sirius over to his master piece Harry stared up at them with frustrated green eyes. “ Well, I don't think you can Ravenclaw your way out of this one, to bad Remmy's convinced your not going to be a Gryffindor, Gryffindors can find their way out of and around anything.” Sirius said proudly and glanced over at Moony with a conspiratorial look.

 

End of chapter 8

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was more depressing but I needed to show how bad their relationship has became with the Potter's and what people are starting to feel about them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hyacinthus-Ancient Greek means Hyacinth, it is a flower
> 
> Diantha-Ancient Greek means God-flower
> 
> Iantha- Ancient Greek means Violet-flower
> 
> Doinysius- Ancient Greek the god of wine
> 
> Translucens-Means Translucent
> 
> Please Review I would really like feedback on this chapter and it motivates me.
> 
>  
> 
> Hint for next chapter: Meddling and Birthdays.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can find all 19 Chapters that I have written on Fanfiction.net. I have the same name on their as I do on here exept with spaceing between Yazziyou's and Daydreamer.

Start Chapter 9

Harry was nearly two years old. He still didn't really show any desire to walk, he could but he preferred crawling. He was also onto books for children that were for 3-4 years old now. When Remus told Sirius that Sirius had been absolutely devastated and often voiced his displeasure. He pouted when Harry expressed his happiness with his books and learning in general. 

“No Harry why do you like to learn! Hate books like Mummy!” Sirius pleaded. He sat by the toy chest and tried to entice Harry over with several toys, it wasn't working at all. Harry looked up at him with a confused look than smiled and looked down at his book. Paddy was cuddled against his chest as he matched different numbers to pictures of up to five items. “No Harry love! You are a Gryffindor Gryffindors don't like books! They're poison to your soul, Harry your Marauder side is counting on you Harry and your snubbing it! Think of the pranks you could achieve if you didn't read! I'm loosing him to the book's side!” Sirius wailed dramatically when Harry just gave him a amused babyish look and them looked back down at his book after eagerly calling Sirius over.

Remus walked into the room, his hair was still wet and he looked newly shaved. He shook his head fondly, “Siri why can't you just admit defeat already? He's going to be a good little bookworm and enjoy learning and reading!” Remus said with pride. “Well I know who's genes are to blame when someone is spelling his underpants over his head!” Sirius grumbled to himself. Remus quirked an eyebrow at Sirius, “Did you think that I wouldn't hear that?” He asked. Sirius turned red and stuttered, “Well uh, I didn't think that you would say anything! I new that you could uh hear me, of course you can haha, your a werewolf! Werewolves have good hearing so of course I couldn't forget for a moment that you did!” Remus snorted and leaned down, kissing him on the lips, “Of course you knew love.” He said and sat behind Harry petting his soft baby hair. Harry grinned up at him and pointed at his book, “Da seew? Mew fwa!” He told him proudly. Remus grinned down at him and glanced and mournful looking Sirius, “Yes daddy sees that you are far because your a smart boy my lovely Harry.” Remus cooed. Sirius gave an anguished cry when Harry giggled and preened from the praise he was receiving. 

All three turned in surprise when a screech and a smashing noise came from the kitchen. Remus scooped Harry up and handed him to Sirius. He stalked out of the room with his wand held out in front of himself. 

In the kitchen there were two owls. One was a regal looking black and silver Eagle owl and the other was the large mud brown Horned owl that had attempted to attack his family nearly 5 months before. Both owls were hissing and clawing at each other. The Eagle owl seemed to be the one that was winning even though it was smaller. The Horned owl puffed itself up and looked like he was attempting to look larger and more threatening, it wasn't working. The large owl began to look uncomfortable and coward a little when the Eagle owl clicked its beak at him and hissed dangerously. The Eagle owl flapped its wings twice and landed on a chair it hissed and snapped at the other when the Horned owl tried to land on the table. The other quickly landed on the chair across from it and hooted nervously. The larger owl had ruffled feathers and little gouges all down his torso while the smaller owl had only a few small scratches and maybe one or two feathers missing.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at the Potter's owl's shame. He hissed at him but quickly quieted when the Eagle owl snapped at him. The Eagle owl hooted proudly at Remus and held out its leg it held itself in a confident dignified manner but unlike the other bird it wasn't rude or pompous. Remus cautiously approached it, he didn't know who the bird belonged to and wasn't willing to have some surprise attack sprung on him by the creature. The Potter owl hooted in a disbelieving way and looked confused when he wasn't approached first. The other owl waited patiently for Remus to remove the letter from around its leg. 

Remus was surprised to see that the wax on the letter was imbedded with the Malfoy family crest and that the bird was still sitting and didn't seem to be planing on leaving anytime soon. Remus gave it a curious look but decided that he would deal with it after he had got the letter from the menace of an owl that the Potter's owned. He got the letter easy enough but right before he removed his hand, the letter in his grasp, the bird sliced into it with his razor sharp claws. He hooted in an oddly pleased way and looked at Remus with smug eyes. “Damn you bloody bastard! You act just like that arsehole owner of yours!” Remus said sneering at the bird and held his hand. The Eagle owl made an alarmed noise and before Remus knew what was going on the Brown bird was knocked to the floor being brutally pecked and and clawed. He shrieked and once he was able to get away in a rush of air he was out of the window being chased by the still hardly harmed Eagle owl it came back after a few minutes and sat on the windowsill, preening itself. 

“Why do I have a feeling that today is going to have unpleasant surprises?” Remus grumbled and rapped his hand with a rag. Remus sighed and walked over to the pantry cupboard and pulled out a leftover piece of corn beef. He then moved over to a cupboard with dishes of all sorts in it and pulled out a small plate and a small bowl. “Here.” He said and sat the plate in front of the bird with the beef on it and the bowl which he filled with water in front of it as well. The owl hooted and hopped over to the water.

“Well I better go and read these to Siri.” Remus said and left the owl to recuperate. “What took you so long? I was starting to freak out pretty bad.” Sirius said, he was gently petting Harry's soft hair and bouncing him on his knee. Remus held out two letters with a grimace. “Potter's, and is that the Malfoy crest? Fun, fun get to deal with two traumatic families in the same day without them even being here!” Sirius said with a moody groan. Remus nodded and sunk down onto the couch, running his hands through his hair. “We really should get this over with...” Remus sighed out. “Yaya yaya, whatever just open the damn thing already!” Sirius said and turned Harry around and held him above his head grinning at him. He kissed all over his face and laughed at the surprised look Harry gave him. Harry squeaked, “Ma doiwn!” He said and squirmed. “Sirius I'm going to start reading now... What one do you want me to read first?” Remus said, nibbling his lip. Sirius had a thoughtful but also grim look on his face, “We should probably get the worst out of the way... Potter's are definitely the worst of the two evils.” Sirius said. 

“Alright, than it's settled were are reading the Potter's first.. Way are we reading it?” He suddenly said. “Yaya, why are we even going to read it?” Sirius said a look of concentration on his face. Remus went to tare up the letter but was stopped by Sirius, “Remmy no! Think about the way they run their mouths even in letters, we need to know what we are up against if we see them again!” He said. Remus stared at him in surprise, “I never thought that you would be the one that would think of something like that...” Remus said in amusement. Sirius flushed and sputtered indigently, “I have my moments! And-and I was the best Marauder of us all so of course I would think of something like that! I was the awesome one!” Sirius exclaimed proudly. Remus looked ready to burst into laughter. Once he was calmed down he cleared his throat, “He comes the torture. Now here we go... Dear Pads and well Remus, We have decided to forgive you for your cruel words and for publicly humiliating us. I was out of line no matter how wrong it is for men to want to do it up the arse. I still think it is disturbing that you some how had a kid...Lils was decided that we should offer what is best for a child so we decided that we would help the both of you and would be glad to take you-your daughter off of your hands and raise her as our own. Lils's birthday party is in a week and we expect you to be here since you did miss our son's birthday. We would like discretion between the two of you though, meaning no kissing touching of any kind, announcing what you are to each other, that Pads gave birth to the kid, and you better not even bloody think of shagging anywhere in our home or I will be forced to remove you from our home, I won't have the two of you or even your daughter ruining this for my Lils! Also, please-please don't bring to much with your daughter Lils went a little over board with the shopping for our soon to be daughter, she can't wait to have her. I'm glad we can raise her right though and Lils always wanted a daughter but I understood that she couldn't stand the chance of getting stretch marks. She was so exited when she decided that we would help you guys by giving her a -pro-proper home. Lils said that she wants the both of you to give her to her for her birthday once she's opened all of the other gifts! Isn't that a great idea? I can't wait to see you guys and my soon to be daughter! Your friends always, James and Lils.” Both Remus and Sirius were both horrified and angry with the letter. 

“That bit-wench! How dare she and that idiot bastard! How dare they tell us that we will be there and give them our kid so they can raise him right? If they get anywhere near him I'll-I'll kill them! I'll kill them slowly, so slow! I may even get Bella or-or even I may even get mother to help! She would you know, she would... Hahahahah, wouldn't that be the sight Remmy the Potter's squirming on the ground like little worms, they couldn't be good parents then could they? Mother knows how to make a person go mad without even trying, she's that good you know. We can't let them near him! And why does everyone always think that Harry is a girl? I mean really! He is most diffidently a little boy even if he might be able to have kids in the future like that... It makes me want to kill them, it really does... No one threatens a Black.” Sirius said with a crazed look on his face and a grin that made Remus very, very uncomfortable. “Siri I think... You need to calm down, no murdering or torture... I'm just as angry but-” Sirius glared at him, “But your not a Black you wouldn't understand!” He insisted.

Remus had once heard that nearly every Black, even if they didn't act like it normally were unstable and a bit mad, it ran in the blood. Some just acted eccentric, like Sirius normally did, but most also were dangerous as well and could snap at anytime. They were also normally highly protective of things and people they thought of as theirs. Harry was theirs and family. Family was important to purebloods, especially Blacks. They were extremely protective, that was most likely why his parents reacted so badly. Remus never voiced what he thought on it, he didn't want anything to do with the family but he had a feeling the reason that the flipped out so bad was because Sirius had abandoned them and in their minds betrayed them, his family they were crazy making the reaction worse. The perceived betrayal must have hurt them worse than anything else.

“Siri, I promise that I will die before I let them have our Cub and do you really think that I would want to go to their party. Remember Dotty and her fixation on me?” Remus said shivering. Sirius did an Eewwww look and stuck out his tongue like a disgusted child, “Don't even remind me! She was one of the most revolting creepy girls I ever met! Even that crazy girl twitchwity or whatever wasn't that bloody wacko!” Sirius said and sat Harry down to sit near Remus. “I probably really don't want to hear the next letter's content but just, just get it over with please!” Sirius said, dread in his voice. Harry looked up at the two with a worried look, “Don't worry your pretty little head my lovely Harry!” Remus cooed, Harry smiled up at him and held his arms up. “Da!” He said happily. “No Harry, Mummy and Daddy are busy, ok?” He said gently. Harry gave him an upset look but quickly got over his unhappiness and crawled over to his mat and curled up, squirming under his lion blanket with Paddy, until only a foot and his longish tuft of hair peaked out from underneath it.

“To the next letter... Dear Remus and Sirius, I first wish to inquire if my niece is doing well. Cissa and I hope that you both are as well. I was both disgusted and shaken during the time at the bookshop. We both wished that you could have trusted us, we are family and we wish to be able to aid you, either of you in any time of need. We both also were wanting to invite both of you and our niece to our son's third birthday party on the 1st. He seemed to be quite taken the last time that he had saw him and will surely love to see Harry again, as would we. Please send back your reply with Ursala. Your loved one's with best regards, Lucius and Narcissa. Also, Narcissa and I know perfectly well that dear Harry is a boy but he is as close as either of us will get to having a niece and also as our only niece/nephew we hope that you will allow us to one day spoil him.” Remus finished with a thoughtful expression. “No Remmy, don't even think about it! I'm not letting our baby anywhere near those nutters! And what the hell? The kid's turning three? I just thought he was a huge baby! How in the hell is he three, he was crawling and didn't talk at all!” Sirius said desperately. “Well he is pampered beyond belief maybe he doesn't feel the need to do any of those things yet. Also not to get off of the subject, Siri Harry needs to meet his family. He also hasn't been around other children his age either... It isn't health for him or for you not to interact more with others, especially family! Narcissa loves you and is worried about you Siri.” Remus said kindly. “Well I'm fine with being with just you and Harry! Their crazy!” Sirius insisted. “Alright love, so it's a no.” Remus said with slumped shoulders. “Of course.” Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Remus left the room and summoned a piece of parchment and grabbed a quail and bottle of ink from a shelf. He glanced over in the direction of the living room and began to write. “We are all doing well and appreciate your asking. I am sorry that I never thanked you properly for protecting my son. I am sorry that we left we have trouble trusting anyone and we just had to go home we were so shaken. I feel that we should at least try to get along it is sad how split up the family is we have no one so I hope for both my son's sake and Sirius's that maybe one day your family could become a part of theirs. We will be attending your son's birthday party and cannot wait to be there. Sincerely Remus and Sirius. Remus nodded to himself and when over to Ursula she looked up and held out her leg. Remus tied the letter around it. “Thank you for putting that rotten git in his place.” Remus said with a smirk. She nodded and hooted before spreading her wings and flew away. Remus smiled, he was going to make things right... He hoped.

 

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you didn't like this chapter I felt it was the right place to stop.
> 
>  
> 
> Please review, it motivates me and makes me feel like at least some people appreciate my effort. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Puppy love and Party Crashing


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the link to my Deviantart and if someone has a premium account that can make an group of some sort than I would love if you could host the contest. Who ever that would be willing I would be happy to make some sort of one shot for you or chapter for one of my stories! I do Plan on getting a premium account soon/Anyway here is the link!
> 
> Link To My Account: http://yuvush.deviantart.com/
> 
> Link To Maxumus Story: http://www.wattpad.com/story/2127155-a-beta-among-alphas-secrets-of-the-lycanburgs
> 
> Accalia Silvermoon's Entry: http://yuvush.deviantart.com/art/Contest-Entry-Accalia-Silvermoon-407302243?ga_submit_new=10%253A1381791465
> 
> Contest Info is Below!
> 
> Okay I am starting a contest. I would like people to create pictures of Characters from my Story Harry Lupin, Cub of Two Marauders. I would prefer either the OCs or the main characters of the story to be the main theme in the pictures. It can be a character that is right now only ten or so and drew older it doesn't matter. What ever one that I think is the best (doesn't mean best drawn but the one I like the best, seems to spend more time than scribbling a stick body on a piece of paper the most thought and care even if it isn't a great drawing it's suppose to be fun and something that just about anyone can get in) 
> 
> I will put the picture I pick as the picture for the story.
> 
> Also if someone wants me to add an OC than people can draw what they want them to look like and or maybe write a description. People can tell me who they like the most in reviews and stuff like that can be a facture in who wins. 
> 
> Also allowing Slash pics Whatever you guys like. 
> 
> 'PRIZES' 
> 
> Winning Cover Picture-being used as this story's picture
> 
> Best OC Created-Next is me using a submitted OC character in my story maybe more than one
> 
> last one either I can write Remmy/Siri 'loving'(Screwing) in the story wolfed out or not, pretty much tell me the scenario or later on as a one shot
> 
> I can write one of the characters of the winners choosing with Harry.
> 
> Everyone will get there Writing names written down that enters and I will write down the winners. 
> 
> I may be doing contests similar to this one on and off. 
> 
> REMEMBER It's for fun so don't get angry or upset if you don't win because there will most likely be more contests like this one that you have a chance of winning and also in a way everyone is because they did their best I am putting in each chapter who ever has entered the contest, People get to see your pics(They will have your user name on them, write it on your email if you are giving it to me that way) and also because of whoever won the one shots above you get to read Slash so it should make up for that right? 
> 
> IMPORTANT FOR ENTERING CONTEST!
> 
> I have a Deviantart account, my name is Yuvush on there. 
> 
> If you want me to see your pic or description Please either send me your link for the pic/Description or send it to my email which is Onehiorotrouble at Yahoo dot com. 
> 
> If someone wants other people to see their work/what they wrote, I will make a gallery for everyone that enters but don't want the pic on their account or doesn't have one.
> 
> Think of this contest as belated gifts for graduating and my birthday and getting into college!
> 
> My Not Be ABLE to update in the next few weeks because I have to get a job, I may update really soon but don't expect it!

Start Chapter 10

 

Remus bout Draco's birthday present with the excuse that he needed to buy some more ink and start with Harry's birthday shopping. He actually did need to do both so he was killing two birds with one stone. He had decided to buy something educational, he doubted that anyone else would. Remus got a large learning book for children 2-5 that he thought would teach him and also entertain him, it would Harry. His son would have loved it but he didn't really know how other children Harry's age would be about receiving something like that, he was glad it had anti-rip charms on it. Draco seemed to be destructive, maybe all children his age were... Remus didn't know because Harry wasn't. Harry was gentle, well behaved, and normally very careful with his toys. Remus hoped that Draco didn't out right hate what he got him.

On the day of the birthday party Remus dressed in his best dress robes and convinced Sirius to dress in his best as well but he couldn't get Sirius to allow him to dress Harry up at all. “He's a baby Remmy! Let him be comfortable and free, look at him. Look at how comfy our Harry is, yes you are!” Sirius crowned at Harry who was wearing very comfortable looking footy pajamas and holding Paddy close to himself. Harry grinned up at his parents and held up his arms. Sirius eagerly scooped him up and kissed all over his face smiling as well. “See Remmy? He's happy and were just going out for an oddly expensive breakfast. Why are we going to Miss Muffit's anyway? Why do you think they named it that?” Sirius said bouncing Harry on his hip with a thoughtful expression. Remus sighed, “You know as well as I that Muffit's are normally most interested in the culinary arts.” He said rolling his eyes and straightening his sleeves. Sirius put Harry in his basket. “Yes, but why is it called Miss Muffit's?” Sirius stressed. Remus's expression changed to a concentrating one, “I-I think I heard a muggle story once that had something to do with a woman called Miss Muffit... she was eating some type of porridge I think and a spider scared her away?” Remus said with a shrug and picked up the basket. “Oh, Lady Muffit and the Arcumantuala in the tree! That happened a few hundred years ago I think... The Arcumantuala tried to maul the poor woman while she was enjoying a bit of breakfast under a family friend's tree. Turned out the guy was a total nutter and did some weird ritual thing so he could talk to and command all spiders to do his bidding. He was angry that she picked her husband over him. He became a dark lord for a bit, funny thing is he is far closer related to the Potters and Weasleys than to the Blacks.” Sirius said. He snickered and Remus nearly did as well. “How do you know that and not me?” Remus said. Sirius grinned, “Besides the fact that your family is one of the most secretive and secluded and least involved in outside affairs?.... Well do you really think that the 'light' families would want that to get out? I don't think so. The only reason that I even know about it is because our family has kept every snot rag they could get their hands on from people that were of any use or that were an enemy for the last... I don't know 500-600 hundred years? We hold grudges really strong in our family, nearly as strong as we regard power and purity.” Sirius said with a grimace. Remus raised an eyebrow and was about to comment but thought better of it, Sirius was probably not joking.

“Are we ready?” Remus asked. “Yup, checked my trousers while I was upstairs so I should be alright.” Sirius said. Remus blushed and shook his head. “Da ouw!” Harry said and stared at the floor intently. Remus sighed, “When we get there love.” Remus said. 

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron Sirius grumbled about the ash on his robs and spelled it off. Before they could even walk a step a house elf stumbled in front of them and bowed. It nervously looked up at hanging clock and yelped.“Times to be goings cousins of Looly's Masters!” The house elf squeaked before grabbing both Sirius's arm and Remus's and aperating away. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius stumbled and nearly fell on his face once they arrived. “Bloody hell, what in Merlin's hairy balls just happened?' He snarled. He looked around and paled, “No, this can't be happening! We need to escape Remmy, escape!” Sirius said dramatically. Remus snorted and walked away. The house elf was no where in sight. “What are you doing!” Sirius shrieked. “No, Harry love! Your Daddy has gone mad, Mummy is going to save you!” He said frantically and ran after Remus. 

“Oh, hello Remus how are you?” Lucius said and smiled down at Harry. Harry stared up at him with large curious green eyes. “He is even more beautiful than before.” Lucius crowned. Remus couldn't help but to throw out his chest in pride. “Yes, he is going to be a heart breaker isn't he?” He said. Lucius quirked his lips, “Yes, no doubt who will have him though.” He said arrogantly. Remus frowned, “Harry isn't going to be betrothed to your son.” He said in an exasperated manner. Lucius curled his lip, “We will see.” He said and looked back down at Harry who was squirming around and looked frustrated. 

“Harry looks displeased.” Lucius said with an interested expression. Remus snorted, “He probably wants to be let out. Harry doesn't mind not being able to get away or not having much space as long as he is free to do as he pleases.” Remus said affectionately. “Da doiwn!” Harry whined. Lucius looked surprised, “I didn't think one of his age would be able to speak so well...” He said. Harry held up his arms after Remus didn't respond to his whines. Lucius looked down at him again and then at Remus. “May I hold him?” He asked. Remus bit his lip and nodded. 

Lucius picked up Harry and paled at the fuzzy pajamas he was wearing. Harry looked a bit uncomfortable, he had only ever been picked up by his parents. Both Remus and Lucius began to walk down the hall. “What is he wearing?” Lucius said. Remus sighed, “Sirius insisted that because he is so young that he should only be wearing comfortable clothing, meaning his favorite footy pajamas.” He said in an exasperated tone. “It is not surprising with how odd he is.” Lucius said in amusement. Thumps became louder and louder. Both men stopped and turned after hearing pants. “You gasp* are let-letting him cough* have our son!” Sirius said panting and bent over, trying to recuperate. “Are you alright Siri?”Remus said and rushed to his side. He patted and rubbed Sirius's back. 

“Oh, Sirius and Remus I have been so eager to see the both of you again! And is that Harry?” Narcissa crowned. She eagerly walked over and gaped like a fish when she saw what he was wearing.“Why is he not dressed properly?” She asked. Lucius gave Sirius a look. She sighed, “I had the oddest feeling something like this would happen... Thankfully once Remus contacted me I went shopping with Bella for him, he will look so nice in what I have in mind! Won't you darling?” She said in an ecstatic tone. “You did what!” Sirius shrieked and pushed Remus away. 

“Lucius dear can you please stay here and try to prevent a fight?” Narcissa said nervously. He nodded reluctantly, “Yes...” He said and gave Harry to her. She bounced him on her hip and picked up the nappy bag that had been sat on the ground. “Come on Harry darling, lets get you looking presentable.” Narcissa said with a smile. 

They eventually ended up in a large room. It was easily large enough for 9 or 10 normal sized bedrooms to fit in and was full of toys. On one wall was a mural of trees and flowers. A unicorn and her foal were grazing and the occasional squirrel ran around. In the shade under one of the largest trees was a man dressed in dark dueling robes. He was a handsome man that looked to be in his forty's. He had long black hair in a pony tail and high cheekbones. He had a straight aristocratic nose and perfectly shaped eyes. He was most definitely a Black there wasn't a doubt about it. “Oh, Grandfather I did not even think that it was possible for any of the portraits to come in here!” Narcissa said, holding her chest. 

Arcturus quirked an eyebrow, “I needed to see the one that everyone had such high praise for.” He said and shifted into a different position. “Now if you will show me my grandchild?” He said and stared at the little tuft of Black hair. Narcissa smiled, “Of course! Harry is quite the beauty.” She said and turned to face him. Harry looked up at the painting with uncertainty. “The child, is it...” He was cut off. “Harry is a he grandfather.” Narcissa said. He nodded, “yes, well he is most definitely of our noble blood. Is he also of... Lupin descent as well?” He asked. Narcissa gave him a surprised look. “Well yes, his father is a Lupin. He may actually be the last. But one can never know with that line. How did you know?” She said. Arcturus nodded, “yes, difficult to tell when another is wilting away when there is nothing to look at with or without the senses.” He said, completely ignoring the question she asked. She sighed sadly. “Narcissa, what is the poor child wearing?” Arcturus asked with an odd look at the pajamas. “Sirius thinks that no matter the occasion a child should were their sleep wear everywhere they go!” She said in a amused tone. Harry smiled at her tone and snuggled closer to Paddy. “Now I need to get you dressed Harry darling.” Narcissa cooed and walked over to a changing mat area, several outfits were already on a little table next to it. 

What Narcissa and Cygnus finally agreed on was not something that either of his parents would have ever agreed with. Harry was dressed in emerald colored socks. He was in dress robes but they might as well have been a dress. He wore little green bloomers and the robes had little ruffles in all of the right places and cute short puffy flower sleeves. They were dark green with light almost silver gold trim, the last thing that he had on was a ruffled green and silver headband. “Oh Harry! Your looking so adorable!” Narcissa cooed and held him up. Harry frowned and stared at Paddy. Narcissa sat him on the floor and handed him his plush. “Come Harry dear lets go see Draky.” She said. Harry frowned and looked more interested in a corner shelf of books than in following her. Just as he was about to go and look at them he saw a book sticking out of his nappy bag. Before he could get to it Narcissa scooped him up. Harry whined like a puppy and pointed but she ignored that. She picked up the bag and put it over the oppose arms shoulder, “We are going to go see Draky Harry!” Narcissa said and turned to their grandfather, “We will see you at the party grandfather.” She said. Cygnus nodded, “yes I expect you will.” He said looking half asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Oh Draky, look who mummy has for you!” Narcissa cooed. Harry looked down at the some what thinned out child with a confused, slowly a look of recollection passed over his face and he cringed and clung to Narcissa. Draco looked up and froze, “down hwer!” He ordered. Narcissa smiled, prying Harry's hands from her sleeve. “Their you are sweety. Now play nice while I go and get dressed!” She cooed and left. Harry didn't seem to want to be anywhere near Draco unlike Draco who was acting like a love sick puppy. Harry glared at him and tried his best to ignore him. He saw a stack of blocks of all shapes and sizes and toddled over with more grace than most children even a little older than Draco had. Draco glared at the blocks that Harry was stacking so neatly and stomped over. “No! No bwak! Me pway yous! Yous minezis mumny swad!” He screamed and stomped his little feet in anger. Draco's face was turning red and his eyes enraged. Harry looked up with an uncomfortable expression and warily continued to play with the blocks. Draco kicked the blocks over with a spiteful grin, “No bwaks no mores!” He said. Harry looked up with teary eyes and sniffled. He held Paddy to his chest and rubbed his eyes, “Yowu meawn!” Harry said. Harry stood up and walked to the door. “Iz no mean! Iz good bwoy, mumny swad so!” Draco said stomping a little foot. 

Harry stared up at the door and smiled when it opened. He cringed away when he saw one of the scary people. Bellatrix had managed to sneak in and get around every security measure and she was quite proud of that fact. She had went to Harry's stay over room but didn't find him in there. Bellatrix pouted, “Where are you wittle Harry-werry!” She had cooed and stalked down the hallway. She had heard yelling and recognized her undesirable nephew's voice and opened the door.

“Oh Harry-werry you have gotten so pretty-witty! Come here to aunty Bella and let her take a good look at you!” She crowned with open arms. Harry was about to step away when Draco began to throw a tantrum and screamed, “No! No! No! Minezis. Hawy hare nows!” Draco said with a sneer and pointed to his side. Harry backed away until he was in Bellatrix's grabbing range and was snatched up. He squeaked and squirmed. Bellatrix grinned and rocked him back and forth on her hip as if she was dancing. “I don't think Harry-werry likes you very much!” Bellatrix said viciously and cackled. She closed the door when things started to rattle. “Don't worry wittle Harry-werry aunty Bella won't let the ugly wittle ratty-watty get betrothed to you! Aunty Bella wuves you so much.” She said smiling. Harry looked a little less uncomfortable. 

“Do you want to see your uncles sweety?” She cooed and turned into a room. Two men were sitting by a fire, one was reading and one was staring at the ceiling. “Bella, what did you do?” The stockier man said, eying Harry. Bellatrix snickered, “Well, I decided to go on a wittle walk and found wittle Harry-werry on the way.” She said. The man quirked an eyebrow, “you found him... Alone in a hallway. I'm I suppose to believe that?” He said with a skeptical look on his face. Bellatrix pouted, “well yes! I just wanted us to spend a wittle time with our nephew!” She said. The man sighed and held out his arms. Bellatrix plopped Harry on his lap and smiled like a child on Christmas. Harry stared up at the man with big green eyes and smiled. The man smiled back and the thinner one sat next to him smiling as well. “He's going to be crushing men's hearts in his hands when he's older, aren't you sweety?” Bellatrix crowned. The thin man looked up at Bellatrix nervously and Harry had a confused look. The man petted Harry's soft Hair. He began to bounce Harry on his knee and glanced at his brother. “Rabastan do you want to hold him?” The man asked. Rabastan's eyes went wide, “I uh, no I'm fine Roldophas...” He said. Roldophas sighed and began to tickle Harry who giggled and shrieked wiggling as much as he could away from the fingers. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three left the room dressed perfectly. Harry was in Bellatrix's arms being cooed over and was protectively surrounded by the two men. Rabastan was timidly waving at Harry and Rodolphas was smiling at him. Harry grinned over Bellatrix's shoulder at the two and waved back. 

They entered the ballroom. It was filled to the brim with people. “Where have you been?” Walburga said and stopped in front of the three.“They say that a child has gone missing.” She said and stared at Harry. Rodolphas frowned, “Bella, I thought that you would have at least told your sister that you were going to take him for a while.” He said speaking to her with disappointment clear in his voice. Bellatrix glared up at him, “Well she wouldn't let me if I asked, trying to get our poor wittle Harry-werry betrothed to icky wittle Draky-waky!” She whined. 

“Harry!” Sirius grabbed Harry from Bellatrix and kissed him everywhere. “Merlin, Mummy thought that something happened to you! Don't ever leave me again!” He said sniffling and hugged Harry to himself. “What! You have, you are a what?” Walburga shrieked and held her bosom. Before She could utter another syllable Hyacinthus, his daughters, and his four month old son were with him. Everyone was surprised when they saw his toddler's blue hair and and mercury colored eyes. He eagerly looked around and grinned at Harry and his eyes bleed to neon blue before their very eyes.. Harry stared in amusement at what he had seen.

Remus who had appeared silently at Sirius's side not long after Sirius had nearly ran over to snatch Harry up was the first to break out of his daze, “Is he a Morphamagus?” He asked. “Sort of, he can only change the color of his hair and eyes and he can change the texture of his hair a bit but that is it. Both I and my husband were amazed when his hair was red when he was born, our family has never mixed with anyone that had red hair before. I nearly dropped him when his hair turned black.” He said with a shrug.

Hyacinthus kindly smiled at everyone and grinned at Harry, “It seems that he grows more lovely with every passing day! I do wonder though they way you are Sirius, why is he dressed the way he is?” The man said. His voice was musical, almost inhuman. Sirius frowned, “what do you- What the bloody hell did that crazy woman dress my son in? He looks like a bloody girl! Wait a moment, is he wearing bloomers? I'll going to get her for this! Mark my word Cissa I'll get you for humiliating my son!” Sirius said dramatically. Everyone gave him an amused look, even his mother had a hint of a smile and snorted, “you are most definitely as odd and melodramatic as I had remembered.” She said, shaking her head in an almost fond manner. “My I hold my grandson?” Walburga demanded. “Oh, is that your little son?” An old woman asked. Remus and Sirius immediately recognized her from the shop. “ I never got to properly introduce myself, My Name is Amaryllis and I suspect that you are Sirius and Remus Lupin?” She said. Remus nodded, “yes we are. I quite liked your strengthen when you were dealing with them.” He said. She smiled wickedly, “and I yours!” She said, smirking.

Hycacinthus smiled thoughtfully, when Harry began to wiggle and stared at the ground with frustration.“Doiwn ma!” Harry whined. “Their is an area for the children to play in the center of the room.” Hycacinthus said. “Really?” Sirius said sounding surprised. The other man nodded. “Well I guess that I could let him play as long as ichy little Drakypoo isn't in there with him!” Sirius said. Hycacinthus snickered, “No, he is not in there he has the displeasure of being the birthday boy to the Malfoys. Narcissa is quite nice but she treats the child like a prince and it shows.” He said. “Finally someone agrees with me!” Sirius said. The entire group began to move to the center of the room, even Sirius's mother who eyed Harry in an approving manner and looked to be itching to hold him. 

Once they got to the center of the room both Sirius and Hycacinthus sat their children in the warded area. Doinysius grinned at Harry and got to his feet Harry did as well and looked nervous, unlike Doinysius. Doinysius eagerly toddled over to Harry and grabbed Harry's free hand, gently pulling him over to the blocks. He offered Harry a block which was timidly accepted. They both began to build a little castle together, eventually Harry began to smile to and giggle at something Doinysius said in toddler talk. “Awww, isn't that adorable!” Hycacinthus cooed. “Oh, great now we have another we may need to watch when they get older!” Sirius grumbled.

 

A red haired woman suddenly began to stomp over screaming, “you embarrassed me! How dare the both of you! I was suppose to have her, I even told my friends, I was going to accept the both of you with open arms and you betrayed me!” A woman shrieked and stomped over to the group. “I was going to raise her right! You agreed, she belongs to me!” Lilly Potter shrieked. Nearly everyone in the room stopped talking at once and stared. “Merlin's hair balls, how in the bloody hell did she get in here?” Sirius snarled. Walburga gave Sirius a horrified look, “You promessed her what! Blood traitor, you sold my grandchild to a mudblood! I knew you could not change taint of my loins!” She growled. “I didn't promise that nutter anything! She demanded in a letter written by her idiot husband that we go to her party and give her our child!” Sirius snapped. “That mudblood did what! I will not stand for that filth to threaten to take away any member of our most noble and great house!” Walburga said with deadly rage in her eyes. “Arrest her McDillis! Before I do something far worse than the darkest pits of Alzkaban could do to her! Which I will have her sent to, mark my words mudblood you will regret the day you crossed my family!” She said with disturbing grin. “What you-you can't do that to me my husband is Deputy head of the Auror department! You-you set me up you cock sucking freaks!” She screamed before being stunned and lead out. People looked disgusted and horrified. They began to whisper to each other and stare at the spot that Lilly Potter had been only moments before.

Sirius pouted when he saw Harry showing Doinysius how to use a book that was being completely ignored by the other children, Doinysius smiled at Harry and happily shared the book with him. “No Harry love I told you to be like Mummy, hate books! Please, I'll never make you a Gryffindor if you get much smarter!” Sirius said mournfully. Walburga snorted, “I hardly know the child and can see that he is no Gryffindor, which I am quite grateful for. It brings me some sorrow that he may not end up a Slytherin but if he does not than I guess that Ravenclaw would be an acceptable second.” She said, and quirked her lips at Harry.

 

End Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I think about Doinysius being with Harry? Yes, no? I have a poll on fanfiction.net under my name to vote on who you guys want Harry to end up with, can add suggestions or vote on here too. Up to three people.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter hint: Play dates and seeing Parents


	11. Chapter 11

Start Chapter 11

A little over 3 years had passed. Harry was still very small and even more pretty than before and far ahead in his academic achievements than most children his age. While most children were learning their ABC's and how to count to 10, maybe learn how to spell things like cat or dog, Harry was already reading and understanding books that normally only a 7 or 8 year old would be able to read. Because of this Sirius took every chance that he could to moan and despair over his losing battle. 

“Come on Harry love lets go prank your Daddy! Won't that be fun?” Sirius said in a conspiratorially whisper. Harry snorted, “Mummy, isn't that kiwnd of meawn?” Harry said. “No, no it's all in good fun! Please Harry, don't you want to make Mummy happy? It's fun to be a Marauder!” Sirius pleaded with a quivering lip and a pathetic attempt at puppy eyes. Harry giggled at his mother, “Mummy that doesdn't work on me anymwore.”Harry said smiling at Sirius and shook his head. Sirius pouted, “Well if you don't want to do that don't you want Mummy to take you up on the new broom I got?” Sirius said sounding like an exited puppy. “No thwank wou Mummy. I wants to rwead the twome that Gwandmwa gave me.” Harry said gleefully. 

Sirius went gray, “Are you crazy? You accepted a book from that crazy hag, what were you thinking? Also it's beautiful out Harry love, play, prank, do something other than read, I’m drowning Here, I can’t get you into Gryffindor if you snuff out your soul with those icky books!” Sirius Whined looking mildly devastated and frightened. Harry sighed, “Mummy, I wants to rwead my bwook pwease.” He said and walked over to a rapped package. He unwrapped it to reveal an ancient looking book. Sirius was surprised to see that it was the family's original copy of a collection of legends that few knew of outside of the Black's main family. It was supposedly about when their family even began to take shape. “How the, how did you convince her to let you have that?” Sirius said with a dumb struck look on his face. Harry shrugged, “I thwink that Gwandmwa wikes me lots and not wou.”He said and scooted onto the couch, his little legs dangled over the edge. “No one is any fun in this house! I mean look at you, your all dressed up to read a book and it isn't even Lunch time yet!” Sirius said and pouted. 

Remus came into the room looking confused, “Why aren't you dressed Siri?” Remus asked. Sirius gave him an incredulous look, “It's only 10 something in the morning why would I get out of my awesome jameys? I mean look at them!” Sirius said. He was wearing footy pajamas in stripes of red and gold. Remus cringed, “Of course Siri, they're lovely...” He said in a placating tone. “Of course they are! Look at them they're amazing! Only the sexiest Marauder or Gryffindor could pull these off and I am both!" Sirius bragged with his chest thrust out pridefully.

Remus grimaced and shook his head but didn't comment, it would just cause fighting or sulking or even a mixture of both. "Siri you really need to get dress, we are going over to your cousin's house for Harry's play-date, remember?" Remus said rubbing his forehead and sighed. "What! When did this happen? Why is this happening? We just managed to avoid that brat for the last 2 years!" Sirius whined.

Remus groaned, “Siri remember, we were invited over along with several other families and their children? Harry is going so he can socialize a bit and because Dionysius is going to be there to, which we both know Harry would love.” Remus said making sure to put up a silence spell so not to spoil the surprise. “But, I thought they were going to be on holiday for another week?” Sirius said in surprise. Remus rolled his eyes, “Do you ever pay attention to what I say?” Remus said in exasperation. Sirius pouted, “Of course I do! I’m just forgetful when I am doing… other things….” Sirius said, getting shifty eyed. Remus shook his head fondly, “We need to leave in the next ten minutes Siri, unlike you love I don’t like to be late.” Remus said.

“10 Minutes! Do you know how long it takes to make myself presentable?” Sirius said and sprinted out of the room. Remus dis-spelled the silence spell and sat next to Harry, smiling affectionately. He looked over his shoulder and began to point out words that Harry didn’t know or had trouble reading and explained them or helped him pronounce them. He didn’t really like how dark and scary the story Harry was reading was but he knew that Harry would be devastated if something his grandma gave him was taken away.

Nearly 15 minutes later Sirius came out looking upset but as handsome and perfect as he normally did. “I didn’t even get to shower!” He moaned and pouted. Remus snorted, “You showered last night.” He said, Harry smiled. “Alright, so are we ready to go?” Sirius grumbled. Remus stood up and grabbed a bag that had some books and a few other things in it for Harry. Harry grabbed a gold bookmark that had also been in package from his grandmother. The top of The metal book mark was in the shape of a dog head.

Harry scooted off of the couch and handed his father his book then, went over to the couch and grabbed Paddy. “I am rweady.” He said and held up his arms in front of his father. Remus picked him up and grabbed some floo powder, he yelled, “ Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England!” And stepped through the fire place and into a large parlor. Sirius fallowed, tripping on his shoe laces and nearly fell on his face,“Merlin’s bloody balls, what the hell just happened?” Sirius squeaked. Harry giggled, “wour shwoes are not tieded.” He said. Remus smirked and sat Harry down. They all began to walk through the now relatively familiar rooms.

“Oh, Harry dear how are you?” Narcissa cooed and swiftly picked Harry up and squeezed him in a bear hug. Harry grinned, “Gwood Aunty Cissa!” He said gleefully and hugged back the best he could. Sirius whined mournfully at the sight."Owh! Remmy stop doing that!" Sirius grumbled and rubbed the back of his head after Remus smacked it. "She is his aunt Siri, you should be happy." Remus said smiling at the two, as the five of them walked. "But-but Remmy! She's evil, she makes Harry cross dress and he doesn't even mind it! And wait a minute-” Sirius said and looked at Harry the best he could, “What the bloody hell? Is Harry wearing those awful dress robs that make him look like a girl? Didn't Narcissa get those things for him... Wait! Did you dress him in these?" Sirius sputtered with wide eyes. Remus smirked, “Well at least she is getting him ready, without even knowing it as am I.” Remus said. Sirius squeaked, “What! What are you talking about Remmy!”Sirius stuttered. Remus grinned and quickly walked ahead of Sirius, “Well love, when he is of breeding age of course.” Remus said but didn't explain what he meant. Sirius ran fretfully after him and refused to stop pestering him until they ended up in an enormous room with toys everywhere. There were at least 20 adults in the room as well speaking to each other with either boredom or excitement.

Narcissa sat Harry down and cooed over his adorableness, “Go play with Draky sweety, he has been wanting to see you for such a long time!” She said and nudged Harry in the direction of the other children. Harry held Paddy to himself in discomfort and went over to his father, “Daddy can I hwave the bwag pwease?” He asked and held up his free hand. Remus sighed but handed it over, “Here you go my lovely Harry.” He said and pecked Harry on the forehead. Harry smiled, “Ok Daddy!” Harry said and gracefully pranced away, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry went to get up on a little recliner-like chair when he was knocked to the ground. A boy with blond hair to his chin grinned down at Harry, who quickly realized that it was his much taller cousin. “Harry! I misseded you more than anyone cwould!” Draco announced in a bragging tone. Harry frowned, “Dwaco um, hi... bwut I wants to wead my bwooks wight now...” Harry said, feeling extremely nervous and uncomfortable and the sudden rage that flared up in Draco's eyes, “No, no you dwon't! Reading is bworing! You ares mine remember? You want to pway with me and looks I lost two tooths!” Draco said and showed off where his lower front teeth should have been. Harry had his mother's 'Eeewww' expression on his face but didn't actually say anything. Draco began to show off all of his new stuff to Harry and was constantly bragging and talking about how great he was at everything and that Harry was lucky that he was his best and most favorite person.

Once more children arrived they began to gravitate to and herd around Draco and treated him as if he were their king. There were only a few that didn't drool all over him, Harry was the only that didn't have any admiration for him at all. Draco seemed to preen at the attention and tried to pull Harry close to himself. When a girl practically launched herself onto Draco was when Harry managed his escape. The girl was one of the ugliest people that Harry had ever seen. She had a pushed in face with a nose like a pig and eyes that were a little too close together. “Draky! Draky, Mummy and Daddy swayed thats we was going to gwet marrieded!” The girl squealed. Draco went gray, “No! You isn't goings to be my wife! Mummy and Daddy alreadwy saids that Harry is mines!” He practically growled. 

Harry tried his best to sneak away and for the most part, succeeded. He was hiding pretty well by the an area that had several large stuffed animals and blocks, along with several bookcases. He had thought that he had managed to hide away from everyone until a boy snuck up behind him, holding a book that he hadn't realized he had dropped, and booed. Harry yelped and nearly jumped to his feet. “You forgoted this.” The boy purred adoringly. Harry spun around so he could see the boy properly. He had dark chocolate colored hair and had dark skin. His eyes were strange though, they were indigo and glinted slyly down at Harry. “My names's Blaise. You must be Harry! You ares even prettser than Movar saided that you is.” He said admiringly. Harry blushed, “I am nwot pwetty!” He said, and brought himself to his full height, which only got the top of his head to Blaise's shoulder. Harry pouted, “Evweryone is always tallers than me!” Harry said. Blaise grinned, “Movar was right you is a gwood choice. You are going to be a gwood friends” He said cryptically Harry frowned when Blaise said that, it made him feel uncomfortable. 

“Go aways!” Someone yelled and stomped up beside Harry. Harry looked up and grinned and bounced on his heels, “Ysius, Ysius! I thoughted that wou was nwots coming hwome fwor another week!” Harry said excitedly. Blaise glared at Doinysius, “We was talsking!” He sneered. Doinysius's hair turned a violent blood red color, “Well you isn'ts anymores is you?” Doinysius said. Blaise began to move his mouth as if he were yelling but froze in panic and held his throat. No matter how hard he tried to speak not even a squeak came out. He coward away from Doinysius with vengeful eyes and ran away his eyes were watery.

Harry frowned but didn't comment. He went to sit back down when he was tackled to the ground, “Oh, Harry I missed yous so much! I was so lonelys! I even gots you a present, Mummy helpeded but I thinks that yous will like it lots!” Doinysius said, grinning radiantly. His hair and eyes changed from blood red and an ugly mix between red and purple to a bright, playful, neon blue. It became wild and spiky in Doinysius's excitement. “Closes yours eyes Harry!” He said. Harry grinned and complied. Doinysius pulled a colorfully rapped package from his robes. “Here!” He said and plopped in in Harry's lap. “Wow! It's so pwetty!” Harry said and stared in awe at the paper before carefully unwrapping it. “Thwank wou!” Harry said and hugged his friend. Doinysius blushed and his hair took on a goldish-purple hugh, “Yous looks really prettys today!” He blurted out. Harry smiled, “Really?” He asked. Doinysius looked horrified with himself and blushed even redder. He couldn't get himself to say anything so instead he nodded his head and squeaked. Harry grinned, “Thwank wou!” He said. 

“Um, so does yous wants to play?” Dionysius asked and fidgeted. Harry nodded and pulled Doinysius to sit next to him. They both began to play with the blocks and moved around each other with practiced ease. They began to build a castle with towering walls and large towers. An obese boy with black hair, bluish eyes, and freckles waddled over and plopped himself down with a superior sneer on his face. “I don'ts knowd wh' ma bringed me her'.”The boy hissed in disgust. Harry and Doinysius frowned. The boy continued to speak, “I wis' tha' Ron wasd her' he woulded be real foon'!” The boy complained. “Whys is yous saying this to us? Wes don’t care.” Doinysius said looking annoyed. The boy looked outraged. “What! O’corse you dus’ you isn’ like th’ Slimmy Snalks! You is si’n by yours selfs an’ I saw tha’ girl get awa’ from dem’.” He said with a disgusted shiver. 

Harry looked hurt and Dionysius looked angry, his hair turned back to a blood red color and his eyes turned back to the strange mix of red and purple. “ My Mummy was’s a Slythernlin and my Daddy!” He snapped and stood up he was nearly a head taller than the round boy. “And Harry isn’ts an icky girl!” Doinysius said stomping his foot. “Yo-you shouldn’ talk to me like tha’ my Da is lor’ Potter ya’ know!” He said proudly. Both Harry and Doinysius grimaced. “Harry-werry! Come to your Aunty Bella!” A woman crowned and eagerly entered the children's area, followed by two men. Draco was struggling against two simpering girls and glaring at Doinysius with killer intent.

“Oh, Wittle Harry-werry Aunty Bella missed you!” She said, and held out her arms. “Go awa’ woman I was talk'en to them, the’ need to repec’ superi’ peoples! My da is Lor’ Potter!” The fat child said and thrusted out his chest arrogantly. Bellatrix and Harry’s uncles glared down at the boy with anger and disgust, Bellatrix sneered, “Get out of the way little piggy, before I turn you into one and have the elves cook you up!” She said, with burning eyes and cackled madly. The boy paled and stuttered, “you ca-can-can’ do tha’ to-to me!” But he quickly moved out of the way when Bellatrix got out her want and looked like he was peeing himself. Bellatrix scooped Harry up and spun him around, “Oh, Wittle Harry-werry Aunty missed you so much! We have a present for you!” She cooed and carried him off with the two men, Doinysius followed.

An argument began not long after, “Your not a part of the Potter line anymore, you have no right to be here! Tell them James!” A voice viciously shrieked. The three froze and Dionysius bumped into Rabaston’s leg, Rabaston yelped and turned around, “Sorry!” He said to Dionysius nervously and helped him up. He nibbled his lip, “Stay close..” He said. They went towards the noise and saw James, Lilly, Charlus, and Dorea Potter. A circle of people were around them, whispering and staring. “I at one time was Lord Potter and my wife Lady Potter, she is also a Black. We have a right to be here! I should have never given up my title so easily, you are ruining our family! Disowning members of our once great house because of their preferences, one a born bearer, the first to be born in 3 generations! He was with child! And you remove us for being fine with things that may not be normal to muggles or muggleborns but have always been normal for us, we raised you better than this James, you have shamed us and our house.” The man said with rage and disappointment. 

Charlus and his wife had, before Lilly married James, looked only to be in their late thirty’s to early forty's now they looked to be in their sixty's. Dorea looked like she was quite ill and tired and had large gray streaks through her hair, Charlus's hair was beginning to recede and was graying. Neither, even as old as they were, had had a single gray hair or looked to be as old as they were before they had been harassed and then kicked out of their family. They were both still proud people and refused to back down and refused to not go to such important events. They were purebloods and they had once been lord and lady to the Potter house, a house that was once far more neutral and there were other branches of the house, more dark, and more light, but every branch balanced the house out. That was how it had always been. The main branch, their branch was strictly neutral and had always been, even the other parts of the family got along fine. They had no bad blood in the family until James had taken over. James and his wife didn't get that it wasn't all about dark and light, some people and branches of the family were simply more compatible with different types of magic. Even if the magic was labeled dark or light nether were evil or good, it was just magic, that was it.

James froze and stared up at his father. When Lilly gave him a look though he straightened and looked right into the man's eyes, "I kicked you out you have no right to be here! I can't believe that you tried to dilute me into being alright with men doing other men up the arse! Lils explained everything to me! How it's sick and freakish and she's right!" James said in a pompous tone that reminded the three adults and even Harry and Doinysius of his argent idiot of a son. "Oh, Rabastan dear, can you hold are wittle Harry-werry, just for a teensy weensy minute?" Bellatrix sing songed and batted her eyes at him. Rabastan flushed and nibbled his lip, "Are you sure, I-I do not wish to drop him..." He said hesitantly. The look on his face wouldn't be revealing much to other people but it would to his brother and his wife. He would be heartbroken if anything happened to Harry especially if he was the reason that he was injured. Bellatrix snorted and rolled her eyes she practically tossed Harry into his arms and kissed Harry on the forehead, "Aunty Bella will be back in no time my sweet wittle Harry-werry!" She cooed. She grinned maniacally and stalked away like a hungry predator. Rodolphus turned to his brother and shook his head, he quirked his lips, and swiftly went after his wife. His robes bellowing around him like a protective shield, as he walked silently through the crowd following his wife. 

"Is Aunty gowing to hurt thwat mwean wady?" Harry asked, Rabastan sighed and lightly bounced Harry on his hip."Yes." He said and kissed the top of Harry's head. Dionysius tugged on Rabastan's pant leg. "Um, I ams sorry but it's getting to heavys!" Dionysius grunted in exertion, he had Harry's bag over his shoulder. "Oh, you could have told me earlier, I would have put a feather-light charm on that for you." Rabastan said and shifted himself so his wand slide out of his sleeve, he murmured a spell under his breath and did a few flicks with his wand, "There." He said. Dionysius sighed in relief at the sudden loss of weight. "Thanks yous Harry's uncwle!" He said, his hair turned back from an ugly muddy color to his happy blue. Rabastan blushed and nodded, "Your uh, welcome." He said, sounding unsure of himself. 

"I think that the wittle mudblood and her dumb little puppy-wuppy need to have a time out!" Bellatrix cackled and held out her wand. Rodolphus stood behind her wand out as well but didn't look like he was planning on attacking anyone. "What is she doing here! That bitch shouldn't be around children! She better have not been anywhere near my son!" Lilly screamed. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "oh! The wittle piggy-wiggy? He wouldn't leave my poor wittle niece alone! Wittle Harry-werry was upset when the icky wittle boy said such mean things to him!” Bellatrix said with a cruel smile. Lilly and James paled, “You-you better have not done anything to or Jamiekins!” James squeaked. Bellatrix giggled, “Oh, I didn’t do anything to him, I would have cut his ugly wittle tongue out if he had said another teensy weensy word though!” Bellatrix sang. She suddenly swished her wand and both James and Lilly were in the air without their wands, screaming. She cackled, “I think the wittle Potty’s are mean wittle piggy-wiggys in disguise, I think that piggy-wiggy’s need to go back to their sty!” She said with an evil grin. “Wait what?” Lilly squawked. James desperately looked up at his parents, “Don't just stand there, help us!” He barked. His father snorted up at him with cold eyes and his mother gave him a disapproving look, “May this be a lesson to you!” His father said. James stared down in disbelief and looked ready to cry, his face showed complete devastation. James hung his head and didn't say another word unlike his wife who was screaming obscenities and fighting as much as she could.

Sirius and Remus walked out of the crowd. “Just remember, make sure that it doesn't last too long they, do have a son.” Remus said to Bellatrix. Sirius pouted, “But-but Remmy!” He whined. Remus sighed, “No, Siri.” He said, talking to his mate as if he were a dog being taught not to do something. Sirius didn't seemed to get what Remus was trying to hint at and continued, “Just toss him off with the Weasels!” Sirius said and rubbed his hands together, grinning. Remus smacked him in the back of the head, “Think about their son Siri, a pig can't take care of a human child and he can't be raised by the Weasley's.” He said and shook his head. 

Dorea turned when she heard Sirius and her face little up with a radiant smile. “Oh, Mischief come here!” She crowned and eagerly walked over to Sirius and pulled him into a strong hug. “How have you been? We missed you so much, both of you!” She said, holding back tears. “We could not figure out how to contact you Mischief. How are the both of you? Anything new?” Dorea said. “Got pregnant!” Sirius blurted. “What! When did this happen? Is the child alright?” She asked looking amazed. Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead, mumbling to himself. “Yaya! You want to see my angel?” Sirius said bouncing from foot to foot like an exited puppy. “Of course dear!” Dorea said and shook her head fondly. Walburga walked from the crowd and glared mildly at the couple. “What are you doing to my son?” She sneered. “I was going to see his child.” She said. “Absolutely not! You will not have anything to do with my grandchild, you will not corrupt my dear sweet Harry against me as your nasty son did to mine!” Walburga wailed. Dorea looked uncomfortable, “But he wanted to show me his child...” She said in an uncertain tone. 

“No, she's my daughter! Where is she? Answer mewerreee!” Lilly's head morphed into a snout but she wouldn't stop squealing. James squealed in panic for a few minutes and quieted though he trembled fearfully. Several children and their parents burst out in laughter. Including Dionysius and his sisters. “There you are love!” Hyacinthus said. He smiled down at Dionysius and leaned down, placing a kiss to his cheek. “And you Harry dear?” He asked. “I am gwood!” Harry said pleasantly. Rabastan fidgeted, “I think I should go over to tell Sirius and his husband that we are going to be taking him for a while.” He said. Hyacinthus smiled gently and nodded and turned back to Dionysius.

“Sirius?” Rabastan said hesitantly. “We were wondering if we could take Harry for a bit...” Rabastan said. “What! No-” Remus covered Sirius's mouth, “Of course you can.” Remus said smiling at his son. “Thwank wou Daddy!” Harry said. Sirius glared at Remus and huffed. Walburga and Charlus were arguing and a group of angry but nervous red haired people were leading the Potter's away, Lilly had to be stunned and levitated above their heads. They were watched closely with disgust by the people that were near them.

“Is this your daughter?” Dorea asked in awe. Sirius went red faced and made a strangling motion with his hands, “He isn't a girl!” He snarled. “Of course Mischief,” She said placating, “Do you know who I am?” She asked, Harry shook his head. She gave Sirius a disaproving look and punched him in the arm. “Ohhww! What the bloody hell was that for? Crazy old lady!” Sirius said and rubbed his arm. “You did not tell him about me! I feed, clothed, and loved you like my own!” She said with playful false anger. “Well uh, I didn't think- I'm sorry...” Sirius said and hung his head. She grinned, “Well I forgive you, don't do that again though!” She said. He nodded and turned to Harry, “My name is Dorea, I raised your Mummy when he was a teenager. So in a way I am your Grandmother!” 

 

End Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review! Makes me motivated and I work faster when I get reviews. 
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Tea party's and 'Surviving'
> 
> P.S. My friend and I were brain storming, you guys/gals will most likely hardly be able to stop your laughter with the Tea party bit!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new chapter I hope it is alright!

Start Chapter 12

 

It was only a few weeks before Harry's birthday. No matter what Remus or Sirius said neither could discourage Narcissa or Walburga from creating the most extravagant birthday they possibly could, even some of the ancestral portraits were eager to help there beloved 'princess' as Walburga began to call him. Several others began to pick up on it and called him similar things.

“What are you doing? Get your bloody mitts off of me!” Sirius squawked and squirmed in Rodolphus's grip. Rodolphus rolled his eyes in an amused manner, “I am not going to harm you cousin, Harry wants to play with all of us.” He said. Sirius couldn't help but feel like he was being cryptic but smiled all the same. “Really! He isn't busy with his icky soul shriveling books that are destroying his true Gryffindor nature? Good, I may still have time!” Sirius said and rubbed his hands together chuckling a little evilly and coughed, choking on his spit. Rodolphus raise an eyebrow and frowned, shaking his head with a sigh. “Come on! What are you waiting for? Lead the way to my Harry love! I'll show you Remmy, I'll show you Harry is a Gryffindor through and through!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was getting dressed by Bellatrix while Rabastan got dressed in some of his nicer but also more comfortable robes. Bellatrix was already in a purply dress with silver lining. Harry was dressed in a green and silverly-gold dress and a necklace with an emaruld engraved with an S. His hair was undone and alowed to flow down his neck, making him look like a very pretty little girl. 

“Owh, Harry-werry look a how pretty you are!” Bellatrix crowned. Harry looked confused, “Mummy swaid thwat I shouwldn't look pwetty becwause I is a bwoy..” Harry said fretfully, though he did look please when he saw himself in a mirror. Bellatrix made an enraged noise, “Don't wissen to that mean puppy-wuppy Harry-werry!” Bellatrix cooed and picked Harry up. “Lady's always look their best for a party!” She said grinning. Harry gave her a curious look but didn't ask what she meant, she had refused to answer his questions with anything more than cryptic riddles that where way above anything that Harry could understand let alone figure out. It was a bit frustration for him because he almost always was able to figure out anything that his Mummy tried to hid from him with his less than graceful twisting of words.

Bellatrix danced her way from her chambers up to Harry's rooms, Harry laughing and clinging to her eagerly. “Look at what your Aunty Bella and your wuving uncles did for you wittle sweet one!”Bellatrix cooed excitedly and throw open Harry's bedroom door.

In the middle of the room was a large round table surrounded by small chairs with stuffed animals in most of them. The table had a lace table cloth and lots of different sweet pastries and an expensive looking tea set sitting on a silver tray. Bellatrix pranced into the room, grinning with pleasure. “See what Aunty Bella did Harry-werry! Your going to have your very first tea party! Aunty Bella made sure to make it perfect of her favorite wittle niece!” She crowned adoringly and swung him around in a circle. 

“I demand that you unhand me!” A muffled voice growled on the other side of the door. Rodolphas and Sirius burst through the door with a very large portrait held between the two. The portrait was the one that seemed to be yelling. Sirius was grinning ear to ear and barks of gasping laughter trickled from his throat.

“Oh! Did you bring a friend puppy-wuppy?” Bellatrix asked playfully. Rodolphas made an amused snort as he and Sirius guided the portrait along with one of a shrieking woman behind them into the little chairs. “I am going to tell my son of this!” The portrait snarled. The portrait of the woman straightened herself out once she was put down, “You could have been more polite about that! And Abraxas, really, I am going to tell my son? You sound like my granddaughter's rude little snot nosed brat” She said mockingly and laughed cruelly. Abraxas blushed and sputtered indignantly finally he settled with with a annoyed huff and looked away.

Sirius rubbed his hands together in a devious manner. Rodolphas sighed and rolled his eyes and the woman portrait smiled and shook her head in amusement. “Oh, Sirius dear you are just as I remember you!” The portrait said. Sirius pouted and finally began to observe his surroundings and Harry. Sirius squeaked, “What have you done to my son!” He yelped out and looked like he had no idea how to react. 

“Well it is a tea party Siri-wiri!”Bellatrix said with a gleeful smirk. She rocked Harry in her arms, “Now cousin, I think it's time to play dress up!” She said and handed Harry to Rodolphas. She lead Sirius over to several different dresses with a grin. “Wait, what?”Sirius uttered looking confused. Harry grinned at him, “Is wou gwoing to make my Mummy pwetty to Aunty?” Harry asked with interest. Sirius suddenly grinned and gave Harry a loving look, “well it is just a game I suppose an I do love to dress up!” Sirius said playfully. 

He ended up with a puffy pink dress with bows around the waist and white gloves. His face was covered in a thick coat of makeup and a tiara was sitting on his wild head of thick dark hair with bows of several different sizes tied into that as well. He grinned as he admired himself in the mirror and whistled at himself. “Well look at me! I’m as irresistible in a dress as I am in robes!” He said posing and barked out a laugh. Rabastan walked in an squeaked with wide horrified eyes. Rodolphas held Harry in his lap in one of the little chairs and held his hand to his mouth when he saw Sirius emerge from behind the changing screen that was transfigured from a cloth with a laughing Bellatrix at his side. Rodolphas was snorting behind his hand and his face was turning red from trying to suppress his mirth. Harry was even giggling when Sirius strutted out with a proud smile on his face.

“I would make a gorgeous woman wouldn’t I? I should dress like this more often, it really does flatter my figure!”Sirius said and burst out laughing again. Rabastan flushed with embarrassment and Rodolphas nearly fell out of the seat in a fit of laughter and snorted anytime he tried to stop to say anything. Abraxas paled and the woman portrait turned red because of how hard she began to laugh, she nearly fell over in her portrait and was gasping for air. “Oh, Sirius-Sirius Gasp* you- doesn't- surprise me!” She said and laughed even harder. Sirius winked at her, “see Harry love, no one can resist my charms!” He said. Harry grinned at his mother and once everyone wasn’t near passing out from lack of oxygen they all sat down. 

Bellatrix sat on Harry’s right and Paddy sat on his left. Bellatrix explained the game to Harry and they began. Sirius immediately took control, “Would you like some tea lady Harry?” He said cracking a grin and a snort. Harry nodded and held out his cup. Once they all had their cups filled they began to drink and everyone gave Sirius an amused look. He sat with his legs crossed and a haughty look was on his face he sipped the tea with his pinky in the large tea cup his big oddly placed bows bounced with every movement he made. Abraxas kept giving him pale horrified looks and the woman portrait across from him snicker every once in a while.

They had great fun and played and talked for quite some time, even Bellatrix and Sirius were getting along quite well and joked with one another. Before something happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had been searching for his Cub and mate for some time and was becoming very worried. Finally he found Narcissa and asked her if she had seen them. She had said that Harry was with his aunt and uncles, he felt like a fool for not thinking of that. But to his horror she had also off handily told him that Rodolphas had been inquiring where Sirius was because they wanted to play a game with him. His heart froze in his chest and he ran as fast as he could and searched every nock and cranny for them. His chest felt like it was going to burst from the strength of his lungs filling and deflating with air. He was terrified that Bellatrix was going to do something to him, why had he wanted Sirius to make up with his family and why did he want his family around the Blacks? They were unstable! Remus knew that Sirius was also a bit unstable, “but that isn't the point!” Remus muttered to himself in a frantic manner, the point was was that they were a danger.

He focused on every sense and once he came close to Harry's room he could hear the rumbles of voices and laughter, Bellatrix's laughter. Remus fearfully rushed to the door followed by a both Walburga, who had been planing away with Narcissa and also of course Narcissa. They ran after Remus, thinking something horrible had happened and yelled questions to him but Remus only heard a buzz in his ears from them and focused on the awful laughter.

He through open the door expecting Harry to be watching Bellatrix and her husband torturing his mate but was completely blind sided by what he was seeing. Bellatrix was seated three seats from being with her back to the door with a portrait to her left and Harry to her right. Harry had Paddy sitting next to him with a cup in front of him along with everyone else in the room. Rodolphas was next and then the woman portrait. Finally Rabastan sat next to his brother and the woman portrait who was engaged in conversation with both Sirius and Bellatrix who both seemed to be getting along wonderfully. 

At first Remus didn't even recognize his own mate until he heard a familiar bark of laughter. Everyone was staring up at him Bellatrix had nearly jumped up and hexed him as did Rabastan. "Oh, Remmy you should have saw the expression on your handsome face love! I think I need to get myself a pensive just so I could watch that one over and over again!" Sirius said grinning. Once Remus had calmed enough to observe his surroundings he gaped like a water starved fish at his mate, "Wha-what are you wearing!" He meekly asked and stared in disbelief. Sirius stood up and posed just as both his mother and his cousin ran in. Walburga made a shrill wail of surprise and Narcissa just stared blankly. "Yes, yes wh-what are you wearing?" His mother said faintly and fanned herself. "Well a dress of course, I thought that at least that was quite obvious!" Sirius said in mock offense. Walburga made a strangled noise and Roldophas looked as if he was having trouble preventing himself from snickering.

“Why are you wearing such a garment?” She asked in a clipped tone. “Well why shouldn't I?” Sirius countered. She puffed up her chest and sputtered, finally she shook her head and sighed in defeat. “So what are you all doing?” She asked. Harry smiled up at her, “Gwandmwa we is hwaving a tea pwarty!” He said joyfully. Her eyes lit up in interest, “You are?” She asked. Harry nodded his head enthusiastically. “Dwas wou want to pway with us too?” He asked. Walburga smiled a little at him and picked Harry up and sat down with him in her lap. “Now, Sirius if you must be dressed in such a ridiculous manner than I would expect you to have to play the hostess! And the both of you, take a seat! Stop gaping like fish, we are of high breeding are we not?” She barked, running her fingers through Harry's soft hair and waited for everyone to get situated. “No, let grandma show you how a lady holds her cup properly Princess.” Walburga said gently and demonstrated how too. Sirius gave her a flabbergasted look when she praised Harry affectionately and said in a bragging tone that she thought Harry was perfect and went on about how much better he was than both Sirius and was easily as good as her perfect Regulus, who no one was ever as perfect as to her. 

“I should go and fire call Pansy's mother, I'm sure that Draky would like to show off his educate skills to everyone!” Narcissa said with a smile. Harry grimaced along with nearly everyone else in the room. Walburga snorted, “no.” She said and everyone paused in the room to look at her in disbelief. “What do you mean no?” Narcissa said with narrowed eyes. “I said no, he will not come here and ruin my time with my beloved grandchild and my time with my family finally getting along properly just so you can try to convince my son and his bonded to betroth that mean little child to dear Harry who is of the main line and has far better lines! He acts like a proper Black unlike your boy who acts just like a mudblood, refusing to learn and demanding everything to do as he commands!” Walburga said. Narcissa sat looking completely shocked and nearly in tears. “My son does not act that way he-he is sensitive and sweet he just gets carried away!” Narcissa insisted and stood. “You spoil him rotten, that boy has been ruined by your love for him. He could have been such a good boy to if you had not done that.” Walburga said and levitated a strawberry filled danish onto her plate and rapped part of it in a napkin so it didn't get crumbs everywhere. She handed it to Harry and watched him take delicate bites with out any prompting. 

Narcissa left the room looking ready to hex Walburga into the after life, which didn't seem to bother her at all. Everyone was nervous at first until Walburga snapped at them and reminded them that they were playing a game with her beloved Princess and she wouldn't stand for another moment wasted with her family estranged again. They all began to speak just as happily as before, well except for Abraxas who was grumbling grumpily again to himself. Walburga even laughed a little and looked happier than she had in many years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lilly Potter was determined to have her daughter, or at least have her married to her son. She had to make sure that they didn't taint her beyond help though. Even if she couldn't have her dear daughter once she was in Hogwarts she hoped that her darling Jamiekins grew fond of her and they got married, she couldn't wait for that lovely day! Harryetta was what she was going to call her because her parents gave her such an awful name but she feared that she was never going to get the chance, she new that he was either five or six and that at that age it would be very difficult for someone to train a child to go by a different name but maybe she had a similar name and they just called her lovely daughter Harry as an affectionate nickname, she hoped that they did. Lilly could see how intelligent the sweet little girl was and how she beautiful she was, like a little dark haired Veela. Lilly even felt a bit envious of her eyes they were the most breath taking shade of green that she had ever seen even in the color strips that she had looked through to repaint most of Potter Manor didn't have a color even close to it and it supposedly had nearly every color that could be seen by the naked eye of over ten different species of magical beings, including wizard kind of course.

Lilly knew that Harry could become a important working member of society that wasn't stuck in the dark ages like everyone else but all of her beauty and intelligence would be wasted if she were to stay with that evil group of twisted sick people that approved of sick freakish things but, if she was with Lilly and good light families she was sure that she could save her. She just needed to figure out how... Maybe a walk through Diagon Ally would help? They hadn't gotten the Daily Prophet today for some odd reason so she at least had a good reason to leave Jamie with the House Elves. Lilly looked around and realized how destructive she had been. Everything was thrown about and destroyed in her office she sighed to herself and cast a Repairo on the entire room and grabbed her cloak. 

Lilly yelled for a House Elf named Mitsy and picked her up by her pretty little toga, “Now you will watch my perfect Jamiekins and he will be happy even if you have to burn your own ears off, do you understand?” She sneered. The elf looked up at her with fear and horror and nodded, “Ye-yes Mitsy's Lady Master!” The elf squeaked and quivered. Lilly smiled pleasantly down at the elf, “good! I'm glad we have such nice servants, James said you were his favorite's daughter, I understand why!” Lilly said and patted the elf on the head. When Lilly finally left the little elf let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding, “I'ses thinks that I'ses needs to tell other masters or maybe tell mother that mean new lady master is unwell! Shes should know what I'ses should do!” Mitsy said to herself and chewed on her nails.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

After several hours they all decided to go to Diagon Ally and wonder about for a while. Most of them still needed to finish getting Harry his gifts as well. 

Walburga held Harry's hand as they walked through the street she held herself in a regal proud manner that was defiantly noticed by everyone else in the ally. The looked at her in awe and fear nearly everyone knew who she was, the only ones that didn't were the muggleborns and a few of the half-bloods. 

Harry held Paddy against his chest and looked around curiously, he had never been allowed to walk on his own feet when he was in public before. He looked up and saw a familiar red haired witch freeze and stare at him with a disturbing hunger in her eyes. She grinned and held out her wand. “He-who-must-not-be-named!” She cried and through a green colored spell at Harry. It hit his grandmother and himself, throwing them across the ally and nearly into a story front. Both Remus and Sirius ran over to the two and the other three flipped out. Bellatrix shrieked and threw a burning hex at Lilly while her husband and his brother circled around her with rage in their eyes. 

At first people had scattered in fear especially after the green explosion but some stopped and some had froze from fear, seeing exactly what had happened. Most couldn't believe what they had seen, Lilly one of the youngest to get a charms mastery in over 200 years and also a decent healer had just thrown a powerful hex at a child and Lady Black! 

“Oh, god! Look at what that monster did! He attacked them with the killing curse!” Lilly potter wailed with fiend surprise and horror. She looked around at the people wildly and didn't even notice the three until Rabastan was in front of her circling the opposite way of his brother. “Arrest them they are going to kill me for their lord, they have turned on the Blacks!” She cried. Rabastan snarled, “you are blaming us when we were all minding our own business woman, you make me sick! My niece may be dead because of you!” Rabastan said, pain lacing his voice. Lilly froze and didn't know what to do, why wasn't anyone trying to help her?

Walburga had rapped her body around Harry before any serious damage could be done to him right before they hit the ground. He was only slightly bruised and had an odd shaped cut from a lightning bolt shaped cookie cuter of all things. Some woman dropped a whole box of them in fright and Harry ended up banging his head against it. The cut wasn't very deep so it was very unlikely that it would scar, even with out potions to heal it. Walburga on the other hand wasn't as luck. Her head was bleeding and her arm was twisted oddly but she was awake and slowly pulled her crying grandchild to her bosom protectively. “It is alright Princess grandmother will not let anyone harm you.” She said. Her madness was far more noticeable than it normally was in public but she didn't care and it didn't bother Harry at all. 

Both Remus and Sirius hovered around her with looks of terror on their faces, “Merlin mother! Are you both okay?” Sirius said, his eyes watered. Walburga sat up without even a hiss. “Oh-oh Merlin mother, your-your arm! Look at what she has done to you! I-is our Harry ok?” Sirius said looking nearly ready to puke. Walburga looked down and nodded even though Harry was still crying, “Yes, just a little scratch on his forehead, he should be fine unlike that nasty little mudblood tart!” Walburga snarled with a nasty grin as she watched her niece throw spell after spell at the woman. She handed Harry to her son and was gently helped up by Remus. “Why can you not be more like your bondmate Sirius?” She said. Sirius giggled and sniffled at what she had said, “Because I'm a Marauder at heart and Marauders like to worry their parents into the grave!” He said in a strained joking voice. She snorted and smirked and walked over to her son and grandchild pecking both on the cheek, “Family is most important and because you have now proved that you desire to be a part of our family I will not remove you from our family, you are once again the heir of the Greatest and Most Noble House of Black.” She said and turned to Remus, “may you please escort me to Saint Mungo's so I may have myself checked over for injuries and once we get there, please contact that half-blood, Severus Snape I believe his name is. I think he is Narcissa's friend and even though he is a half-blood I have heard and read that he is the best Potion Master in Britain and Ireland and also the youngest in over four and a half centuries to get his mastery, maybe even longer. I won't be having any second rate potions forced on me from less than reliable sources.” Walburga said and walked away with her dignity completely in check.

Sirius rocked Harry back and forth in his arms. Harry had one arm clinging to his robes and the other was around Paddy, holding as tightly as he could. Sirius walked as closely as he dared to got to the trio circling around his now, arch nemesis. “Rodolphas?” Sirius said quietly but still loud enough for the man to hear him. Rodolphas turned to him with some of the most angry but soul wrenching eyes that Sirius had ever seen. The anguish in them was like a Dementor's kiss in its terrible intensity. Sirius felt Harry's tears soak a little through his robes to his skin and cringed, his son had never ever cried that much before, not even when he dropped him when he was a baby! Rodolphas rushed over and began to pet Harry's hair and gently shushed him. He hummed to him and crowned. “Do not worry sweety, uncle Rodol is here and Aunty Bella will make that bad woman regret ever hurting you or anyone else again.” He cooed and gave Harry one more pat to the head before focusing on Sirius, “Is-is your mother ok?” He asked. Sirius shook his head, “she will be okay, eventually but her arm! It was all twisted up and her head was bleeding! She made sure that Harry was okay though. He only will have a bruise or two and has that little scratch on his head...” Sirius said and stared at Rodolphas in a dazed way that worried the man. 

Lilly sighed in relief when she saw 'her' daughter was okay. An idea clicked in her head when she saw the oddly shaped scratch on the child's forehead, “she lived! She survive the killing curse!” She said and covered her mouth in feigned astonishment. Very few people listened to a word that she had said, some looked at her as if she was completely insane, and others looked disgusted with her. A herd of red heads ran over to assist the woman. After they saw Rabastan all but a red haired woman and two of her children were willing to follow her, both were the youngest of the horde. “Lilly! What is going on?” She shrieked. Lilly turned to the woman, “Molly, they are trying to kill me and tried to kill the head of the Black households wife!” Lilly said melodramatically. “She live Molly she lived!” Lilly said. Right as the Aurors came to take her away. Two of them were shaking their heads, “Damn it Lilly, please stop doing this! We can't help you if you keep doing this!” One said. Another Auror sneered, “maybe this time you'll go where you belong!” He said and glared at the Auror that had spoken to Lilly before himself.

Lilly gawked at him, “ I just saved that little girl from the-” A very tall dark skinned Auror with very short curly hair cut in, “From the Dark Lord, we know what you said and we all know that if we were to test your wand we would find that you were the one that cast that spell and that it wasn't a killing curse that hit them. Lady Black is still very much alive and most defiantly pressing charges!” the man said. Lilly gasped along with Molly Weasley. “Wait aren't you Kingsley's cousin? Were friends you know!” She said in an almost simpering tone. He rose an eyebrow at her, “are you trying to appeal to an official of the law?” He said. Lilly turned to Molly urgently, “remember Molly she lived! She is the girl who lived through the killing curse!” Lilly said and turned her wand on the Aurors. Bellatrix glared scornfully at the men when they stunned Lilly and took her away. She wanted to do curse after curse on her before watching the lights fade from her eyes.

After questions from the Aurors and being watched by Molly Weasley they finally were able to leave, which they were thankful for. Right before they left the Auror that Lilly had tried to get to pity her came up to them, “is your son alright? I have a son too.” The man said. Sirius gave the man a surprised look, “how did you know that Harry was a he everyone thinks that he is a girl?” He said and bounced his now sleeping son. The man laughed, “well I was at the last bash that that dragon crashed. My wife and I couldn't stay long enough to really talk to anyone and my son didn't get the chance to do anything either, I am Ferrum Shacklebolt just if you would like to know and yes I plan to do my best to put that woman away. Truthfully if I were in your situation and I didn't have all of the people around I would be doing just as Mrs. Lestrange wants to do.” Ferrum said. Sirius smiled at that, “don't let them hear that mister Auror!” he said. Ferrum grinned, “I didn't plan on it.” He said and turned to leave, “ I have to go but a little birdie told me that little Harry is having a birthday party soon and my son does need to start to socialize...” Ferrum trailed off with a teasing smile before turning on his foot and apearated away.

“Weird bloke...” Sirius said and trailed off, “He had to be a Slytherin!” He said nodding his head to himself. “What the bloody hell!” Sirius whined and rubbed the back of his head. “So us Slytherins are weird icky wittle cousin?” Bellatrix said pouting. “Well of course, I mean who doesn't want to prank others all of the time and actually do your work? That's just strange!” Sirius said. Rodolphas snorted and Rabastan, who was hovering around Sirius, groaned but didn't comment, he knew that it wouldn't make a difference.

 

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't nearly as good as you guys were hoping it would be!
> 
> Ferrum: Means Iron in Latin
> 
> I don't think this chapter is very good but still I hope it is up to par.
> 
> As I have stated, I have a contest going and a poll on my fanfic page for who should go with Harry. You can tell me through review who you want with him too.
> 
> Please Review and tell me if it is an ok chapter or not. Reviewing and telling me if you like it or not please it motivates me and helps me come up with ideas for my story.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Parties and Aspirations


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT STUFF AFTER CHAPTER ENDS AT THE BOTTOM TO LOOK AT!

Start Chapter 13

 

Severus Snape was promptly contacted once Walburga was released from the hospital. She threatened to lock the staff in the family dungeon with a room full of Dementors if they tried to give her any potions from their hospital and most heeded her warning. 

It was Harry's birthday and Harry was ecstatic to be having his family around him, he had never spent the night somewhere before. Several people were eating breakfast Sirius was one of them and the only to be wearing a pair of ridiculous looking pajamas. Sirius had his chin resting on the table and was literally shoveling food into his mouth with loud slurps. Lucius and Walburga were at the table looking disgusted and Narcissa looked ready to puke. The Malfoys insisted that the Lupins stayed over so they would get to spend time with Harry before his party started.

Sirius turned when he heard the pitter-patter of his Harry's little feet and went to say something. He inhaled to bark a laugh and began to choke. Walburga sighed and punched him in the stomach a rolled up chunk of pancake shot out of his mouth and onto Remus's face. Remus grayed, “What the blood hell Siri!” He said and cleaned off his face. He walked over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead before he sat down in a chair as far away from Sirius as possible without being out of the conversation zone of the table. Narcissa held a hand over her mouth and excused herself as quickly as she possibly could.

“How is wour dway started Mummy?” Harry asked, looking up with sweet curious eyes. Sirius held up a hand and coughed. “I'm alright I guess.” Sirius said with a dramatic sigh and gave Remus a pathetic look. Remus shook his head and grumbled to himself, still looking ill. “Why did I end up birthing the black sheep?” Walburga murmured and shook her head. Sirius pouted and gave her his strongest puppy dog eyes. She sighed and shook her head and held out her arms to Harry. He smiled and went to crawl into her lap. “Harry do you not want to sit by uncle Lucius?” The man said and patted the seat next to him. Harry looked confused and Walburga gave Lucius a scathing glare. “Ignore that fool Princess, his brain is about as alive as devil's Snare in a fire!” She growled and sat her dainty grandson in her lap then she began to coo and baby him as much as a woman such as herself could. 

Sirius suddenly stopped snarfing down his food with a puzzled look and turned to his mother, “Hay, I just realized... You haven't mentioned father at all since Harry's third birthday.. Shouldn't he be here for Harry's birthday, why hasn't he?” Sirius said. Walburga looked annoyed, “We are having time apart I could not stand being around that infuriating idiot any longer!” She said with a decisive snort. Sirius made a surprised noise, “What do you mean?” He asked. Walburga looked down at Harry and shook her head, “Harry lovely, do not play with your food it is unbecoming of a lady.” She said and kissed Harry on the head after he began to stop picking at his eggs like a bird and actually began to eat. 

Walburga looked back up at Sirius with and ugly snarl on her face, “I could not live with a man that has no taste in furniture! Can you believe that your pig of a father was going to take down our House elves? They nerve of that man!” She said looking like she wanted to strangle someone. “Iiihhh, mother I- never mind...” Sirius said and shook his head and ran his hand threw his hair and down his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was extremely excited, his Daddy hinted that he had an extra special present for him and he knew that he would be seeing his very best friend, well his only friend... But he was going to get to see Dionysius! 

Harry pranced into the room and smiled up at the colorful atmosphere around him, it was so pretty. The way that the room practically glowed and twinkled and everyone so far seemed happy which made Harry even more happy. 

Harry just like he usually was he was sat in the middle of the room with the rest of the children within the containment field. He pouted up at Narcissa and grimaced when she encouraged him to go and play with her little Draky. 

He went to sit at his usual place when he was at one of his aunt's parties, by the bookshelf in front of the unfathomable amount of blocks. He was surprise to see two other boys in his place. One was sitting as far away from another boy that was acting sort of odd. 

One had dark straight hair, almost paper pale skin, and black eyes. His face was pulled up in a sneer and his height was impressive for a child in Harry's age range. The boy was reading a book with a cauldron on the front of it that read, 'The Wonders of Potions For Children Ages 7 and Up' he looked up from his book and stared at Harry with his intense depth less eyes. The other boy had already been observing Harry his eerie silvery eyes. The boy had wave blond hair that nearly glowed and a face that was sure to have people crawling at his feet when he was older his robes were light blue and gold unlike the other boy who's cloths where black with a bit of green around the sleeves and collar.

“And you are?” The black haired boy drawled. Harry looked up shyly, “Um, I is Harry! Who awre wou?” He asked timidly, the boy's gaze made Harry feel very uncomfortable. The boy snorted and elegantly slid from his chair and made his way over to Harry with a smirk, “I am Cerberus Prince and I expet yu will remember that if yu wants to be my friend.” He said and held himself like a peacock. Harry smiled brightly at the thought of having more friends, “ok Cerbwerus! I can rememwer thwat! Why dwoes wou want to be my fwriend? Wou is noy going to be wike Drawco is wou?” Harry asked warily. The other boy rose a slender eyebrow in a questioning manner. “Harry! Get aways frowm that fweak!” Draco yelled red faced. He balled his fists in anger and a jealous glint of retribution was shining dimly in the boy's eyes. “Yous is mines! Mumny swaid so!” He shrieked in rage when Harry didn't listen and instead sought safety behind the much taller boy. The boy glared at Draco in a way that made him shiver involuntarily. 

Cerberus sneered at Draco, “oh yu are Draco I sees what Harry saided. No Harry I ams n't a birdbraned idiot that sundeds like a stupid head!” He boy said to a now embarrassed and cowed Draco. Draco was practically forced away by Cerberus when another boy walked over to them confidently with a bright smile on his face. He had dark caramel colored skin gold brown eyes and had short curly chocolate colored hair. 

“Ard you Harry?” The boy asked. Harry nodded unsurely. “Oh good! My Papa said thad I should see you. Thad you ard nice and sweet!” The boy said with kind eyes. Harry smiled and Cerberus frowned, gritting his teeth together. “What do yu wants?” Cerberus said through clenched teeth. The other boy looked confused and before he could say anything Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a thing of blocks. Cerberus stood starring with hurt angry eyes and picked up his book. “What are wou dwoing Cerbwerus? Dwon't you wants to pway with us?” He asked with concerned green orbs completely focused on the brooding boy. The boy made a surprised noise and turned back around. “I... du's n't share.” He said. Harry looked confused, “What do wou mwean?” He asked. The boy refused to say anymore and walked back to the corner that he had been at. Harry worried his lip and stared after him. The boy sitting next to him brightened up after a few minutes, “Oh I forgod I am Murus Shacklebol'd!” The boy said in a sunny manner. The blond boy silently sat near them and flashed them a radiant smile. He hummed for a moment and looked to be trying to concentrate on something before looking up again. “Hello, I thought that ifed you were-is talking together than i'd too... My name is Seren, it meaned Star you know?” He said in a odd slightly dreamy tone.

After a while Harry left his two new friends to speak to each other and made his way to Cerberus who was glaring at the two that had been sitting with Harry in contempt. Harry smiled up at him and crawled into the chair with him. He looked over the boy's shoulder and at the illustrated pages that the boy had been reading. “Wou like weading abwot pwotions too?” Harry said, ecstatic. The other boy blushed and nodded, “All Prince's do!” He said testily. Harry just grinned at him and listened with interest when Cerberus began to speak of his love for potions and how his grandfather was beginning to teach him how to cut the ingredients and even sometimes let him add them to the cauldron. Harry told him that his parents didn't like potions and how neither were very good at them. Cerberus had sounded horrified when he was told that Harry's parents didn't love creating the lovely simmering concoctions.

After some time parents began to grab their children and take them to a different part of the room where a cake stood, ten tears high. It was nearly 10ft tall and it was about five or six feet in circumference. Everyone stared at it in either envoy or amazement as little creatures ran around on top of the cake and around it. A little unicorn whinnied at the guests and pranced over to several others to play. 

“Why didn't anyone tell Aunty Bella where they put you my sweet wittle Harry-werry?” Bellatrix cooed fretfully and scooped him up. Cerberus sneered up at the woman with rage but did not protest Harry being taken away from him when he received a crazed look that promised of pain if he decide to do just as he wanted to do.

Once Harry was in sight people began to sing Happy Birthday. Many of the people looked on at Harry in adoration and envoy, they only ones that seemed to have any resentment toward him were a few of the very young girls and a few parents of the girls that wanted to betroth their daughters to the Malfoy heir. Harry blushed violet from all of the attention that he was getting but smiled when he saw the animals on his cake. The moment that he had blown out the candles the animals, one tear after another burst into fire works that dashed, scurried, or swam around the whole room in hundreds of colorful wisps of vivid lights. Remus smiled and came up to Harry with Sirius, who looked to be itching to snatch Harry from his cousin's arms, and kissed his son on the forehead. “Happy Birthday my lovely Harry!” Remus said with an adoring grin on his face.

When Harry opened his very last present he squealed in joy and held it up, “Daddy, daddy! Wou wemembered!” He said and ran over to his parents, “wou gwoted me this dwidn't wou?” He said and held it up to his father. Remus smiled and nodded while Sirius looked confused, “you got him what?” He asked with a perplexed look on his face. “Tell your Mummy what you told your Daddy.” Remus said with an amused smile. Sirius fidgeted at the amused tone that his mate had used and gave him a wary look. Harry smiled up at Sirius joyfully, “I wants to be a Pwotion Mastwer when I grows up!” Harry said with delighted eyes.

Sirius stood frozen. Remus grabbed him when he nearly fell to his knees in shock. “No... No.. He-he can't Remmy! You can't encourage this, “He turned to Remus with desperate crazed eyes, “Remmy you can't approve of this, think about it. He's going to end up greasy haired with no friends and pasty! Then get all pimply and be picked on by dashingly handsome pranksters and hated by everyone! The-Then loose his best friend by calling them a mean name and eventually end up with no one and be alone, ugly, and bitter for the rest of his life! You can't let this happen to our baby Remmy! This passion needs to be snuffed, teach him how to play Quiddich instead, repair his soul Remmy, before it is to late!” Sirius wailed dramatically and shook Remus, who was looking disturbed and a light frightened by Sirius himself and not what he was actually saying.

A 'umhum' was heard next to both of the men. Harry had gone to show the other three boys and also his grandmother what wonderful things that he had got, though both had already seen what he had gotten. Draco had began to scream when Harry completely ignored him and purposely went completely around him so he didn't have to deal with him.

Standing next to the men was Severus Snape. He sneered at Sirius with scathing eyes so strong they could make any first year wet their pants without fail and cry themselves into a fit for their Mummy's. “Interesting.. You seemed to have described a good portion of my life to a.....T.. I never knew that you had such an interest in what had gone on in my lonely life...” Severus turned and watched Harry grinned sweetly for a moment and then turned back to Sirius and Remus, “well at least there may be some redeeming qualities in your... Spawn, Pup,.. Cub? I do not even know what to call him....... and congratulations on having a aspiring Potion's Master in your...... Family.” Severus said before walking away, his robes bellowing around him. 

“How does he do that?” Sirius asked. Remus shrugged, “I have no idea.” 

 

End Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you guys want or think Harry should end up with or be a love interest. 
> 
>  
> 
> Latin-Wall: Murus
> 
> Cerberus: Obviously, Greek, three headed dog, that guarded the underworld
> 
> Welsh-Star: Seren
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review, it keeps me motivated and wanting to write. Especially in such a hectic time such as it is right now with me. I am a little detracted so helps to get encouragement. Tell me if you LIKE or DISLIKE this chapter because I don't really like it, I will try to change it if you guys think that it is to bad...
> 
> IMPORTANT- If you don't want to wait for the rest of the story to be posted on here the full amount of chapters that I have for it right now is on FANFICTION! It goes by the name HARRY LUPIN, CUB OF TWO MARAUDERS! I wasn't paying attention on here and accidently put son of two Marauders, sorry couldn't change it back to the right name. So that's it and it is 21 chapters long.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: To Socialize and Shop (Will Explain Why Doinysius wasn't at the party)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it and info on how to get a character into my story is below and my hint for the next chapter. Remember, you can go to my Fanfiction page to read the rest that I have so far! I have the same name there!!!

Chapter 14

 

It had been about 4 and a half years since he had met his best friend, well it was a draw between Cerberus and Doinysius. The later seemed to be in the lead and wasn't planing on giving it up anytime soon. Cerberus and Doinysius seemed to tolerating each other, but just. Both traded words and sneers at each other. Doinysius was also the only person, besides Harry's aunt and grandmother, that Cerberus avoided getting in a fight with. After his face was blistered with boils and his hair suddenly fell out he actively tried to stay away from Doinysius's wrath and was just civil enough to do so.

Seren was more of a frolic around in the flowers type of person and liked cuddles. He also had an odd habit of talking about things called Nargles that were suppose to come around to cause confusion or something along those lines. He was part Lovegood and part Malfoy. On the Malfoy side, most people believed that their was only the main family left but that wasn't true. There was also another branch that lived in Wales because of a dispute between the branches over 80 years before hand. He was of the main branch from the Lovegood side too. 

Murus was happy and optimistic most of the time. He was also extremely loyal and very brave for one his age. He loved to hang all over Harry and snuggle with him which both Doinysius and Cerberus seemed to not like at all. He was from both the Shacklebolt lines and a line that split from the Potter's only about 16 years before hand because of James's behavior. They leaned darker along with his father, though they were kind charitable people that the Lupins quickly grew to like.

Remus didn't like so many boys around his precious cub but found it cute sometimes and thought it harmless, they were only children after all and most children their ages had crushes. Sirius on the other had moaned and whined about it all of the time and was tripling his efforts to try and get Harry sorted into Gryffindor but he seemed to be getting no where with his desperate attempts. Sirius was even going so far as to change nearly his entire wardrobe at home to red and gold and was attempting to hide all of the books in the house!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had felt bad for Doinysius when he found out that his grandmother had died on his birthday when they were younger. He had been upset with his friend and avoided him the next time he saw him until his parents explained what had happened, he felt like the worst person alive that day for being so upset with his friend. 

Doinysius had become even more protective and possessive, Draco refused to be anywhere near him. Harry was happy that he hadn't had to deal with his cousin in about two years because of one of Doinysius's friendly little snaps that ended with Draco looking part ferret part boy and unable to speak unless he was singing for over a week, even after they had taken him to Saint Mungos. Most of the parents had been amazed when they had seen what he could do, no one but the children actually knew about who did it though.

Harry smiled and held Paddy to himself. He eagerly began to rock back and forth to his heels then to the tips of toes and stared at the doorway anxiously. Sirius steeped out with an odd slight limp in his step and Remus seemed to be absolutely glowing with smugness. “Uh, I think that we're ready.. Right Remmy?” Sirius said with uncertainty in his eyes. Remus smiled and nodded. He leaned down and pecked Harry on the cheek and picked him up. He still wasn't comfortable with allowing Harry using the floo on his own. Remus stayed behind with Harry and waited for his embarrassed grumbling mate to go through the floo first before following, closing the floo behind them.

Remus couldn't wait to take his cub shopping and was please with what he had done. In most subject Harry could probably keep up with a student at the end of their first year and at somethings he could most likely speak with a third year easily. Remus could easily home school Harry but his Cub needed to socialize, badly. He loved being around the pack-mates that he had acquired for himself and he was polite and sweet but he really wasn't good at socializing at all. His son needed to get better about his shyness that just seemed to be getting worse, he didn't want his pup to be any lower than what he should be, his chosen alpha's sub. Harry's pack was going to school this year, even Doinysius, it was imperative that his Harry went as well. Harry wasn't a human, he was a creature of the pack and needed it. 

“Hello? Are you there Remmy?” Sirius asked, waving his hand back and forth in front of Remus's face. “Oh, yes sorry love I was thinking...” He said and began to walk. Sirius nodded teasingly, “So what are we doing wolfy?” Sirius said in an almost seductive voice. Remus couldn't help but to growl a little at the tone Sirius had used and then blushed when he realized what he had been doing in public, with his Harry still in his arms. Harry gave him a curious look and settled his head back on his father's shoulder.

“What are we doing today Daddy?” He asked and nuzzled his father affectionately. Remus grinned and kissed the sided of Harry's face the best he could in the position he was in. “Well... that's a surprise my lovely Harry!” He said playfully. Sirius gave him a confused look but went along without question which was very unlike him but somehow he managed.

They all went down the street but to the confusion of both Harry and Sirius they didn't stop anywhere that they normally did and went farther down the ally than they ever had with Harry. Remus lead them straight to Ollivander's wand shop. Sirius gave Remus a questioning look that he ended up with no answer too. They walked in and that was when Remus finally let Harry down. “Why are we here Remmy?” Sirius asked and looked around like a curious child. 

“Hello mister Lupin's.” A voice said from behind the three. Sirius squawked and ran in front of Remus for protection. The man slowly began to walk around them with slightly unfocused eyes, “I remember giving the both for you your first wands but never mind that why are you here? Your son is only ten..” The man asked Sirius shrugged and Remus handed over a letter. Ollivander's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “Two in one day? What a surprise! I understand now yes I do it is a great honor to go early, very powerful indeed.” The man began to murmur and pull out tape measures. He measured Harry's arms, legs, between his eyes, and even between his toes. Harry thought that the man was one of the strangest people that he had ever met, which made him like him. He reminded Harry of a less strange version of Seren.

The man finally stepped behind his counter and pulled out several wands for Harry to try. “Now mister Lupin try this.” The man said and handed a light thin wand over to Harry, “Maple 10 ¼ inches, Unicorn Hair, slightly yielding.” Ollivander said and watched excitedly. With prompting from Remus who was being glared at by Sirius in a way that made Remus feel as if it wasn't going to be safe to sleep with him for a very long time Harry timidly waved the wand. The vase that he waved at exploded violently and Harry swore it made a faint shrieking noise. He yelped and sat the wand on the counter. 

The bell rang behind the three but they didn't even notice. Ollivander gave Harry wand after wand, each rejected Harry more violently than the last. The bell rang again and the people they hadn't noticed before began to argue. After that Remus turned and cringed when he saw who was behind them. Seren smiled dreamily and walked over to the three. He didn't even seem to be fazed at all that a pack of red heads and his parents seemed to be moments from casting the unforgivables on each other.

“Hello Harry! I knew I would be seeing you today I can always feel it in my toes...” He said and smiled up at Ollivander, “Hello uncle how are you today? Have the Nargles been bothering you?” He asked. Sirius made a startled noise. “Uncle?” He squeaked. Seren nodded thoughtfully, “yes my great uncle, who is great...” He said. Lord Ollivander smiled down at his great great nephew, “Yes, he is my deceased half brother's great grandson.” He said smiling at him. “Now how do you know Mr. Lupin?” He asked good naturally. Seren grinned, “Oh, he is my best friend. We became friends a long time ago?” He said. Ollivander nodded, “So this is the Harry you talk about!” He said. The boy nodded. Ollivander smiled brightly, “that is very good!” He said but froze and rushed around the counter when Mrs. Weasley went to grab Harry. Only a few of the Weasleys had been in the shop before that. She had finally came in with the rest of her herd and only about a minute after that she saw Harry. “Mrs. Weasley you will leave my shop this instant! How dare you try and harm my customer let along a child, shame on you ma'am!” Ollivander said in outrage. 

Molly stared in disbelief, “you-you can't do this to me! My son needs a wand! Are you going to deny my child a wand now?” She all but shrieked. Ollivander sighed, “You know that I will not but I will not have people endangering any children around me. Please wait outside, I am sure that your children will be fine with out you here.” He said. She sneered and shook her head, “No lets go dear you can use Charlies old wand, okay?” She said and stormed out of the shop. Ollivander ran his hands threw his hair and shook his head. “Alright now.. Were were we?” He said and moved back around the counter. He picked up a few boxes that sat in front of him with a confused look, “Where did?... Did you pick these out?” He asked looking down at his Nephew. Seren smiled calmly and nodded, “They seemed compatible.” He said and held out his hand, “but I think I know what one I will end up with.” He said and pointed at a box. “Really? This should be amusing if you are correct! Dogwood 13 ¾Inches, Centaur mane hair, slightly swishy but oddly enough still indisputably loyal to its master.” Ollivander said in a strange exhilarated way. Seren smiled and took the wand and waved it. The effect was immediate Harry, Sirius, and Remus burst out in laughter and acted like loons. Remus looked ready to jump Sirius and Harry stumbled into Seren. Sparks in the form of a playful rainbow colored dog bounced everywhere and his parents began to involuntary sing Christmas carols while their hair repeatedly turned different colors. It sounded as if fireworks were going off in the shop and people outside of it looked frightened. 

“This is the one!” Seren said happily and serenely observed how everyone was acting. After a few minutes he had managed to convince his wand to calm down. Everyone began to become more like themselves afterword, Remus looked mortified and stammered an apology to Sirius who couldn't help but laugh at him. Harry was checked over by Sirius about the same time and Seren's mother looked embarrassed, unlike his father who asked his wife if she thought that the new color of his hair suited him because he thought that green and pink was very flattering for her complexion and was complimenting her singing abilities. 

Harry snickered when he heard what Seren's father was saying. The entire family was quite odd and he couldn't help but think that his father was very funny.

Finally after a time Ollivander went to the back of the shop and carried an ancient looking box up to the counter. “This is the only other one I can think of that maybe most compatible with you. It was also given to my great great great grandfather by a Wolri which if I am not mistaken your son has inherited the gene and it is simply taking a time to show up in him, like your...blood..” He said and looked at Remus. Remus gave him a nervous nod. “Wait! A Wolri-what?” Sirius said. Ollivander smiled, “A Wolri, you don't know? It is from your side. A Wolri is a wolf like creature of great strength and beauty. They have a humanoid form and live in packs in areas that are naturally very cold. Wolri are also natural very tall but your son will not be because of the... Other blood. He actually turned out being a very nice mix of the two don't you agree?” Ollivander said, smiling pleasantly. Sirius gaped like a fish at the man, “that's what was different about him?” He asked. The man nodded and handed Harry the wand, “Blood Hazel wood, 13inches, Wolri fang, unyielding.” Ollivander said. Harry wave the beautify carved wand and grinned when snow began to fall from a tiny cloud and light began to reflect off of everything in beautiful patterns of color. 

Ollivander clapped, “good-good finally I have been looking for the owner of this poor lonely fellow for sometime! I thought that I would never find its match, how glad I am to be wrong. “Sir, I have never heard of Blood Hazel before..” Remus said. Olivander sighed, “Yes, this is the only thing that I have ever heard of that had it. The territory that they supposedly reside in is the only to have such a tree yet I do not understand how anything but spruce and pines could live in such an environment. My grandfather asked but he was only told of the properties of the wand and what is was made of, no one even knows for what purpose the wand was given to us.” He said, closing the box, “now that will be thirty-one Gallons please.” He said. Remus made a choking noise, “Thirty-one!” He said. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry happy frolicked around his parents, dress much more girly than Sirius would have liked but Remus seemed to be completely unfazed by it. They had got all of the books that Harry required and plenty more to get Harry detracted from the fact that he didn't want to leave their Den at all. He felt intimidated by the idea of going out on his own at all let alone to a school for several months without his parents. He and his mother had calmed a good deal after Remus explained that Harry was going to come home four nights a week though. It still frightened Harry to know that non of his family would be at school to comfort him at all and that he would have to stay at Hogwarts at least twice a week and actually spend the entire night there! 

They had collected everything that they needed but robes so they went to get Harry fitted. When they went inside Harry saw a teenage boy standing on one of the stools to be fitted. He remembered seeing him once, he was going to be a fourth year after the summer. He looked over at Harry and smiled a smile that made Harry uncomfortable. Remus and Sirius had left Harry to go and get something, Harry had no idea what but he wished that he hadn't said it was okay for both of his parents to leave. 

“Hello little one.” The boy purred. Harry blushed, “Hi?” He said. “I remember seeing you at a gathering, maybe two three months ago? You looked quite.... pretty in those lovely dress robes that you wore. Your still pretty, just like a girl aren't you?” The boy said and grinned. He hummed, “Have your parents found you a Betrothed yet?” He asked in a serious voice, “ Harry nervously shook his head, he didn't really know what it meant but he did know that it involved marriage and his parents had said that the would never betroth him to anyone so he didn't think that he was... The boy smiled brightly after he said that, “oh, good I would hate to have to kill them!” The boy said and laughed. Harry frowned something told him that he wasn't quite joking about what he had said. 

Harry was glad when he finally was able to leave with his parents. He grinned and ran to Cerberus and Doinysius when he saw them at the ice cream shop. “Surprise!” Sirius said with a grin and ran over to the counter before anyone else could. Remus shook his head at Sirius. 

“How are you guys? I haven't seen either of you in over a month!” Harry said as they lead him to a table, glaring at each other. “Mother and Father said I couldn't go to school with you... Well not until next year!” Doinysius said with a heart broken expression his hair turned a dull brown color. Cerberus covered his mouth with his hand and grinned. “Really?” Harry said sadly and suddenly brightened, “well you can see me sometimes, Daddy said that I only had to uh, spend the night at school four days a week.” Harry said shyly. Doinysius grinned and hugged Harry, “Really?” He asked his hair turned back to its normal neon blue along with his eyes. Harry nodded. Cerberus clenched his fists until they were white and sneered at Doinysius but said nothing. “Well you will get to be with me while we are in school together Harry.” Cerberus said and smirked at Doinysius who glared at him. “Yaya, I get to see both of you! Isn't that great?” Harry said bouncing in his seat. Neither wanted to say yes but did to please him. 

They spent most of their afternoon glaring at each other but they were enjoying it more than hating it because they had Harry to distract them even so Doinysius was having trouble keeping his hair its normal blinding blue color he couldn't keep it from tinting a tiny bit purple in its attempt to turn red. They were said to see each other go. (Harry seeing them go and them having to leave Harry) 

Before Harry went to go threw the floo with his parents he saw the boy again smiling in a disturbingly pleasant way and waving good bye to him before blowing a kiss to him and left. 

 

End Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been really distracted and Busy lately so sorry, have a paper due Tuesday!
> 
> I don't really like the way this chapter turned out at all but I know that the next chapter will be pretty good and amusing. You will most likely laugh a lot!
> 
> Anyone have a guess about the creepy boy? Related, not made up? Anything?
> 
>  
> 
> Review Please! It motivates me and makes me want to write even though I have a hectic schedule right now. Also please tell me how this chapter was, it feels really rushed and boring to me.
> 
> OH, Also if someone is good at drawing I would love to see how people imagine My Harry and the others I made up look like! Just a request!
> 
> Please look on my fanfiction page for the Drawing and or creating a OC Character for my story Contest
> 
> Tell me who you think should be with Harry, Also a poll on fanfic page as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Wolves and Trains


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the rest of this is on Fanfiction and has been updated today on there as well. I have a contest that is also posted on my Fanfiction profile page and a Poll up on there too. Please Review and I hope you like the chapter!!!

Start Chapter 15 

 

The full moon was out to play only hours after Harry and his parents got home. Harry was feeling giddy, though a bit moody and Remus began to pace around. When he finally transformed Remus slunk over to Sirius and nuzzled his hands and then his face, whining. He nudged at his hand until Sirius followed him to the back door and let him outside. Harry eagerly cuddled with Sirius after he got back to the living room and nuzzled him affectionately. Sirius smiled at him and shook his head fondly.

Harry and Sirius dozed for a while. At about two or three in the morning a loud crash threw Sirius into wakefulness. He panted fearfully and quickly grabbed his wand. “Mummy?” Harry said in a confused way. Sirius looked down at him and nibbled his lip, “Lay back down Love... But if Mummy tells you to go to your Aunt's than you go, okay?” Sirius said. Harry nodded hesitantly and laid his head back down.

Sirius slowly slunk forward, holding his wand out in front of himself. He shrieked and fought with all he had when he was tackled to the floor. “Eewww, what the bloody hell? Stop licking me!” He wailed. Moony eagerly liked and nuzzled Sirius with his blooded muzzle. “I think I'm going to be sick!” Sirius moaned dramatically once he saw the blood that had been smeared all over his hands and most likely all over his face if the warm wet feeling on it was anything to go by. 

Moony barked excitedly and strutted past Sirius to Harry's side. “Ummm, hi Daddy.” Harry said with a sleepy smile and stretched. “Gross!” Harry said and stared at his red coated hands. Moony insistently bumped against Harry until he got up and followed him. 

The kitchen was a mess. Blood was in an enormous pool that flowed over the floor and the door was nearly ripped off of its hinges. Near the door was a huge lump of flesh. It was hard to really make out what it was because of the fact that it was torn up so bad. It took a few minutes until Harry could figure out what it was. The thing was a nearly headless sheep. His Daddy had killed some farmers sheep...

Sirius shrieked and looked ready to faint when he saw the kitchen. “What the bloody hell Moony?” He said shaking. He was more bothered by the blood than his Cub was. Moony eagerly led Harry to the corpse and ripped a chunk off of it, offering it to him after tenderizing it with his teeth. Harry gave Moony a grossed out look and shook his head. “No thank you Daddy.” Harry said. 

Sirius pushed Moony's muzzle away from Harry hastily. “No, bad Moony! That's icky, your going to make our Harry sick!” Sirius said fretfully and shooed Moony away. Moony whined at Sirius and stared at Harry pathetically. 

Moony was confused, why wasn't his beta letting him feed their Cub? Their Cub was certainly ready to start feeding on flesh. Harry was actually well over do for it, to the point it was worrying him. A Cub couldn't develop right and would be come weak without flesh, he would became less than beta of an alpha if he didn't start feeding him. Why wasn't he feeding him properly? Why was his Cub so healthy when he was obviously hadn't been feeding like he should? Moony couldn't get his head around it. Why was his pretty one so mad at him, what did he do wrong? He wasn't being bad was he? He was a good Father and Alpha, Sirius was silly. Moony was good he was taking care of their Cub!

Moony barked with amused eyes and dropped the meat on Sirius's foot before he went over to the sheep again and ripped off a chunk of flesh, he chewed it to the point that it was nearly liquid and spat it at Harry's feet. Harry paled but Sirius looked moments from throwing up.

Sirius quickly spelled the mess from both of their feet and levitated the sheep's body out the door and as far away from the house as he could without leaving the house to look where it landed. The entire time he moaned and grumbled in disgusted to himself. He cleaned up the floor the best he could, which was okay until morning. “Bath!” Sirius said in a severely grossed out voice.

Moony looked up with the most heartbroken eyes Sirius had ever seen and howled a miserable cry. “Oh Merlin Moony, please don't be so upset! It's okay!” Sirius said desperately and went to pet him Moony pulled himself away and ran off. “Oh, Moony I'm so sorry..” Sirius said and picked Harry up he swished his wand at the door and cast a Repairo at it. “Mummy is Daddy going to be angry? I don't want Daddy upset with us.” Harry said and stared at the door tiredly over Sirius shoulder. Sirius laughed and shook his head. “Nope, now it's time for a bath Harry love, then back to bed.” Sirius said. Harry went ridged, “but Mummy I don't want a bath! There I don't know but I don't like them, please don't make me take one!” Harry said whining puppyishly at his mother's amused snicker. “Non of that love!” Sirius sing songed.

When Sirius managed to finally dry Harry off after his refusal to bath himself in revolt he and Harry went to sleep in Remus and Sirius's bedroom. Remus tiredly laid down next to his family, naked as the day he was born, once he had gotten back. He was tired and confused and a little worried, he had smelled blood and saw reddish stains on the floor in the kitchen. But both his mate and his Harry were fine so he felt that it was okay to allow himself to rest for a while.

When they all began to wake up, Remus did first, Harry smiled and tiredly huge him Sirius practically pounced on him and kissed him thoroughly. If Harry hadn't been in the bed with them they most certainly would be in a far more intimate position by then.

Remus pulled away, “Uh, Siri do you know why I woke up coated in blood and uh was I upset with you Love?” Remus said nervously. Sirius laughed hesitantly, “well the funny thing is..... you uh... You broke down the door and tried to feed Harry a dead sheep and well I got rid of it you got really upset with me and ran off. I did try to clean up the best I could but uh.. I you know, am bad at cleaning spells. I also had to force Harry to take a bath so you can't blame me for anything!” Sirius said in a jumble of words.

“I-I what?” Remus said, nearly squeaking. “It's okay Daddy! I didn't mind, I just didn't really want it yet I guess.” Harry said. Sirius gave Harry a mournful, creeped out look and sighed dramatically. “Why couldn't I be mated to a bloody narcissistic Veela or even a Elf of some sort!” He groaned and tossed his hands in the air with a flourish. Remus gave him a hurt look, his Were-instincts were still very touchy after what had happened. Sirius eeked and hugged Remus, “I'm sorry Remmy I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world!” Sirius said. Remus immediately smiled and hugged Sirius back, Harry squirmed in discomfort after being smushed between the two. 

Sirius squealed when they all went to get up and stared at Remus's naked form. “What the Bloody Hell Remmy? You were laying there naked the entire time? Harry's ten years old Remmy! He's to old to lay in bed with us naked now!” Sirius said. Remus just snorted and shook his head, he summoned a pair of trousers with his wand, that he had left on the night stand the night before and put them on. “Is this better my Love?” Remus said. Sirius blushed and nodded.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally it was the day that Harry had to leave. His father was making him go on the train like all of the other students and students to be. It was the only time that he had seen his mother have a total break down and balled his eyes out clinging to Harry all night long like a security blanket. Sirius was nearly in hysterics the morning that Harry had to leave and Remus was restless. Remus's instincts were frantically begging him not to allow their Cub to leave the safety of their den. That he was a horrible parent and a bad alpha for doing what he was going to do, that his Cub would be stolen or would die because he was not being taken care of by them. They insisted that they needed to keep him safe from older males so he would not be stolen and forcibly made a part of another's pack. Remus was forced to stomp down all of those feelings, it was for Harry's own good and Remus was going to see him in a day or two.

When they got to the station they still had nearly a half hour until Harry had to leave. Nearly all of his family insisted on coming. Walburga had proudly marched the clan through the crowd, who parted like the Red Sea for her. Even people that had no idea who she was or what she was to the Wizarding community they just knew that it was a very bad idea to get in her way.

Harry had managed to slip away from his overly clingy mother and held his grandmother's hand. He nearly regretted it because of how fast she was walking. Bellatrix stalked up to a Gryffindor and whispered in his ear. He coward away and Bellatrix giggled at his fear, “now remember no being a meany to my wittle niecy-wiecy or things may happen to your wittle family icky Mudblood! So don't say mean things to Aunty Bella's sweet Wittle neicy because it could hurt Wittle Harry-Warry feelings and I really-really won't like that, do you understand?” She said sweetly but a malicious glint shown in her eyes. “Y-yes ma'am!” The teen squealed, he looked close to wetting himself. Bellatrix grinned, “good boy!” She said and marched away just as quickly as she had went up to him. 

Sirius gave her a confused look, “why did you just terrorize that boy?” He asked. She rolled her eyes and smirked, “well he needed to know his place, he was saying mean things!” Bellatrix said. She turned around and sneered at the teen. He paled and Sirius swore that he saw a wet spot form on the boy's pants. “Okay....” He said and went back to worrying about his Harry.

They all finally stopped in front of the train. “Do you want Grandmother to have your Father put your things in a compartment Princess?” Walburga asked. Harry blushed and nodded, “yes please Grandma!” He said. When the others stopped to stand next to the two Walburga turned to Remus, “Remus can you please take Harry's luggage and put it where ever it needs to be, but keep that one.” She said and pointed at one of the smallest shrunken bags in Remus's hand. “I put somethings in it for Harry so he is comfortable on the ride to Hogwarts.” Walburga said. She walked over to a bench with Harry and cast a powerful cleansing charm on it. She sat down and pulled him in her lap. “Your mother did not do anything with your hair did he?” She said disapprovingly. Sirius sputtered and sighed in defeat. 

Walburga opened a little purse that had been at her side and pulled out a beautiful brush, flowers surrounded the family crest on it and everything but the actual bristles of it was made of gold and embedded with rubies. “Grandmother will allow you to use her brush for it is not proper for a lady to be seen in public without looking her best!” Walburga crowned. She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair a few times and then she began to brush it. “Sirius, stop gawking it is unbecoming.” She said in a clipped tone. Sirius squawked, “how did you?...” Walburga snorted and pulled out a ribbon with some flower hair clips encrusted in Emeralds and Rubies, “really Sirius? I am your mother and it was not all that hard for me to know what you were doing. I had lived with you plenty of years to be able to tell what you are doing. Oh, Harry dear turn your head, yes like that.” She said and focused on Harry again.

“Why are you just carrying jewels around! Are trying to get robbed mother?” Sirius said. He squeaked and cowered when she glared at him, “rob me, Lady Black? I very much doubt that! Not unless they wish to die the most painful of deaths!” She said grinning near the end. “Now there Princess, all done.” Walburga said and turned Harry to face her. She smiled pridefully and kissed his forehead, “now that is how a lady is suppose to look in the public eye!” Walburga said and flattened his hair a little more with her hands. His hair was now past his shoulders. It was soft as bird down but now looked like liquid silk, obviously the Wolri blood had caused that if what Ollivander said was to be believed. His hair had two good sized braids in it that were tied together in the back but most of his hair was still down and the flowers were clipped to the center of the two braids.

“Mother! He looks like a girl!”Sirius whined. Walburga stood up and helped Harry straighten out his girlish robes. People were beginning to move themselves to the train. “Well our Harry is a Lady, he needs to learn how to be a proper one and unlike you I plan to teach him how to be one. My Princess will not be made a fool of.” Walburga said she thrust out her bosom and held herself confidently.

“I think it is about time to board.” Rodolphus said. Walburga sighed, “thank you, now Harry remember what I have taught you, do not let me down!” She said. Harry nodded shyly, “yes Grandma..” He said meekly. Once everyone else had said their goodbyes and his parents nearly strangled him to death Bellatrix came up to him, “now Harry-Warry remember to tell Aunty Bella if someone hurts your wittle feelings, okay? So Aunty can take care of all of your problems sweety, Aunty doesn't like to see you sad, no I don't! Now give Aunty Bella kisses!” She cooed playfully petting her wand. She leaned down and kissed Harry on both cheeks and tilted her cheek for Harry to kiss which he did. “Well I guess this is goodbye Aunty, I love you!” He said and took the bag that his father had un-shrunk, “Aunty Bella wuv you to sweety!” She sing songed. Walburga began to grumble about her darling not getting help with his bag because of her overly emotional son. Sirius had to be practically held down by Remus so he didn't run over and apperate home with him. Before Harry got on the train Sirius yelled, “remember Harry go into Gryffindor and make Mummy proud!”

Harry waved at his family before entering the corridor between compartments. It was scary for Harry to be all alone, he had never been alone in a public place before so he had no idea how to function. “Act “like a lady, act like a lady, act like a lady” played repeatedly in his head. It was the only thing that kept him from running out of the train and into his parents arms. He began to walk he looked at compartment after compartment and was surprised to find that most were still empty. He came to the end of the car that he was in and decided to sit in the compartment next to the car's door.

Harry cast a cleaning spell and sat down, all Ladies needed to know them, or at least that was what his Grandmother had told him. Harry sat the heavy bag next to himself and petted it so it would open, his grandmother was so thoughtful. Walburga had given him most of her set of ancestral luggage bags which were infused with spells to make them animal like and loyal only to their owners. No one but a few of the Blacks knew the spells to create the bags and there was absolutely no way of getting into them without getting an arm removed. Walburga's had immediately liked Harry and showed no aggression towards him. Harry smiled and cooed to it. And began to look through the bag. It was filled with books of all sorts. It had a Hairbrush and hair pins. A bag of Gallons, a change of clothes, and a glass sphere that showed the constellations. Harry pulled out a basket out of curiosity and gasped when he saw what was in it. It had everyone of his favorite pasties and they were all under a stasis spell so they wouldn't get stale or mold. Harry knew that there probably was a great bit more of things in the bag as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been quite frightened when the train began to move, he had never been in a mechanical vehicle of any kind in his life before. After a time his door slide open a red haired boy and a slightly chub black haired boy strutted in. “I told ya we could get a compar'ment to ourselfs!” The black haired said and arrogantly grinned at the other boy. The boy smiled and nodded, “yaya, it's totally wicked! First years getting their own compartment, it's-it's it must be a sign James, it's got to be! Maybe this means we're going to rule the school in the future!” The red haired boy said excitedly. Harry frowned and once he realized who the two were he had to hold back a whimper. He didn't want to have to have anything to do with the two.

James grinned and went to flop in the seat that Harry had been sitting in. Harry squeaked when he was nearly sat on. James quickly turned and Ron just managed to push him out of the reach of Harry's bag which had nearly grabbed his arse with jagged teeth. “Who the hell are you?” Ron said. Harry fidgeted, “well I am Harry...” He said, he felt that it most likely wouldn't be the best idea to tell them his full name. “Well you can't have things like that at school their evil!” Ron said sneering at his bag. Harry frowned and pulled the bag to his chest. “It-it isn't evil! The spell that was cast on it is for protection, my Grandma said that it's been in our family for over four hundred years and she gave it to me as a present for Hogwarts!” Harry said defensively. 

Neither Harry nor Ron had noticed the way that James reacted to seeing Harry. He stared and stared and stared with an awe struck expression and then grinned a oafish grin at Harry. It had to be how his father felt when he had first saw his mother. He now understood what madly in love meant and he knew that because he was feeling it. He was willing to do anything to get this Harry girl to fall in love with him, he hoped that eventually they would get married. He needed to think this over and figure out the best way to put this plan in motion also how the wedding would be... Maybe a Gryffindor theme or maybe stick with the traditional wedding? He would need to talk to Ron about it, he was going to be his best man after all. 

James straightened his his robs and areggently strutted to be in front of Ron, “well my name's James! My da is the vice directa' of the Auror Depar'ment! I could get ya a tuer of the ministery if ya go on a date with me!” He said cockily. Harry grimaced, “um, no thank you and uh can you please just leave my compartment? I would really just like to be left alone please.” Harry said. Ron went red faced, “what can't stand to be around the light? I bet with the way your dressed that your a snotty richy-rich Pure-blood too!” Ron ranted. Harry stared up with hurt eyes, “I don't understand, why are you angry with me, did I do something wrong and um arn't you a pure blood too?” Harry asked quickly. Ron paused, “well yaya, I recon I am a Pure-blood but that's not the point! Your kind are all wanting to kill Muggles and the lot and your all rich and evil!” Ron stuttered out with a look that said, I have no idea what I want to say or that I even know what I want to say but I'm going to say something anyway so I can make myself look cool and intelligent in front of my friend. “But... I don't want to kill anybody, at all and I don't think I'm evil.... And we do have money but we don't really use it much....” Harry said, he looked ready to either run away or yell at them. Before anything else could happen Seren pranced through the door.

“Hello Harry we got delayed by some strange boy. Oh, hello your the boy that has the crazy mother, oh and you are too! They must have a Waki'spor infestation. They encourage insanity, you know?” Seren said in a semi-serious yet still dreamy voice. Cerberus pushed his way through and into the compartment and rolled his eyes and sneered at the two other boys. “Hello Harry, how have you been? I hope that they have not been a bother to you for very long.” Cerberus said, removing non-existing dirt and fuzzies from his robes. “Go away freak no one wants you here!” James said and glared at Cerberus. Cerberus sneered, “yes, well at least my family is not full of blood traitors and morons.” He said and drew his wand from his robes. “You take it back you ugly slimy snake!” Ron said his face was easily as red as his hair. 

Harry pulled Paddy out from within his robes and held him to himself petting his soft fur. Seren sat next to him and smiled, “don't worry Harry Cerberus can take care of himself you know? Oh, also have you found the Wiba'wap yet? My Father said they live in the bottom of dresser drawers that have rainbow toed socks. Your Mum has those doesn't he?” Seren asked, smiling. “Yaya, I guess he does. If you want I'll check when I get home.” Harry said. 

“I would leave if I were you!” Cerberus said. James glanced at Harry, “I don't think I will, wa'ch this!” He said to Harry and turned back to face Cerberus with a cocky grin on his face, “I'll show ya what my da taught me!” James said. Cerberus snorted, “I doubt that it would be anything useful to stay alive. I unlike yourself have been taught by my grandfather, who is a master duelist.” Cerberus said with a snarky edge to his tone. “Ya well I-” Murus stood between the three, “please stop! Calm down, we don't need to fight please just leave your upsetting Harry!” He said. James froze nearly as fast as Cerberus. He clenched his fist and nodded, “fine, lets go Ron!” James snapped and stomped through the door, “don't think that this is over Cebugerus!” He said and slammed the door. 

“Thank Merlin that's over!” Murus said and flopped next to Seren, “Hi Harry! How have you been? Mum made me some cookies just in case I got hungry, do you want one? Oh, do you guys want one? Sorry for not asking the both of you too. I'm Just so exited! I hope I get into a house with at least one of you!” Murus said eagerly grinning up at his friends. Seren smiled and hummed, “you'll do fine in the den, I think. And we in the nest!” He said dreamily and stared into space. Cerberus quirked his eyebrows at Seren and then went back to stroking Harry's hair.

The door slide open again and Murus quickly stood protectively in front of the other three. “Have any of you found a toad? A boy named Neville lost one.” A girl with bushy brown hair said, peaking around the door. Harry blushed and shook his head, “no... I'm sorry that I'm no help..” He said fidgeting and leaning closer to Cerberus's soothing fingers. “oh!” She uttered looking surprised, “well that isn't your fault! I am Hermione Granger, by the way.” She said and held out her hand to Murus. He stared down at it and hesitantly shook it. “My name is Murus Shacklebolt and even though dad's cousin Kingsley doesn't like it, dad became second to the head of family and my Great uncle doesn't have any children so I am his heir I guess.” Murus rambled. Hermione frowned, “alright? And what about you three?” She asked and plopped down across from the two that were sitting. Murus relaxed and closed the door. He then sat down smiling and wiggling like a eager puppy.

“Oh, I'm Seren! It means Star in Welsh you see? You don't seem to have very many Wakospores.. do you wear bottle caps too?” He asked. She gave him a look that clearly communicated what she thought of him, not a mean look, just one that said, you must be insane. “Uhm, no I don't... should I?” She asked hesitantly. “I can give you one of my bracelets if you like so they can't make you confused, their invisible you know and make hives in your ears. They make the buzzing sounds that people hear sometimes.” He said seriously and nodded. He removed a bracelet made of corks and bottle caps and handed it to her. “So where are you to go to the den or to the air?” Seren asked. Staring with a dazed expression that made him look like he was surprised, he looked like that most of the time.

“Oh, well I would like to go into Gryffindor because the head master was one and the witch to have created the cure for Dragon pox was from that house as well! It's really amazing!” Hermione said leaning forward with passionate determination in her eyes.

Cerberus rolled his eyes and groaned, “of course you would allow a brainless Mudblood fool in here Shacklebolt.” He snarled. Before Hermione could even say anything to defend herself Murus glared at Cerberus. “That's really rude Cerb! I can't believe that you were so rude to a guest and what is more shocking to me is the appalling fact that you had insult a perfectly nice lady!” Murus said. Hermione froze and looked like she had no idea how to respond for the first few minutes, “th-thank you for sticking up for me... I-I'm not a Muggleborn by the way, I'm a half-blood or at least that was what I was told by my mother. She was born with weak magic and was tricked into drinking a potion that weakened her magic so much that she just has enough to live now, it's really sad!” Hermione said. 

Harry scooted to the edge of his seat and stared at her with interest, “Um, my names Harry... Lupin and my Grandma is Lady Black. This is Cerberus Prince, we are going to be Potions Masters. I wish that you could meet our other friend but he can't come this year....” Harry said sounding said. Hermione sighed sympathetically, “well the holidays aren't to far off you could probably see your friend then... Also, I was just wondering... Why did your parents name you Harry, that's very strange name for a girl?” She said. Murus burst out laughing and Seren snickered. “Oh-oh, Harry a girl? I can't believe she thought that you were a girl! I've got to tell Dionysius when I get the chance to write a letter!” Murus said between breaths. Harry blushed and leaned over Seren to push Murus in the arm. “Stop laughing at me or I'll let Grandma's bag take a bite of you!” Harry said in fiend indigence. “What are you even talking about?” Hermione said in a frustrated tone of voice. Murus grinned, “well Harry isn't a she, Harry's a he! Everyone thinks he's a girl when they meet him it does make sense because he's a bearer and all.” Murus said. “Bearer?” Hermione asked with eyes shining with the desire for more knowledge.  
Seren nodded, “uhum, bearers are like the male version of a girl?” He said in an almost questioning manner. “Really?” She said in a fascinated tone. 

Five Minutes until we're there! A voice yelled over a loud speaker. Harry and the others were already dressed, thankfully, so they could spend the remaining time getting ready to get off of the train.

Once the train stopped everyone crowded to get off of the train. They stopped in front of a giant of a man, “First years this way, follow me!” The man said and they did as he said following him to the side of the lake where about two dozen little boats bobbed on the surface. 

 

Chapter 15 End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! It motivates me and they make me feel like people actually care that I am putting time into writing this story.
> 
>  
> 
> Hint for Next Chapter: The sorting and reactions


	16. Chapter 16

**  Alright her is a new chapter, sorry I forgot to update the story on this site! If you want to read absolutely everything that I have already wrote for this story you can find me under the name Yazziyou's Daydreamer on fanfiction. **

 

** Also I have a Facebook account now under the name Yazziyou daydreamer. You can ask me questions, just talk, see some of my work before it even comes out and also I have a page for my original story now and have added parts of chapters, favorite quotes, and general information on it. Hope to see you guys on there. By the way nearly done with my original story, as in on very last chapter! I have a page for it on facebook called Beta Among Alphas. The actual story is nearly 448 pgs long so far and I have only about 15-20 more pages to go! If you want to see early content than check it out! I am also building a website for it! Do you guys think it's a good idea? I am also thinking about making a dorm quiz. I have the 7 different dorms explained on my facebook page. I am a Bandern! What are you? **

** Please enjoy the story now and remember reviewing is good for my soul! **

****

** Start Chapter 16 **

****

Harry couldn't help but panic when he realized he had to cross the lake in the little boats. He hated water! He froze and refused to move any closer, grimacing at the dark churning water. “What is wrong?” Hermione asked. “He doesn't like water.” Murus said with a sigh. Seren glided to Harry's side, “we are going to have to force him in the boat. The Furisnorts aren't going to like being near the water! The like to steal bits of silk to line the nests that they have between the toes of people and animals alike you know? Father's great aunt once had one, but instead they nested in her nose.” Seren said calmly, as if he were talking about the weather. “Eeeew! Are you sure that she didn't just have a hairy nose?” Murus groaned. “Yes, um how do you even come up with these creatures? I have read loads of books and not a single one had anything on a-a Furisnort!” Hermione said sounding utterly confused.

 

“You la' ov'ar there, don't be frightened! Com'on get on tha' boats so we can go and get some supper in ya!” The man said. Harry shook his head, “I'm not getting on that thing!” Harry said and backed away. He nearly hit in to a vaguely familiar boy. Dark skin, dark hair, and predatory violet eyes... He swore he recognized him. “What iz the' hurry to leave?” He purred playfully. He had a slight accent that Harry swore he should have recognized.

 

Harry didn't even reply instead he began to run, he would just have to go down that path that the older students were going down in the Thestral pulled carriages. He found the creatures fascinating. It would probably take him just as long in the boats as it would running down the road, he reasoned. “Harry! Come back!” Murus yelled as he chased him. Seren hummed and skipped after him and laughed, “I think this will surely be fun!” He said smiling dreamily. Most students stared in disbelief after the boys and a few began to whisper. Most looked completely confused and or appalled.

 

“What is going on!” Someone said with an arrogant drawl. He said and turned to try and see the shore. “I don't know Drakypoo!” A pug nosed girl said batting her eyes at him. “Ih! Get off woman! How many times do I have to tell you that I am soon to be betrothed to someone?” The boy sneered. “But-but Draky they'll never agree! But my Mother will and she said we would be perfect together! You should stop mooning over someone you are never going to have and focus on me!” The girl pouted. “Don't you dare say that! Mother said that he was going to be mine! My wife! If you ever say anything like that again I'll-I'll push you in the lake and let the squid get you! And if you survive that and still won't leave me be than I'll get my father to make your family a laughing stock!” Draco said and pushed the girl away. She began to sniffle, “how could you be so mean to me!” She wailed. “Be quiet woman!” Draco said. The other children on the boat moaned at her dramatic sobs and complained.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“You there! Stop, I ain't going ta’ hurt ya!” The large man yelled. Harry Squeaked when he was scooped up by the waist. “Caught you!” Seren said. He laughed playfully and spun the both of them around in a circle. “What?” Murus uttered and nearly tripped over his feet when he stopped running. He and the giant of a man leaned over to catch their breath though, Murus was recovering quickly. Oddly enough Seren seemed to have just as much energy as he had before and his breath wasn't even the slightest bit labored.

 

“Seren, how did you get him? I didn't even see you pass me!” Murus asked in a bewildered manner.

 

Seren stopped, “what do you mean? I skipped of course!” Seren said in a way that implied that what Murus had just asked him should have been obvious.

 

Murus just shook his head. “How did ya run so fast? I ain't ever seen such a’ thing from a lad your age!” The big man said in an amazed tone. Seren rocked back and forth, Harry still struggling fruitlessly in his arms. “Well... I'm not wearing shoes you see,” Seren wiggled his bare toes in the grass, “and I skipped, did you know that skipping rattles Wakospores nests? That's why I haven't had any nests yet. You should too, it also helps get rid of them!” Seren said. The man looked completely confused but nodded.

 

“So err, why were ya run'nin away young miss?” The man said. Murus sighed, “you are not real lucky today are you Harry? Well Harry isn't a girl sir.... He's a-” The man laughed in embarrassment, “oh! I'm so sorry lad, didn' know that there were goin' to be any bearers this year! There hasn' been any in the school for the last decade or two! Name's Hagrid, just if ya wanted ta know!” The man said nervously. Harry seemed to pay him know attention as he tried to escape Seren's hold while he was distracted.

 

“That's not going to work Harry!” Seren said cheerfully. Harry growled under his breath. Seren smiled in an amused way and began to pet Harry's hair like one would a puppy. “Harry doesn't like water, Hagrid sir? He's never liked it, it's the Furisnorts sir, they don't like water.” Seren said serenely.

 

“Alright? But ah, I guess he'll gut have ta sit between some smaller kids then on the boats. It really isn't as bad as it looks, I promise. An’ if it is worse then I say well I-I'll let ya punch me if it makes ya feel better!” Hagrid said. Harry slowly nodded. “Good lad!” Hagrid said with a hearty laugh. He lumbered back to the other group, “well come along you three! I haven' got all day!” Hagrid said, beckoning them foreword with his arm.

 

“Come Harry!” Seren said. He looped his arm through Harry's and began to skip. “Are those your shoes?” Harry asked. “Yup!” Seren said cheerfully. His shoes swished back and forth around his shoulders. “Wait for me!” Murus whined and began to run again.

 

Harry glared distrustfully at the water. “Here ya go Harry.” Hagrid said and gently lifted him into a boat. Harry leaned as closely as he could to Seren and glared at Cerberus who was sitting next to Hermione and some ugly snaggle toothed girl. “You better stay back there!” Harry said threateningly.

 

“But, Harry this is ridiculous!” Cerberus growled.

 

“Ridiculous? You didn't even take a step to stop me and then you rolled your eyes and were already in the boat! You weren't in it before I ran off!” Harry said.

 

“Is that what is bothering you?” Cerberus said. Hermione elbowed him, “don't be rude! You should have waited, I can't believe that you did that when I overheard that he is uncomfortable around water! You are his friend. I am not stupid enough to believe that you don't know that already, he has every right to be upset with you and you can't even apologize!” She said with an angry huff, “Even I waited for him!”

 

Murus slide in beside Harry, “it's ok Harry! Once tomorrow hits we can all sort this out and of course it will all just be a big misunderstanding!” He said grinning at Harry but when he turned to look at Cerberus his expression became a little worried. He made himself turned back to Harry and Seren then began to speak, grinning again after they started to talk about the houses that they could be sorted into.

 

Cerberus snorted and muttered, “Hufflepuff.” Hermione elbowed him again and he hissed in pain when she made it dig into his side, “What’s wrong with Hufflepuffs? From what I have read they are loyal, hardworking, persistent, often kind, and work well with others along with being protective of the ones they care about!” Hermione said. After that Cerberus completely stayed quiet so she couldn't keep harping at him.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Most of the children oohed and aahed at the inside of the castle. They were led to a large door where a strict looking lady stood. “Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here.” The woman said. He inclined his head and left.

 

“Now my name is Professor McGonagall. You will only call me Professor McGonagall or Ma'am. Do you all understand?” McGonagall asked. Nearly everyone nodded or made a confirming noise. “Good, now welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.” She said and looked disapprovingly at Ron and James who had been whispering to each other, “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. Please wait quietly. I will return when we are ready for you.” She said and left the group where they were.

 

“I know that I'm ganna be in Gryffindor, just like my Mum and Da!” James said and strutted to Harry's side.

 

Harry nervously stepped back and Murus rushed to stand in front of him. “Leave him alone can't you see you are making him uncomfortable?” He said.

 

“Maybe it's you that's make'n him uncomfta'ble!” James said, “I mean it's obvious that your ganna be a Hufflepoof!” James said grinning and looking around the only ones that were laughing were a couple Muggleborns and Ron who was nearly in tears. “You tell him James!” He said. James puffed up like a peacock.

 

“Out of my way!” A voice drawled arrogantly. Harry squeaked and froze, what was he to do? It had been a few years but he knew that voice! “Harry?” Draco said disbelievingly. Harry groaned and stared up at the ceiling, he refused to answer his cousin.

 

A love sick look crossed Draco's face and he eagerly made his way over to Harry and his group of friends. “How are you? I have missed you so very much! Mother has assured me that we will soon be Betrothed, isn't that wonderful? I am going to be in Slytherin of course and since I am going to that house of course you are as well, you are to be my wife after all!” Draco babbled in a bragging way.

 

Cerberus snorted and rolled his eyes, “Can you not see that he is uninterested? Only a simpering idiot would have any interest in someone as obnoxious and brainless as yourself!” He snarled with more bite than he usually had.

 

Draco turned red but stayed quiet once he heard shoes clicking across the floor but his eyes promised retribution. He gave Harry one last possessive look before discretely blowing a kiss to him. Harry turned a little green and grimaced. He should have argued with his Daddy to stay home!

 

“Move along now!” A voice said sharply. “The Sorting Ceremony is about to start!” McGonagall said and moved to stand in front of the group of frightened and fascinated children.

 

Harry smiled and stared up at the ceiling. “Did you know that-” Hermione was interrupted.

 

Harry smiled and bounced a little in his excitement, “the founders enchanted the ceiling to mimic the sky!” He finished.

 

Hermione smiled, “you read Hogwarts a History as well?” She said. Harry nodded, “one of my favorite things to do is read!” He said.

 

“Oh, me too! You can learn so much and some things are just so amazing! I wasn't raised in the Magic World so it's all really new to me so everything I read is just well, fascinating!” She said, bright eyed.

 

“That would be amazing! I was raise completely in the Wizarding Society. I think that people that know who I have in my family that don't know me well expect me to be like them. Most the time I am just with my Mummy and Daddy. They aren't anything like the rest of my family either. Mummy is the black sheep of the family and is goofy and well strange. Daddy is really sweet and understanding and caring.” Harry said and fidgeted. He wanted to cuddle Paddy again.

 

Hermione nodded, “my parents are Dentists, they take care of people's teeth. I think they expect me to become Dentists too but I don't want to take care of people’s teeth.” Hermione said. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Granger, Hermione!” McGonagall called.

 

“Oh, I guess it's my turn! I'm so nervous, wish me luck!” She said.

 

Before she went to go to the front Harry grabbed her arm, “remember don't go to a house because someone you idealize did.... you'll end up unhappy. Go with the house that the hat picks for you, you'll end up much happier and maybe you can make people idolize you because you didn't do something you would regret!” Harry said and blushed.

 

Hermione gaped at him, “wow, those are probably some of the nicest and wisest words I've ever heard of in my life!” She said. Harry let go of her arm and she walked up to the hat with far more confidence.

 

“Ravenclaw!” The hat yelled.

 

Hermione grinned and waved at Harry on her way over to the Ravenclaw table.

 

Harry blushed and a short while later Seren was called up, “Lovegood, Seren!” McGonagall yelled.

 

Seren smiled calmly and skipped up the stairs and flopped onto the chair. Within only seconds the hat yelled, “your without a doubt one of the oddest I have sorted in quite some time, sharp you are though, it'll have to be Ravenclaw for you!” Seren nodded and got down rocking back and forth on his feet, “the air for me then.” He said and skipped to the table humming. He waved at Harry once he sat.

 

“Lupin, Harryunidusius!” McGonagall yelled.

 

Harry flushed, why did they have to name him after his Daddy's father? Why was he named that? It didn't mean anything in any language that Harry knew about, it was horrible. Most people looked at him strangely, some in pity, most were snickering though and it really hurt his feelings. Harry timidly went to the stool, everyone was staring at him. “Be a lady!” He thought and forced himself to sit still.

 

“My,my, what a mind you have! Very intelligent but loyal and ambitious! Where should I put you? Hufflepuff would suit you well but you would have difficulty reaching your potential if you were picked at too much... You want to show the world your worthy of being a Black and you have plenty of cunning of you were to just use it... and your smart and there is no doubt about that. You have no desire to exploit others for your own personal gain nor do you have a truly cruel bone in body, though... I'll have to say Ravenclaw!” The hat finally yelled.

 

The entire table clapped and Harry scurried down the little stairs and sat between Seren and Hermione.

 

Eventually Cerberus was called up and of course he was a Slytherin and sometime later Murus was as well, he was put in Hufflepuff. Cerberus had smirked when he was sorted and Murus pouted a little because he wanted to stay with his friends. James and Ron ended up in Gryffindor as expected.

 

After a quick speech from the headmaster that was just a few words that made absolutely no sense at all food appeared and most people were amazed but Harry and a few of the Purebloods at the table were not.

 

“How isn't this amazing to you Harry?” Hermione asked as she watched him take little nibbles of steak.

 

“Well yes it's a good bit of magic but I know how it happens, but no I won't tell you how it's done, you'll have to figure it out on your own.” Harry said and smiled at her.

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Sirius had a bad feeling, his Harry senses were tingling and they were telling him that Harry wasn't a Gryffindor. He flopped around and moaned mournfully, “Gryffindor!” He chanted and did is best to channel Gryffindor vibes to his Cub, though he didn't know if they would even do something, but he had to try it was for Harry's sake!

 

0000000000000000000000000000000000

 

James was furious, how could the love of his life end up in a completely different house? The one where all the weirdo book lovers were as well! He had to convince her to leave that crowd of freaks and hang out with him and Ron! It would be great and they could become the new Marauders, the better ones! James grinned, now all he had to do was to come up with a plan to separate them.

 

An owl swooped down and let go of a letter right in Harry's bowl of pudding. He grimaced and spelled away the mess. “ _I am so proud of you my Princess! Though I would have preferred you being in the Noble House of Slytherin we both know that it was not meant to be. I am very proud of you for getting into Ravenclaw. Now you are to do your very best, always and remember Darling always be a Lady but never allow your need to be one out do your pride as a Black. Never put up with anything! You are a Black and Black's are proud powerful people, we do not fallow like sheep so keep your mind sharp and your instincts honed. And yes Harry, I knew before it even happened that you would be sorted into Ravenclaw. I love you with all my soul, Grandmother._ Harry grinned in pure happiness, “Seren, um, can you send a letter to my Grandmother tomorrow for me?” Harry asked shyly. Seren smiled and nodded his head, “of course she knew.” Was what he said and Harry knitted his eyebrows together. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and flinched. Both Cerberus and Draco looked enraged.

 

“First years!” Someone yelled and everyone began to stand. They followed their individual Perfects to their dorms.

 

“Now, the password is Leprosy and it changes once a week. Don't give it to anyone else and make sure to keep it out of the hands of others alright?” The boy said and led the children inside of the common room.

 

The room was lined with book shelves. The curtains were blue and were draped around enormous windows that were at least 30 feet tall. There was one of the largest fireplaces that Harry had ever seen sitting in the middle of the room and was actually made up of four different fireplaces that sat in each direction. An eagle was carved into each fire place and bird claws were carved into the bottom of each mantle to make them look like they were being held up by them. There were also several different spaces with furniture around each of the fireplace openings.

 

“Come along you will need all the sleep you can get!” The boy said and had the children follow him. “Girls follow Juniper over there please! Before I forget my name is Douglas Burke. But enough about me you are all going to have a hard day tomorrow.” He said and stopped in front of a door and opened it. “Each student gets a roommate, no one gets to pick who they are with though.” He said and continued. “Wait, why are you over here?” He said.

 

Harry froze when he saw what he actually looked like, shook his head it couldn't be him! “Well you told the girls to go with the-the Juniper girl and well I'm a boy!” Harry said nervously.

 

The boy frowned and nodded, “alright, well this is my first year of being a Prefect, though I am a fourth year... Headmaster said he wanted to try something out. Well anyway uh, maybe we should room you in an individual room until tomorrow...” The boy said and led him to a portrait.

 

He whispered something to the man that looked to be a Black. Harry shyly waved as he passed and the man nodded to him.

 

“Alright just go through here and here's your room! The bathroom is through there. And here I will set an alarm spell to help wake you in the morning!” The boy said and quickly left.

 

Harry stood staring at the place where the other had been standing only seconds before in confusion. He was completely flabbergasted. Harry sighed and changed into his pajamas. He didn't like being alone, it was scary. Harry curled up in a little ball as close to the headboard as he could, the bed was too big! He hugged Paddy to his chest and sniffled. He couldn't sleep

 

**End Chapter 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a poll on my fanfiction account asking who you would like Harry to end up with, you can either go there to vote or do it through reviews! Anyone have a guess on who is the creepy guy?
> 
> Please Review! Makes me feel better and appreciated, inclines me to be more motivated in my writing.
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: Dorms and Potions


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, finally got a computer that I could us and finally remembered to update on here! 
> 
> By the way I put my Harry Lupin story in a collection with 2 other stories I am working on, If you love this one you should check out the other two! They are both of Harry when he is older. Teeth and Antlers is a dark seductive story with Hannibal Lector/Harry Lupin as the pairing! My newest story is a Yuyu Hakusho/Harry Potter crossover. It's soon going to get nice and steamy! Check them out!

**Start Chapter 17 Part 1**

Harry sniffled and held Paddy to himself. He spoke to him quietly in an attempt to reassure himself but still couldn't help but to let out a shuttered breath of fear every once in a while. Harry hated it he wanted his parents or even just one of his friends, he would like that.

Harry frowned and nervously stood up and went to the portrait door. Someone had been knocking. He slowly opened the portrait and grinned in relief when he saw who was standing in front of him. Seren serenely smiled at Harry and glided into the room. "I brought my slippers with the squishy blue buttons on them so the Furisnorts can't infect me." He said simply and found the bedroom easily. He plopped on the bed and pulled down the covers.

"Come Harry lets go to sleep! We have to face the Squaglepokes in the morning." Seren said in an odd wispy tone. Harry frowned but didn't question his friend. He crawled in the bed next to his friend who seemed to not think anything of the close contact that Harry had required to feel comfortable in such a foreign environment. Harry tucked his head under his friend's chin and held Paddy close to himself. Seren and Paddy were the only things that smelled familiar around him. Harry whimpered, he had never been away from his parents so long. "Oh, don't cry Harry! You will see the black dog in the morning." Seren said in a dreamy way. Harry glanced up at him in confusion but snuggled back up to him. Harry was used to Seren's odd behavior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was glad when he could leave the dorms. He and Seren had been yelled at for being in the same bed together. He and Seren tried to explain what happened but the Perfect had flipped out and threatened detention. Both had managed to get out while the boy was distracted by another student who had started to cry about stolen lucky socks or something like that.

Harry was glad when they had gotten to the Great Hall, he was stressed out and starving. He smiled and went over to Cerberus. Several younger Slytherns gave him either mean, confused or frightened looks. "Hello, Cerberus how are you today? I hope you are doing well!" Harry said, smiling. Even though he had had Seren with him he still had dark bags under his eyes. Cerberus turned to Harry and sneered, "well but I would have been fairing far better if you had actually ended up where you should be, in my house!" He snapped. Harry flinched as if he had been slapped.

"How dare you speak to my wife that way you uncultured brute! Though I must agree.. How could you do that to me Harry?" Draco said. He arrogantly strutted over to Harry with his arms held out, as if inviting him to hug him and to take comfort from him. Harry grimaced, "how many times must you be told? My Mummy and Daddy aren't going to agree to Aunty Narcissa's or anyone else's offers of a betrothing between anyone and me!" Harry said in frustration. Draco gasped with eyes that looked moments from watering. "But-" Draco tried to argue with a devastated look but Harry was already over at the Hufflepuff table talking to Murus.

"Please sit with me! Please-please-please Harry! Or well I could sit with you!" Murus pleaded pathetically. Harry shook his head. "Sorry Murus but I have to sit at my table. I haven't got my time schedule yet." Harry said and went back over to his table. Murus sighed and followed him.

Harry sat down between Seren and Hermione. Murus sat down next to Harry and got a death glare from Hermione. "Hay! I was sitting there!" She said and crossed her arms. Murus gave her a startled look, "sorry I didn't realize that it was you! Do you want your seat back?" He asked. He huffed, "no it's fine." She said. Hermione scooted back over when he was called back over to his table to get his class schedule. She rolled her eyes and snatched up the plate that Harry hadn't even touched. "Seriously Harry you do remember that you have to eat to live don't you? It is already worrisome enough that you are as thin as a toothpick! I don't even think that it would be a good idea for you to skip our first school breakfast let alone any meals!" Hermione said in a mother hen voice. Harry blushed, "But!" He tried to argue. Hermione puffed her chest up and huffed, "don't say you aren't hungry, your at least eating some toast and eggs or something look at you you are absolutely scrawny! It isn't healthy for people with fast metabolisms to not eat during meal times." She said in a nonsense tone. Seren smiled in a muddled yet an amused way and hummed contently as he watched their new friend pile Harry's plate to the point that it would be difficult for an adult to eat as much as Hermione added. Harry stared down at the plate in disbelief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not long after Hermione had practically forced Harry to eat something similar to the sound of an explosion happened out side of the great hall. Most students paled and jerked to look at the arch of the open doorway.

Harry squeaked when something flopped down in a flash behind him. "Harry, please say it isn't true!" Sirius wailed dramatically. He was and his knees looking at Harry with a pathetic trembling lip and big puppy like eyes. "Mummy?" Harry said in a bewildered way. "Oh, Harry I must have done something wrong when we raised you! Did I not give you enough things in gold and red? Should I have insisted that you learned the delicate art of pranking? Or no it can't be my fault your Daddy has to be the culprit, right? He has to be I mean he didn't stick to the deal..." Sirius said trailing off when he saw a slab of ham on Harry's plate he snatched it off and eagerly gobbled it down. "What was I saying?" He said looking completely lost., "Oh yaya! I can't believe you ended up on the book's side! What oh what did I do wrong!" Sirius wailed and threw his hand to his forehead.

"Sirius! Get off of the floor and stop the melodramatics! It is unbecoming of a Black and I will not have it in public!" A voice that could only come from Walberga Black barked. Her voice was followed by the clicking of heels, more than one set. Walberga strutted in the way only a Black could through the Hall to stop in front of the Head table. Hagrid, the groundskeeper, spat out the tea that he had taken a large swig of all over the table. Walberga sneered.

"Get out of the way mutt!" Another snarled in a sing song way. Many of the children that knew who the woman was squeaked, began to cry, or trembled in fear, or even some just froze like they thought not moving would make them invisible.

"No! I missed him first!" Sirius said childishly.

Bellatrix hissed, "no, I did! I am his aunty after all and have no children of my own so wittle Harry-Werry and well Draky-Waky... Well, Harry-Werry is like my wittle own baby!" Bellatrix said.

Draco gaped at her and flushed, sinking farther into his seat. He had bragged about how much his aunt adored him earlier. What was going to happen to him after he had frightened everyone that my have had the chance of serpassing him in rank or may have harmed him?

"Well uh, I birthed him! He belongs to me!" Sirius said triumphantly. Bellatrix smirked. Sirius squeaked fearfully and went flying through the are screaming. Harry stared with big eyes.

"You made your poor aunty Bella sad when you didn't get into the great Lord Slytherin's house but that's okay because Aunty Bella wuvs you so very much!" She cooed and hugged Harry. Hermione sat gawking at her. She couldn't scoot any farther away than she already had, at least not without being noticed. Seren was like he usually was. He was calmly eating some toast and oatmeal with grapes and watermelon in it. Hermione had wrinkled her nose in disgust but didn't say anything, it was weird, he was odd, but at least he was eating fruit and was at least being a little healthy. It wasn't like he could control his taste buds and it wasn't actually gross just strange.

"Now tell Aunty Bella, has any one been mean to my wittle neice?" Bellatrix crowned with a maniacal gleam in her eyes. She grinned and ran her hand down her wand wickedly.

The boy she had frightened at the train station went gray. He shook and ran out the door. People at the table quickly got up from both sides of where he had been sitting. "I-I think Wallace pissed himself!" One of the boy's cried out in horror and disgust. The girl that had been sitting on the other side of him shrieked and began to sob. The side of her skirt was soaked. Most students either began to laugh or pale even more. Two identical looking red heads cackled hysterically and began to make crud jokes about little Wally McDoolly wetting himself and soaking his toshy.

Cerberus looked amused but also pale. He hadn't been nice to Harry at all, this wasn't good.

Bellatrix cackled at the sight and shook her head. "It looks like the icky wittle Gryffindor was being a bad wittle brat! Isn't that right?" Bellatrix cooed and fussed with Harry's hair. She froze when she heard a murmur. "Who said that? Who was insulting my neice and Black heir? Come forward coward!" Bellatrix shrieked and held her wand loosely in front of herself slowly making a circle. Walburga looked like she either wanted to roll her eyes or hex both her niece and son.

"Mother! I think I'm going to die! Look at this scratch it could scar, scar Mother!" Sirius moaned dramatically and held onto his hand pouting.

She snorted, "I do not understand how Remus can deal with you. You are luck you have someone so devoted to you because I know that I would have been at my tolerance limit long ago if I had been him. I am glad that he stayed though, you would have probably killed off my grandchild without him." Walburga said.

Sirius whimpered, "Why do you always have to be so mean! And I am a wonderful Mummy! I mean I haven't dropped him more than maybe a dozen times... Maybe a few more than that! And I only forgot him in the tub a few times too! For some reason after that Remus only let me bath him when he was home... And barely went anywhere..." Sirius said with a puzzled look.

Walburga growled, "we are having a very long, most likely painful chat after this." She hissed.

Sirius squeaked fearfully. "Yes mother." He said, pale.

"Now, you will tell me why that retched little barbarian treated my Grandson and Heir with such disrespect and cruelly made him stay on his own!" Walburga said. Students and teachers alike shivered.

"What? Mother but I am the heir!" Sirius whined.

"Yes, well... I refused to die anytime soon and I refuse to die before Harry is able to take over. You would run us into the ground and embarrass us beyond fixing." Walburga said dryly.

Sirius squawked indigently. "Yaya, but Remus could help!... A lot.. Don't you trust me?" Sirius said.

"Trust and inability are two completely different things. Now run along and find those LeStrange brothers." Walburga said with an annoyed shooing motion. Sirius pouted but did what he was told. Bellatrix was beginning to look a little hex happy and he didn't want to play with that fire.

Before Sirius could leave both brothers came staggering through the doorway. Rodolphus groaned and rubbed at his head and Rabastan glared at Bellatrix.

Dumbledore looked completely confused, "what is going on here? I-I must insist that you all leave. Please do not make me call the Aurors, I doubt Mrs. LeStrange would be getting out of some time in Azkaban with her dangerous behavior toward my students." He said.

Walburga snarled and stepped forward her wand held firmly in her hand. "Are you threatening my family you bumbling old coot? Well see here, my family is only rivaled by the Ollivanders, Ariccias, and the Lupins and I know that if they were to pick between the two of us it would be my family every time! We are all on the board, we run this school, Headmaster! Now if you do not want to embarrass yourself you will go up to your office with myself and my family and tell us why your underage Prefect treated my lovely grandchild with such disrespect! Now!" She said.

Dumbledore along with a few others at the staff table sputtered. "Mrs. Black I am sorry but I must ask for you to restrain yourself in ordering me around. I will not be threatened, now can you please take your family and leave. This is your last warning so please leave and set up an appointment I think that I am available next week on Tuesday at three P.M. Mrs. Black you should appreciate this gesture because I have little time to talk to anyone right now." He said with hardly restrained anger.

Severus quickly got up after that and made his way around the staff table to stand near his Snake's table. Non of the other teachers moved. Many of the pure blood children began to try and scoot as far away from the head table as possible and gave Walburga fearful looks and glared or giving hysterical pitying looks at the headmaster.

"Did you really just tell me to leave and that I should appreciate an ungrateful codder such as yourself giving myself, one of the people that keep this place running, an audience over a week away? You have no idea who you are fooling with! Now unless you want me to bring this place to the ground you will have a discussion with myself and my family whether it is in here or not!" Walburga said her face was twisted into a half mad scowl.

Dumbledore swallowed harshly, "a duel has well no place ar-around children Mrs. Black." He said in his grandfatherly way.

Walburga barked out a harsh cruel laugh. "Yes well if this is your decision than they better smarten up and get out of the way it may help thin out the... undesirables though. We can not be having anymore sympathetic, simpering, dunderheads in our society there are already an over flow worth that should be gone." She said grinning. Most of the teachers and the headmaster gave her horrified looks.

"Ma'am how could you say that? What if your grandchild got injured?" Dumbledore said.

Walburga smiled proudly and turned to look at Harry for a moment, "you see unlike most of there kind," She spat, "my Harry is not stupid, especially not stupid enough to get caught in the cross hairs and unlike these idiots he has been confronted by those two mad women enough to know when to duck." Walburga said with a bitter smirk.

Harry watched his grandmother with nervous admiration and timidly smiled affectionately. He looked around the table and was not surprised to see that his aunt and uncle Rodolphus had scared all of the other children away, though to his eldest uncle's annoyance Seren was completely unaffected and Hermione fearful as she was still stubborn enough to bravely sitting on the other side of the table. Rodolphus pulled Harry into his lap and cuddled him to his chest. All three LeStranges grabbed plates and filled them, eating as if nothing was happening behind them.

Bellatrix cooed over how thin her poor baby niece was and petted his hair while Rabastan fretfully fussed over him on the other side of Rodolphus. While both were doing that Rodolphus began to pick threw pastries until he found some sort of crispy roll stuffed with strawberries and cream cheese and rapped it in a napkin and gave it to Harry who sighed. "Uncle Rodol I don't feel hungry right now can I eat later? Hermione made me eat a whole pancake and some ham and a whole orange then she gave me icky pumpkin juice!" Harry said pathetically. Rodolphus frowned, "Everyone knows you hate pumpkin juice... Where is this Hermione?" Rodolphus said in an eerily nice way.

"Um, I'm Hermione sir. Hermione Granger, and you are... Harry's uncle? And by what she said uh over there, she's his aunt so not to be rude but well who are you?" Hermione said trembling slightly but bravely looking Rodolphus straight in the eyes as she pointed to Rabastan. He gave her a aloof stare but went to answer her question anyway before he could Bellatrix snarled in disgust, " I don't think that wittle girly-wirly here is of clean blood no I don't! Is wittle icky girly-wirly a nasty wittle mudblood, I think so!" Bellatrix said in a sickeningly sweet voice but her words dripped with poison. Bellatrix turned to look at Harry with a mild scolding expression on her crazed face, she shook her head and sighed dramatically, "poor baby's been tricked by this nasty wittle taint! Don't worry Aunty Bella will keep it away! Aunty Bella wuvs you so much, she does! Aunty Bella will protect you Harry-Warry!" Bellatrix said possessively. She grinned at Hermione and drew her wand again, ready to curse her.

"How-how rude! I don't care what you say about me but it is quite insulting for you to just waltz on over her and threaten to get rid of me like some disease rat! It's very rude of you to say that well word and no matter what people are already saying I'm a half blood not a Muggleborn! I mean really how much more rude can you get? Going around accusing people of things and assuming things without any proof!" The girl said huffing irritably.

Bellatrix hissed with a confused expression on her face. "How is a icky wittle brat like you a Halfblood?" She said pouting. Bellatrix elbowed Sirius when he tried to slide in next to her, "go away mutt, I'm trying to understand!" She said viciously and turned back to Hermione with an expression mixed between childish curiosity and disgust. Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes and gave Sirius an odd look when he began to whine like a pathetic puppy to the man sitting next to Rodolphus. That person of course was Rabastan.

"Well if you must know my mom was a witch and my dad is a Muggle. My mom, Jean, was born with weak magic or at least that is what she told me. Some one tricked her into drinking a potion that her weak magic couldn't fight against and now she is only able to produce enough to sustain herself unless she wants to die then she could use some magic but I guess most of her magic is keeping the poison at bay. Anyway, my mom was from some family called I think the uh the Rosiers and was ashamed so she went to live in the Muggle world and eventually met my dad and they had me but mom didn't think that I would be born with magic or at least not enough to get into school." Hermione said. Both LeStrange men looked surprised and Bellatrix looked absolutely horrified. She turned from gray to green.

"She is a Halfbreed or a Mudblood.. Right?" She said with a note of desperation.

Hermoine shook her head, "no, my mom said she was a Pureblood and that she use to go by the name of Jeanabelvada Rosier. Why what's wrong?" Hermione said looking confused. Bellatrix looked ready to throw up.

"I can't believe that my cousin bred with a filthy muggle! At-at least I know what happened to her now! Wait until her mother hears about what she has been up too!" Bellatrix murmured viciously to herself.

Rodolphus frowned, "huuuh, until we can figure out what exactly happened and who poisoned her I think that we should refrain from saying anything, neither of you like one another anyway and it will most likely cause rifts and conflicts within the families." He said. He kissed the top of Harry's head. Bellatrix gave Rodolphus an absolutely poisonous look but grumbled out an agreement and held out her arms for Harry.

Dumbledore flinched and looked down after a time and got up. "Come!" Walburga barked to her family.

Bellatrix held Harry securely against her side and got up to follow her aunt with her husband and his brother. Sirius on the other hand was in the process of setting a prank trap for Severus that would go of once he sat back down. "Sirius now!" his mother snapped he squeaked and a ploom of smoke hit him. He coughed and groaned, following his mother before she could say anything about what he was trying to do.

Severus rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to his seat casting spells to make sure that Sirius hadn't managed to successfully cast any of his childish prank spells. When he was done he sat on his chair and took a swig of pumpkin juice to cover his amused smirk.

He sighed Sirius was just as childish as before but not cruel like he was when they were children. He actually felt that it wasn't really Sirius's fault he had been around him enough in recent years to see that he wasn't all that bad. The cruel sadistic behavior must have been cultivated and encouraged by James and his wench. Potter of all people would know how unstable the Blacks could be and being as close as he was to Sirius he would know what buttons to push to get him at his most sadistic.

Severus tightened his grip thinking about the girl that use to be his best friend when they were children. What had happened to that smart kind girl? Was it just an act or did she eventually become this monstrous thing?

Severus forced himself not to dwell on her, he had first year dunderheads to watch fail. The thought of first years in potions made him smirk when he thought of Harry and Sirius's reaction to him telling him he wanted to be a Potions Master. Severus knew that he would cherish the look on Sirius's face for the rest of his life. He had nearly forgotten to make a copy of that for his pensive and label it as one of the man's most hilarious dramatic breakdowns.

Severus sighed with a sneer and stood. He had to get the unenviable over with. He quickly sauntered from the great hall, robes bellowing behind him making the pathetic little Hufflepuffs cringe and whimper in the hallway leading to the staircases.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore ground his teeth together and turned back to the group, taking a deep cleansing breath and held out a dish, "lemon drop" He offered. Walburga snorted in disgust and sat in one of the two chairs facing the desk. "Well uh, down to business then?" Dumbledore said with an uncertain edge.

"It seems that you may have a brain after all." Walburga said.

Dumbledore swallowed harshly and chuckled, "yes well I was not aware that I may not have one." He said smiling. He frowned when he saw Harry clinging to Bellatrix. He didn't understand why Sirius allowed her to hold the child the woman was dangerous and he or was the child a she? Really shouldn't have been being held at the age of 10 years old. 10 year olds weren't suppose to be picked up like a toddler and coddled. He didn't even understand why they were insisting that the child was put in school early either, didn't the child have friends that would have been in classes with? It made absolutely no sense at all especially because of how much Sirius hated his family and when did he have a child? He hadn't heard about it from James and James came to him about everything!

Bellatrix flopped down in one of the bright red chairs with Harry half asleep in her arms. His petite stature became more prominent in his half curled up sleepy state. He looked to be about the size of a average sized 7 year old at the most. Sirius looked to be a little put out about a dark green ribbon that held Harry's hair in a ponytail.

No matter what Sirius tried to do he couldn't get his Harry to look any less like a girl. Harry was around the women in the family to much! To bad Remmy wouldn't let him take Harry away from the evil icky girls that wanted to turn his poor baby into a lady so sadly, Sirius, had no way to save him. Sirius pouted when Harry snuggled up closer to his smirking aunt. Why did she and her husband and his brother always get to have cuddles with his son shouldn't he get all of Harry's cuddles time?

Walburga nearly rolled her eyes when Sirius didn't answer anything that was asked, "Sirius! Get your head out of the clouds for once in your life and pay attention like a proper parent! If I had known that everyone was going to be so dramatic I would have just brought your husband and got this done and over with!" She barked. Sirius jumped fearfully and pulled his wand out as if he thought he was about to be attacked. He blushed and turned to his mother after a few minutes, apologizing sheepishly.

"So uh what were you guys saying?" He asked.

Walburga growled, "the pathetic dimwit of a man asked you why our beloved Harry was even in school!" She snarled with poisonous retribution in her voice. "He wants to put him in less challenging classes because of his age and because he wants him to fit in with all of the useless taints and snot nosed morons of society!" She said.

Dumbledore paled, "Ma'am please stop saying such things about the children! Your bigotry has most likely cause many of my students mental anguish! Do you not agree Sirius my dear boy?" He said disapprovingly.

Walburga and Bellatrix hissed at the headmaster and Rodolphus and Rabastan growled lowly. Sirius grimaced, "I'm not your anything especially your dear boy, you sound like a pedophile when you say that! Eeww creepy thought, back to less disturbing thoughts. Okay it may be because I am with my family all of the time now but I think it's a bit pathetic if a few mean words from my family, known for disliking Muggleborns and normally barely tolerating Halfbloods, ends up ruining their lives and if it does than they have to have more problems than that! And ya I don't approve of the whole prejudice thing but some of those Muggleborns and Halfbloods are way more prejudice than we are with a lot of things that are normal for the Magical community and normal Purebloods have no problem with them. Like Remmy and me, we Bonded the month we graduated. A lot of Muggleborns and a good amount of Halfbloods hate and are disgusted by male Bonders! Lilly Potter said horrible things about us and tried to take our Harry from us! And with the classes thing ,though, I would rather Harry like pranking and goofing around but if he wants harder classes and enjoys reading his dusty books than let him do it, he is bloody well capable of doing it! If Harry is happy than I am so you better treat my baby well or I will pull him out, I didn't even want him in school yet but Remmy knew it would make Harry happy as long as he could come home often. And remember I don't like playing this card but we are consider practically royalty if we pull out lots of others will too!" Sirius said his cheeks were red and his whole demeanor changed from his puppyish goofy carefree side to his serious dangerous side in but a second. He wasn't going to put up with anyone's crap when it came to his son and would gladly eliminate any threat.

Dumbledore was speechless. He had never been spoken to like that from Sirius of all people. Sirius had been James best friend! They may have had a bit of a kink in the road but Sirius couldn't have gotten that dark could he have? And what of his... Son? Could he end up so bad as well? No, Remus wouldn't let that happen he was a werewolf one thing besides causing mayhem without the wolvebane potion well was taking care of their children Werewolves were almost always very good loving parents and did everything that they could to protect their children and loved ones. Of course there was no way Remus willingly allow such individuals around his child the so... oh dear! He must have been forced by threats, he was locked up, or he was under some sort of compliancy spell! That poor man he had to go an see him, he couldn't let them get away with torturing that poor man! His thoughts turned to Harry. He wondered if they knew that he was part werewolf and he began to feel fearful about what they might do to him if they found out. He needed to talk to him alone.

"Pay attention you senile old coot! Now as I was saying, why did you have an unapproved student that was to young to even be a Prefect and why did he lock my darling grandson up in a bedroom all alone on his first day of ever sleeping alone at some strange place. As I had said to you before in my letters, that you must not know how to open and read my Harry is.. sensitive. He does not like being alone. He is frightened of new places and does not do well when faced with unfamiliar experiences. He is emotional and should have had his one friend, Seren, I believe his name is with him the entire time. Instead you left him by himself and his friend had to sneak in and sooth him to sleep because of that heathen who was the same one that yelled at the boy, who is only 11 years old because he had stayed to comfort my grandson! As if little boys would do unspeakable things together, it disgusts me!" Walburga ranted.

Harry was staring at his grandmother with almost tearful eyes. He wasn't upset with her but with what had happened. It was so scary and horrible being alone in that to big bed without his Mummy or Daddy or anyone but Paddy. He was relieved and happy that Seren had been nice enough to cuddle with him. He forced down his tears, trying to be strong like his grandma and aunty Bella. He was a Lady, Lady's didn't let mean people they didn't know make them cry.

Dumbledore sputtered he couldn't remember the last time he had gotten such a brute tongue lashing. "Uh, Lady B-Black please forgive me I um did not know that it was that ih bad. Even so I do not think we have any where else to put him so he will have to stay where he is." He said. He could see that that was the wrong thing to say but he couldn't just erase what he had just said. Walburga and the others were furious.

Walburga stood and leaned over the desk with her wand pointed under Dumbledore's throat glowing a threatening red color at the tip. My Harry can go to either dorm you disgusting blood traitor! You shall treat him with respect or have you also forgotten who our family is? He is a bearer and taught to be a proper Black Lady so you have two choices, put him in the girls dorms or keep him in our rooms that because of my ancestor's painting I have found out you have been trying to use as guest quarters, and have him stay with his Lovegood friend and do not try and say that you can not do that because of breach of protocol and that the parents have to agree. My son is good friends with his family who adore my grandson so they would be more than happy to allow him to share quarters." Walburga said smirking.

Dumbledore could hardly hold back a growl of frustration and anger. He glanced at his watch, "I do believe that young Harry's first class of the day is going to start in the next 15 minutes.. I think that it is time for him to run along do you not agree?" He said.

Bellatrix sat Harry down. "Aunty Bella is going to show you how to get there okay wittle Harry-Warry?" She cooed. Bellatrix readjusted his robes and put his hair back up into a tighter ponytail.

"Do you not all want to take him to his first class?" He asked hopefully after everyone hugged Harry.

"I believe that my niece is more than capable of doing so herself we are having a discussion after all and it is rude to run off in the middle of discussions but maybe you do not know this because of your family's attitude and up bringing." Walburga said dryly. Everyone watched Bellatrix and Harry as they left the room.

Walburga rolled her eyes when Sirius began to sniffle and Rodolphus had to act like he was examining things by the door to prevent the headmaster from seeing that he was near a laughing fit. He couldn't let anyone know that he was anything but the mean scary emotionless duelist and terrifying possessive uncle which he really was vicious in a duel and he knew he was possessive but that didn't mean he wasn't affectionate or didn't have a strange sense of humor he could be goofy as well just only with his family, darn Sirius and dramatic drama queen idiocy!

"Now as I was saying." Walburga said smiling sadistically at the pained expression on Dumbledore's face.

**End of Chapter 17 Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! 
> 
> I now have a patreon page to if anyone is interested in helping me out!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 Part 2 Start**

"Here you are my sweet wittle Harry-Warry Aunty Bella wuvs you so don't be afraid to floo call me anytime you need someone to be skinned alive a wittle bit okay? Know Aunty Bella has to leave you now!" Bellatrix crowned and hugged Harry to her bosom. She leaned down and smooched Harry all over his face. Bellatrix leaned down and tilted her cheek, "is my Harry-Warry going to give his dear Aunty Bella a goodbye kiss?" She cooed, pouting a little.

Harry smiled sweetly, "of course!" Harry said and kissed her on the cheek, "bye Aunty Bella I will see you in a few days!" He said cheerfully.

She nodded still pouting and spun on her heel, "have a very good day wittle sweet one!" Bellatrix said once Harry went into the classroom she began to snarl and hiss at most of the students that passed her. Her precious baby niece was all alone with idiots!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry entered the classroom shyly. He had never been in a classroom before so it was a overwhelming experience. Harry was just glad that it was his Aunty Narcissa's and Uncle Lucius's friend that was the teacher for the potions class. Harry really liked him he was really nice to him and was really smart and helped his grandma when the crazy lady attacked them.

"Rotten luck there James!" Ron said sympathetically. James hands shook he stared at them blankly and slowly nodded, "yaya, I can't believe tha' she's part of such a dar' family! How's tha' poss'ble? She's to much of a' angel ta be in anythin' but a ligh' family! How am I ganna get her ta marry me now? Wha' will my ma say abo' it?" James moaned.

Ron shook his head, "I know but ya can't be around those sort... You know I think I just got an idea! Maybe you can get her to join us or something! We could teach her how to play pranks and how to be a Marauder! It'll be great! We could teach her how bad her family is and she will be so greatful that we helped her so much that she'd have to fall in love with you! And it isn't like it would be hard to get rid of all of the other people that she's already friends with, I mean they aren't as great as us right?" Ron said.

James smiled at Ron, "you always know how ta cheer me up! Your righ' and when we get married you of course are goin' ta be my best man! I still think that I should contac' my da an' see if he can get her ta live with us so she dosn' get tainted with those people's evil." James said. Ron nodded seriously, "yaya, that would be awful if that happened to her! And thanks mate it really means a lot to me for ya to say that, I'd love to be your best man. So what kind of wedding are you planing to have anyway? I plan to have my colors Red and Gold out of respect for the best house of Hogwarts. And I want nine kids only one girl because who wants a whole bunch of whiny girls? I mean Ginny's bad enough!" Ron said.

James nodded thoughtfully, "I want at least three." He said. Both boys froze when they heard clapping.

"You finally made it to class... I applaud you for not getting here on time! I did not even come in when I normally do. Does anyone know how late these two are? Anyone? Nearly 7 ½ minutes late. Now I would appreciate it if you went to your seats... Now!" Snape said baring his teeth at the two. Both fearfully ran to the only open desk. Which happened to be next to the one Harry was in.

Snape growled when James went to sit next to him, "Potter, your with Mr. Weasley. Now 10 points from Gryffindor for being late and 15 off for bothering Lupin." He said and eyed both boys critically before turning to Harry who gave Severus a relieved look for making sure the other two didn't sit with him. Severus nodded at him and Harry smiled.

"Now if I can get back to what I was saying. There will be no foolishness in my class. I do not tolerate lateness," he bore his eyes into the two boys that had only entered the class moments before. Students began to snicker. "And I do not deal kindly with idiots." He said pacing and making sure that he got his point across by looking each student in the eyes.

James turned to Ron, "I can' belive tha' Snivellus did tha' to us!" James whispered. Ron nodded his face was an unattractive purply red color.

Fury lit Severus's eyes, "50 points from each of you and I will be seeing you both for detention for the next month so I hope that you enjoy scrubbing cauldrons and sifting threw the guts of freshly killed animals!" He snarled. James and Ron stared with opened mouths at him. "You-you can't do that to us! James dad is the deputy head Auror, he'll-he'll have your head!" Ron said indigently. Severus snorted and lifted an eyebrow, "using another's father as a threat is quite pathetic... 50 more points from you for your pathetic idiocy." Severus said and most of the other students burst out in laughter. Ron became a bit green and curled in on himself a little in his seat. "Mr. Celebrity," Severus barked at James, "tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

James froze up. He opened his mouth and then closed it a few times, turning to Ron who shrugged. Severus smirked sadistically. "Tell me then, Mr. Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus said smirking. James nibbled his lip, "uh, at that smelly potions store that mom got my potions stuff from, I guess." He said. Severus gave him a disgusted look. "huumm, and lastly Mr. Potter... What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" He said. James shrugged.

Severus looked around, "you see class, fame isn't everything! Isn't that right Mr. Potter?" Severus said. "Now who can tell me what you get tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He said and surveyed the room. Harry shyly held up like his Daddy told him to do if he wanted to answer a question.

"Yes Lupin?" Severus said without any bite like he had before. Harry turned a delicate red-pink and nervously fidgeted, "if you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would normally get Drought of the Living Dead. It makes you go into such a deep state of sleep that you appear dead. I was told by my uncle if you add a fourth of a teaspoon more powdered root of asphodel and you add three drops of a dying man's tears and then add seven fluid ounces of blood directly from the heart of a woman who had died in a terrified state no more than thirteen hours before hand and you get the Drought of the Lifeless which causes death and if given to a corpse can create an Infri of sorts, the thought is very frightening if you ask me! Look at me I am rambling. I'm sorry sir!" Harry said and nervously fidgeted with his robes.

Severus nodded with an almost thoughtful expression, "Very good, 15 points to Ravenclaw for actually reading a text book and another 10 for telling me about a potion that I have never heard of previously." Severus said.

Harry blushed, "you uhm wouldn't unless you were allowed in my Grandmother's library at least that is what Uncle said, I haven't been there before." Harry said his heart pounded in his chest out of embarrassment, why was he jabbering? Severus ahhed, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from his bewildered students, "Yes, well I believe that that explains it most families are protective of their secrets particularly your's. Now as I was saying before to Mr. Potter," he said turning cruel eyes back on to James, "Or should I say what young Lupin had been correctly answering for Mr. Potter," He said and gave Harry a carry on gesture.

Harry yelped, "you want me too? O-okay sir! Uhm, you can find a Bezoar in a goat and it um is a stone that if consumed or put in potions will save you from most poisons." Harry said looking faint from nervousness getting to him. He was thankful when Severus cut in.

"Another 5 points. And for Monkshood and Wolfbane you idiot dunderhead, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite! Anyone that knows anything about Herbology or Potions knows that! All you had to do is read the first chapter of your potions book! I am quite surprised that that Banshee did not at least teach you the basics for you are lacking, though she probably did but the James Potter stupidity has undoubtedly be given to you just like that woman's self-righteous snotty aptitude." Severus snarled. James whimpered. Severus's eyes lit up with a sadistic gleam before they flicked over to the board. "Now I expect you all to get to work and leave me alone unless your arms are going to burn off or something of the sort, get paired and leave me alone!" Severus said gliding over to his desk.

Boil Cure, well that sounded easy enough! Harry had been making basic potions on his own since the age of nearly seven in a half years old though they were all very basic he had also learned how to do a few that he doubted most third years could do on there own and one or two that maybe in fourth year range.

Harry loved when his uncles were willing to brew with him, uncle Rodolphus would have been a brilliant Potions Master and Uncle Rabastan was wonderful as well. Supposedly Lucius was great at potions as well but Harry wasn't around him enough to know if it were true or not. He remembered once hearing that His Aunty Bella was far better at potions than even his uncles. She had supposedly been a prodigy but she had absolutely no interest in them and had been band after her third year when she had created a ritual potion that had nearly summoned some type of blood thirsty spirits to kill off her enemies. It didn't really surprise him that she would do that though, he loved her but he knew that she wasn't all there though, nearly non of the Black family had been mentally stable.

Harry smiled and pulled out his cauldron from Bloody Teeth. It was a shoulder bag that his grandma had given him. Harry adored most of his luggage though he thought that Hand-Less was the sweetest of the mostly, grouchy old bags. (The bag Harry had on the train) Bloody Teeth was supposedly nearly five hundred years old and had been used by all of the heiresses when they went off to school since the day that it had been created by his something great grandmother for her daughter, Thalassa, who was also a something great grandmother. Bloody Teeth was a very good bag that knew every bit of the school and seemed much more pleasant now that it finally had another 'Mistress' to take care of.

Harry smiled at pet his clingy bag. He didn't even think about getting a partner instead he was the first to the supplies cupboard. He smiled and hummed as he got his potions knives and mortar out and set to work.

"You know that you have to have a partner right?" A voice drawled behind him. Harry squeak and was very thankful that he was in the middle of grinding his snake fangs instead of stirring anything or adding anything. "Draco! I didn't realize that you were here..." Harry said with a grimace.

Draco puffed up his chest, "of course this is the Slythern class is it not? I should be asking you why you are here!" He said.

Harry frowned, "my schedule is different because I have advanced Transfiguration class and educate classes with my Grandma and Daddy, this was the only time available for me to take potions." Harry said politely. He really hoped that Draco wasn't going to sit like Harry felt he was planning to do.

Harry sighed in relief when a girl grabbed Draco's arm to drag him away. Someone snorted behind them, "this is getting pathetic. You truly are... quite desperate are you not? Harry will never want you, though it seems that, would be quite happy to a leech at your side." The person snarked nastily. Draco turned bright red and stuttered he turned around and went back to his work space.

Cerberus smirked and sat next to Harry carrying his own cauldron and ingredients. "I hope that my... Surprise did not cause you to become to upset with me." He said.

Harry stared in disbelief at him, he had apologized! Cerberus had never said anything that close to one to anyone before, not even his Grandfather! Harry smiled, a delicate pink spread across his cheeks, "I-I am still upset but I guess I will accept your apology!" Harry said. He grabbed Cerberus's hand and smiled. Cerberus froze and went red. He quickly yanked his hand away and cleared his throat, "as you wish." He said. He turned to his supplies, still blushing, he began to grind the snake fangs and added them to his cauldron.

Harry was already at the point that he needed to wait for 35 minutes before adding his horned slugs and porcupine quills.

Nearly forty-five minutes later and 1 stinky melted cauldron gone everyone, except for some boy named Neville Longbottom, had their potions bottled, labeled, and sat on their Potions Professor's desk. "Lupin, Mr. Prince, perfect as I expected. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, 5 points from both of you for incompetence. The instructions were on the board. I did not believe that reading the board was that much of a hardship. You will both also join me tonight, 7:00 sharp, not a moment later or there will be... Unpleasant repercussions." Severus sneered, "now I want a foot long essay on the effects that Horned Slugs have on medical potions." The passing bell rang and everyone left.

Harry sighed when he heard James and Ron whine about how unfair it was. It wasn't really, but they had been very mean to him and Harry couldn't help but to remember how awful their mom's were. If they were that bad than what about these two? He knew that bother were quite bigoted already so why would he help them? Harry forced down the little bit of guilt that wiggled into his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

James moaned, "I can' believe tha' the Bat did tha' ta us!" He said. Ron nodded, making a choking motion with his hands, "I already hate that ugly git!" He snarled. "Yaya, but the worst bit of tha' class was when Harry, my Harry actually seemed ta like doin' potions! It was awful! Those book freaks are already getten ta her!" James moaned.

Ron made a choking noise, "I know!" He paused and grinned, "wait James, this could be really great! She can help us do our essays and has to already have such a big crush on you that it wouldn't be that hard to get her to do our homework for potions! I think we'll have to get her not liking them in the future, you can't be having a wife that smells like Flubberworm puss." James shuddered, "yaya, no way I could have tha'! You know, I don' know wha' I'd do withou' ya!" James said.

"Hay is that Harry?" Ron said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sighed. Cerberus had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts so they wouldn't be going together. "Hay!" James called to Harry. Clicking of two pairs of shoes got uncomfortably close for Harry's liking. James grabbed Harry's arm and spun him around. "Hiya Harry! You did really well today..." He ran his hand up Harry's arm like his da did when he was flirting with his ma, "do ya have any idea how attrac'ive it is ta see ya bein' smart and stuff?" James said sighing in a dreamily way.

"How eloquent.." Harry murmured nervously. "Who taught that boy to speak?" Harry wondered.

"Ya know since me an' Ron are ganna be late how abou' ya make it up for me with a kiss?" James said smiling arrogantly. "Bloody hell James! Your hair!" Ron gasped. James let go of Harry and grasped his hair, "wha'-wha's wron' with it?" James whimpered.

While both boys where flipping out Harry was pulled into an alcove. "Hi!" Two identical red heads said. Harry blushed, "H-hello." He murmured timidly.

"We saw that you were-"

"In a not so great situation-"

"So here we are!"

"We saw you in the Great Hall,-"

"Yaya, your granny was great!"

"Very inspirational!"

"And your Aunt and Wally!"

"Priceless! Do you think-"

"We could meet her one of these-"

"Days?" The twins said speaking back and fourth between the each other excitedly.

"I-if you want to I guess you can..." Harry said. "Brilliant!" Both said at the same time.

"Oh, before we forget-"

"I'm George-"

"and I'm Fred!"

"And we are the most devilishly handsome-"

"And clever-"

"Weasley twins!" Both said at the same time. Both did dorky posses and thrusted out their chests.

Harry couldn't help but giggle. "Harry Lupin!" He said and both twins nodded.

"Yup we know you our crazy mum and icky little Jamie's ma enjoy staking 'The Girl Who Lived'." both said George rolled his eyes and Fred made gagging motions, before Harry could speak up Fred began to talk again.

"Still can't believe that they think your a girl!"

"It's obvious that your a Bearer." George said.

"yaya, don't know how they can't tell! Or at least listen to Uncle Lance. He's allowed to go to Parties at the Malfoy's place." Fred explained.

"It is probably for the best though-" George said.

"Yaya the way they feel about Bearers and people like your parents-" Fred said.

"Best not try to convince them otherwise." The twins said together. Both looked grim.

"Hay you know what we should do?" George said gleefully.

"Go see how our prank turned out!" Fred finished and eagerly pulled Harry to follow him.

Both James and Ron were still panicking James's hair was green and silver. His robes said that I'm in love with the dungeon bat. Ron's hair was neon pink and pea green and his skin had been turned Slythern green.

Both twins burst out in laughter and patted each other on the back.

"Oh dear brother we did quite a good job don't you think?" George said.

"Yaya, we did a great job I can't wait until other people see our work! What do you think Princess?" Fred said.

Harry squeaked, "how do you know about what my Grandma calls me?"

"Well we were listening of course." Fred said.

"Oh, um okay thanks for doing this for me and uh I think my Mummy would probably teach you guys some stuff sometime. I'm really sorry but I have to go, class is going to start in only a few minutes." Harry said.

The twins grinned at him, "Alright we'll take you there!" Fred said.

"Yaya, we should at least go to the first classes of the year..." George said.

"F-F-Fred, George, is that you?" Ron said, "did you guys do this to us?"

Both snorted, "of course we couldn't not punish both of you for stalking our poor new sister little icky Ronniekins!" Gorge said.

Fred smirked, "yaya we couldn't let our poor little sister be harassed by creepy little boys." He said. "Come on Harry we'll take you to your class."

"Where do need to go anyway?" George said.

"Oh, um could you please take me to the Charms classroom?" Harry asked shyly.

"Oh, this is perfect! We need to be on the same floor!" Fred said.

"You know what, I think we'll all be good friends!" Gorge said.

"yup, every master prankster needs the smart sensible one that helps keep them from getting caught."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Both twins sing songed.

"If you say so..." Harry said. He had a bad feeling about what ever they must have been thinking about.

**End Chapter 17 Part 2**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning creepy stalker in this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> So end chapter. Sorry for it being creepy and not as good as it usually is I was having trouble properly getting what I wanted down, any complaints? I'll rewrite it if it isn't up to par. I was trying to show how messed up and unstable both the creepy boy and James is along with James's family is. Also any guess on who creepy boy is?
> 
> Have a contest going on details on fanfiction profile page. CAN WIN STUFF! INCLUDING SMEXYNESS AND OTHER THINGS! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!

**Chapter 18**

Harry nervously entered the classroom. There was almost no open places for him to sit at. "Harry up here!" Hermione said beckoning him with a come here gesture. She smiled at him along with Seren, who was weaving together what looked like rainbow colored shoe strings. Harry quickly squeezed his way through to the two and took the seat that they, Hermione, had viciously guarded for him in the middle of the two.

"Where have you been I was starting to get so worried!" Hermione said checking Harry over with worried chocolate eyes. "Oh, um well I was trying to find my way here and that crazy Potter boy and some boy named Ron grabbed me, they kept saying that I was a girl and the James Potter boy tried to force me to kiss him!" Harry said. His cheeks were red with embarrassment and anger. Hermione's hair seemed to fluff up and she straightened her back to almost a painful looking position and balled her fists, "they did what to you! Tha-that is sexual harassment! Errrr when I get my hands on those disgusting little cockroaches their going to with that they were never born!" Hermione snarled.

Harry looked at her with big eyes and shook his head, "no-no Hermione it's fine the Ron boy's brothers took care of it. They used their hatred for Slythern against them. They are both now Slythern colors... and seemed very distressed about it. They also helped me find our class before I was late." Harry said. "Well at least someone hates those prats as much as I do now." Hermione said with an angry huff.

A small man walked into the room and climbed up onto a mass of books. "uhm hum, my name is Professor Flitwick. I am your charms teacher and the Ravenclaw's head of house. Even so anyone that needs anything please come to me, even if you just need to talk?" The little man said kindly. Harry smiled at his tone, it made him feel comfortable.

Harry grinned when Murus waved at him from the doorway, panting. "Sorry sir! Some one tricked me into some weird hallway that wouldn't let me out! The doors were growling at me and said I couldn't get out without the password, Professor McGonagall told me to give you this and that the Gryffindors from her class would have to come here... Sorry!" Murus said. Flitwick puffed up, "you poor thing! If that boy doesn't get in trouble I will give him a month worth of detention myself! We can't be having other students bullying people if this happens to anyone else than please tell me I will try my best to deal with it immediately. Now once the Gryffindors get in here we will start our lesson, please be a dear and move for Mr.?" He paused not knowing his name. "Shacklebolt sir, Murus Shacklebolt." Murus said. Professor Flitwick let out a pleased squeak, "oh are you Ferrum's son? Such a kind young man, he was one of my best students when he was your age." Flitwick said kindly. Murus blushed, "Ya-yaya, that's my dad's name." Murus said shyly. Flitwick smiled and clapped his hands together, "wonderful! Please tell him that I said hello!" Flitwick said with a delighted fidget. Murus nodded his face darkened further with embarrassment.

Before anymore conversations could start between the professor and his students, the door flew open and loud red clad children filled in. Two girls automatically went up to the top row and sat with a pretty Indian girl that looked almost exactly the same as one of the girls.

"Where ar' we ganna si' ol' man?" James sneered. Ron nodded, "yaya we don't want to be squished by-" Ron stopped when he saw the look that a few of the Ravenclaws were giving the two. Flitwick frowned disapprovingly, "Mr. Potter please try to be less disrespectful. Now to the rest of you do not panic I'm going to be adding an extra row so there will be enough room for everyone, though there will have to be some sharing." He said. Professor Flitwick swished his wand in a complex pattern and uttered something to quiet to hear. Harry squeaked and clung to Hermione who looked pale herself.

"No matter how many times I experience anything like this I can't seem to get use to it!" Harry said still trembling. Hermione nodded, "yes I do not think it will be an easy thing to become use too..." She said. Both turned to Seren who was giggling lightly, "that was quite fun wasn't it? We flew away. We are closer to the nest aren't we? Though this must all end in a rather alarming discovery." He said smiling serenely. The two Ravens and One badger gave him an odd look. "Oh, Harry remember to ignore the serpent's lovely scales and accept the invitation of the same of two tonight or frightful things shall befall you!" Seren said and hummed with eyes maybe a little more unfocused than usual. Harry felt a foreboding fester in his gut. Hermione tensed,"Seren do not say such things, nothing is going to happen to you okay Harry. Do not feel the least bit worried!" Hermione said. She glared at Seren. Murus looked ready to be ill, "yaya, I'll stay with you as much as I can okay?" He said. Harry nervously nodded.

James rapidly looked around the rows and growled when he saw Harry surrounded by the freaks. There wasn't even any way for him to sit anywhere near 'her' in the row because it was already so full. He grinned when he looked at the row above 'her' and saw there was plenty of room for both Ron and himself. "Come on Ron, we'r' ganna si' above Har alrigh'?" James said with dreamy eyes. Ron smiled, "alright James lets go make sure she isn't influenced by those book wielding freaks. Might make her go dark or something with there freakishness like your mom said about people that have nasty brats with magical creatures." Ron said with a disgusted shiver. James nodded looking equally as disgusted.

Both boys went to the row above Harry's and forced their way through nearly knocking several people over or on the table top. James grinned when he was finally behind Harry, he licked his lips. He could see Harry's perfect neck and dainty hands which were rapped around a flared emerald colored quil scribing notes down with delicate perfect handwriting.

Harry tucked a small strand of hair behind his slightly pointed ear in a way that made James's breath hitch. He swallowed harshly. A few minutes later Harry sat his quill down and stretched showing of a little of his face and his entire neck. James blushed when he felt a twitch, _down there._ He remembered his dad telling him that he was almost a man when he had woken up with his penis sticking straight out and dripping well stuff. It had been so sensitive and the slightest movement felt wonderful but, stuff that wasn't suppose to be there was coming out of him so he put on his robe and had ran to his father's study.

At first his father panicked and had asked him what was wrong and when he explained his father had grinned and laughed. He had told him that he was proud of him and that he knew that he would be getting at all the ladies before the other boys just like he had. James Sr. had ruffled his hair and explained to James that it felt wonderful to tug at his cock until white fluid he said was called seaman came out and that being in a girl felt even better and told James that thinking about pretty girls would make an orgasm stronger. After that James Sr. had given James a stack of magazines and and a box of tissues. He sent him back to his room after that and told him to finish his first wood like a man and he did, proudly.

James wanked plenty of times since the day that he had started on the path of becoming a man but once he saw Harry oh dear sweet sexy Harry he couldn't get off on magazines or pictures of naked big boobed ladies in scanky outfits. He could only do it to thoughts of his delicate porcelain like Harry. He adored every bit of 'her' small boned figure. 'Her' big killing curse colored eyes made him twitch and start to get hard down bellow. And that neck perfect slender it made him nearly jump over his table on to 'her'. He wanted to kiss 'her' like crazy. James sighed he just wished that 'she' would show a little more skin, he was dieing to see what was hidden from sight, maybe also a skirt would be nice. Why wasn't she wearing a skirt wasn't it required?

James shifted and cringed when he realized that he was nearly half hard, it was so uncomfortable. He wiggled again but couldn't find relief. "You okay mate?" Ron whispered. James went red, "yaya, I'm fine just uh, bored." James said. Ron nodded, "me to when are we ever going to need a spell to make fire or one to levitate things? We'll have women to do that and your elves, they have to listen or beat themselves." Ron said with a sneer. James smirked weakly, "yaya, bu' I don' think tha' I'm no' mak'en my wife do non of tha'. She's ganna be taken real good care of an' ganna do wha' ever I say because she's ganna wan' me so mu'ch an' be so grea'ful for me make'n her understand tha' those people are freaks." James said. Ron frowned but stayed quiet with whatever he was about to say.

"Does anyone know a Charm spell that I haven't covered in the yearly schedule?" Flitwick asked. Harry and a few other people held up their hands, nearly no Gryffindor's held up their hands while about 8 students each from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lifted their hands. James was proud to be one of the students to raise his hand, he had to impress Harry.

"Yes you up there dear!" Flitwick said kindly Harry blush and pointed to himself. Flitwick smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Um, my name is Harry Lupin... My uh, Grandmother taught me Accio and well.. piperis oculos is another, just in case..." Harry said with a nervious blush. Flitwick cringed at the second name but nodded and smiled at Harry. "Very good, 5 points to Ravenclaw for learning two very difficalt spells for someone your age. Now can you please deminstrate the Accio spell?" Professer Flitwick asked. Harry nodded and looked around the room, "Accio Professer Flitwick's valume of 53 ways to Spiltch yourself and the 1001 ways to put someone back together home addition!" Harry said. A book the size of a dresser drawer came flying at Harry who quickly held his bag out in front of himself. It snatched up the book before it could crush its Mistress and growled. Everyone in the room stared at Harry but he didn't care he was to freaked out too. "Reminder to self don't put so much power into that spell ever again or may loss head." Harry thought.

Flitwick looked near fainting. "Good uh, j-job Mr. Lupin..." He said fanning himself. Harry nodded and blushed an almost tomato red. "Well uh, I'll just let you out a few minutes early, no homework. I hope that you all have a nice day!" Flitwick said, he waved his wand and the doors opened. James rapped his robes tighter around himself and did a button around his croch area that his dad had had sown into each of his robes for just in case moments because he sometimes had moments that he got erections in public, normally when he saw a pretty girl. James's dad said happened to him to before he fell in love with his mom, then they were just for her but it wasn't good when he was walking in public. James was glad that Harry was going to be his wife because being a virgin for the rest of his life wasn't appealing.

He watched his Harry hand the ugly little halfbred his book and glared. Why would he give it back it wasn't like Flitdick needed it. Shouldn't his beloved Harry want that creepy thing spilched and unable to put himself together again? It was one less freak in the world in James's book and he would rather it be that way. Things like that had no right to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Harry let's not dilly-dally! I'm glad that we aren't having all of our classes today I still need to unpack properly and send a letter to my parents." Hermione said, smiling. Harry nibbled his lip, "that would be nice. I think I have to stay in my ancestral quarters." He said sadly. Hermione gave him a confused look, "what do you mean? I did not know that you had anything like that. Shouldn't you go to the boy's rooms?" She asked. Harry frowned and shook his head, "no, I'm a Lady ladies don't go to he boy's dorms, at least that is what my Grandma said. I either go to the girl's dorms or the family chambers." Harry said.

"Harry uh, is like _like_ a girl but he is a um boy if that makes any since... When Harry is older he can uh have babies or at least that is what my dad said to me." Murus said. He looked ready to hide. "But how if he is a boy? Is it common?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice. She hated not knowing things especially when it was about something important to her. "Well you'll need to find out how by yourself but I know that it's really really rare for someone to be a Carrier, Bearer, what ever you want to call it. Especially in Harry's family. There hasn't been anyone for at least 7 generations." Murus said and rubbed the back of his head. "Really?" Hermione said looking fascinated. "I-I think that later on today I'm going to try to find the Library. First though I think we should get some lunch and unpack." Hermione said. Seren smiled and hummed. His shoes were rapped around his shoulders and he was skipping along the other three.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry squeaked when an owl swooped down and landed in front of him. "Don't work Harry it isn't your fault that owls don't like Furi'snorts. I'll just get that for you." Seren said. He handed Harry a letter with his daddy's handwriting on the front of it along with a few droplets of blood. The owl hissed at Harry when he tried to give it a piece of ham and flew away, stealing half of his plate worth of meat. Harry whimpered at it and looked ready to cry. He hated owls.

_To My Harry love,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come and see you I was very busy getting your Mummy's accounts back in order. Someone seems to have managed to steal from them but thankfully the family goblin for your Mummy and I have now made it so only you, your Mummy, and I can get in now. Don't tell your Grandmother, please you know how she is._

_I am so proud of you for getting into Ravenclaw cub! I told your Mummy that you would he of course denied it. So anyway, I am going to pick you up on Wednesday and Seren is allowed to be in your quarters to sleep so you done not have to be alone and your allowed to let your friends in too. Do not trust Dumbledore, he isn't some monster but he isn't all there in a James Potter way. Well I love you and remember on Saturday you have lessons with your Grandmother and I._

_Love you with all my heart,_

_Daddy_

_and MUMMY! Don't forget me! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IT'S OKAY THAT YOU ARE IN RAVENCLAW BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE ACTUALLY A GRYFFINDOR THAT WAS PUT IN RAVENCLAW BY MISTAKE FOR BEING SO SMART SO IT IS YOUR DADDY'S FAULT THAT YOUR NERDYNESS OVER POWERED YOUR INHERITED AWESOMENESS SO BLAME HIM IF YOU GET YOUR HEAD DOWN A TOILET! Anyway, love you and I guess since your Daddy said that your suppose to come home Wednesday than I'll see you then. I should really pay attention to what people are telling me shouldn't I?... Go Gryffindor forever. Yaya, in your face Remmy!_

Harry shook his head once he got to his mummy's writing there were a few smudges like it was put in an envelope before the ink dried. Probably stole it once he realized that his Daddy was writing to him and got it out of his Aunty Narcissa's house as soon as possible.

He couldn't help but find it funny to though and he was happy that he would get to see his Daddy in only a few days. A long few days...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to go back to the dorms alone, he had gotten lost and somehow ended up in dungeons. He yelped when a paper plane hit him. "What is this?" Harry murmured.

_To My Everything_

_Do you remember me? I was the one that has been watching you since 2nd year. The one that watched you with such adoration when you got your first school robes, your first wand. I saw you with those two. I see how they look at you, but it's okay because I love you and I know that you didn't know that they were trying to take you away from me so I am not angry with you._

_I love you more than anything in the world. You are everything to me. I can not wait until the day that I can take you away and make you my queen. You shall rule by my side and grow round with my children. I can not help but think about you when touch myself, do you touch yourself? If so I would love to see you do so sometime soon. I cannot wait to taste you._

_I will continue watching you my sexy Darling. Now turn around._

_Your beloved Serpent King_

Touch himself? What did that mean? Why would he taste him? Did he eat people? And he was going to have that creepy boy's baby? A bad feeling rushed up Harry's back. His hair stood on end. Harry turned. He was standing down the hall smiling with lust filled eyes. "Hello lovely, do you want to get better acquainted? I have quite the surprise planned for you! Quite the surprise indeed." The boy said with a disturbing grin.

**End Chapter 18**


	20. Chapte 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I forgot to. Have no excuse but that! You can find the other 12 chapters that I have so far on fanfiction!

**Chapter 19**

The boy smiled and slowly glided over to Harry who began to back away. He didn't like the feelings that he was getting from the other boy. Before Harry could even realize he had bumped into one of the cold gray stone walls the much larger boy was pressing Harry up against it. He was pinned with no way of getting away.

Harry Whimpered fearfully and stared up at the boy with glistening eyes. The boy crowned and ran his one hand over Harry's cheek and slowly ran the other over Harry's clothed side. "Oh, darling do not be afraid. There is nothing to frighten you here! I am not mad at you you silly little thing!" The boy said. He smiled affectionately and licked his lips. "Uhm, this feels better than I have ever imagined it feeling. You are so perfect, like a dream but I am not imagining you being here right now." The boy said in a guttural whisper. Harry squeaked when he felt something wet slide over his ear. "Wha-what are you doing? I-I need t-to get upstairs to put my stuff away so I c-ca-can go to dinner!" Harry said trembling. His breath hitched when he felt the boy's hand slide to the side of his trousers and lightly began to slip a finger in and out of it.

The boy sneered and dug his nails into Harry's face. When he saw Harry flinch he cooed apologetically and ran his hand down his hand over the little crescent marks, "I am sorry lovely. I did not mean to hurt you. I had worked quite hard at what I was going to do for your surprise! You cannot leave to go to dinner with them! You are to be with me! My darling," The boy ran his hand down and slowly back up the inside of Harry's thigh, "my queen! No one will stand between the two of us unless wishing a most painful ending. I have wanted you for two whole years and I will have you, though it is a pity you will not be with my child any time soon, would in not be wonderful? Do not worry though, it may be an awful 5 or 6 years but I shall make sure we are able to have one once you are able to. In the mean time we shall have dinner together and do other, more pleasurable activities after classes have ended." The boy said with twisted adoration in his eyes. "Do you understand my Darling queen?" The boy asked gently.

He growled and pushed his groin against Harry. Harry stared down at the boy's pants, feeling something continuously getting firmer within them. The boy's hips were nearly to the bottom of Harry's rib cage. "I said do you understand!" The hissed. Tears trickled from Harry's eyes when a burning pain throbbed in his ear. He nodded, though he didn't really understand what the other boy was talking about. "Good boy." The boy cooed and nibbled at Harry's delicate earlobe, fervently running his hands up and down his sides.

"Caligula what the bloody hell are you doing! Get the hell off of him you disgusting bastard!" A vaguely familiar voice snarled. Suddenly the newly named, Caligula, was no longer on Harry. Harry held his ear and made a little sob noise. He pulled his hand away and saw blood on it. "You despicable pig! You are a perverted monster, trying to-to do that to a little boy! A Carrier of all people! I can't believe that I never was able to put the pieces together." The boy Harry now recognized as Douglas Burke said.

Caligula snarled and held his wand out in front of himself. "Your not getting in the way of us!" Caligula snarled madness gleamed strongly in his eyes. "Your insane! I will not turn a blind eye to this like I did with so many other things, even if we are cousins and you belong to a more important family than I. He is just a little boy!" Douglas yelled, he held his own wand out in front of himself.

Realization filled Douglas' eyes when he saw the cruel smirk on his cousin's face and heard a whip like noise. He turned to Harry, "Run! Get as far away as you can, get help!" He said with terror in his eyes. He was going to loose the duel before it even started. Caligula's face twisted into a grotesque snarl.

Harry immediately took off running. He was nearly snatched up by the now not so handsome looking boy. Desperation filled Caligula's eyes, "stop!" He wailed. Before he could lunge to grab Harry again Douglas made a violent swish of his wand that made Caligula smash into the ceiling and then a wall.

Harry had managed to get away but he knew that Douglas wasn't so lucky. Harry sobbed at the screams that he heard getting more and more distant. Blood curdling ones and the begging it was horrible, something that would cause even most hardened people nightmares.

He ran and ran, running farther and faster than he had ever ran in his entire life. He ran until he collided with something and slammed into the floor with painful force. "What the, Harry what are you doing here? Hay are you alright?" Fred asked. George quickly picked Harry up and hugged him, shooshing him gently. "Calm down what's wrong, and wha-what happened to your ear?" George said. "He bit me! And and I think he killed Douglas!" Harry sniffled.

"What! What do you mean who did?" Fred said frantically. "Some boy named Caligula! He followed me around and and he said he would make me have a baby and I think he wants to kill Cerberus and Dionysius!" Harry said shaking violently.

"What! Oh Merlin Fred! Oh, Merlin! What kind of sick wanker would, he's just a baby!" George said. Tears formed in his eyes, "it will be okay we won't let him get to you!" He said. He stood with Harry in his arms. "He is going to die George, he is going to die!" Harry wailed and squirmed. "Harry calm down!" George said holding on to Harry tighter than he would have liked to have.

"No let me down I have to get a teacher he told me to get help!" Harry said. Suddenly Harry froze, worrying the two brothers. "Ignore the serpent's lovely scales and accept the invitation of the same of two tonight or frightful things shall befall you." Harry murmured. The twins gave him a strange look. "Never mind, just we need to get him help, he saved me!" Harry said. Both twins nodded and quickly began to run through the dungeon halls.

Caligula stood in front of the brothers, covered in blood. Fred nearly collided with the crazed boy. "I have to have him! Give him to me, now! I need him! I-I, Harry it is alright I shall get you away from them. I will keep you safe. I must tell father, you are going to come home with me it is not safe here but do-do not worry I think he shall adore you." Caligula said laughing hysterically. He staggered back when Fred punched him hard enough to hear a crack from his nose. Blood squirted from Caligula's nose. "That's for touching Harry you disgusting bastard! We'll personally make sure that you never get anywhere near him again! And just wait until the Black and LeStrange families find out!" Fred said rubbing his fist.

"You would not dare if you knew who I was you would bow before me beg me to not have my pet pleasure himself upon your families corpses!" Caligula spat, hissing in an almost snake like fashion. "Now hand him over! Hand him over before I make sure you are unable to procreate and fill the world with more disgusting rodents!" Caligula said smirking cruelly, he lunged at Fred. George tossed a colorful colored ball at the boy and a ploom of rainbow colored smoke appeared. Both Fred and George sent a binding hex at the smoke and ran to the Potions classroom.

"Professor! Let us in!" George said. Fred knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"Come in already!" Snape barked. He was sitting at his desk reading a large Tome while both James and Ron were on the floor scrubbing with toothbrushes. "What is your problem?" Snape growled. Both twins fidgeted, "we need to talk about it in your office and you should probably get the other teachers down here." Fred said. He ran his bloody hands through his hair. Severus looked up over his book. "What in Merlin's name happened to the three of you and why are you carrying Lupin?" Snape said. He eyed Harry with concern.

"That's why we need to go to your office! We need to hurry!" George said quietly and glanced at his brother.

Snape nodded and stood, "if either of you try anything at all you shall begin to hate your life, do you understand?" He said in a drawl. Both boys nodded, "yes sir!" They said. Severus snorted and walked to his office, he let the three in before entering himself and locking the door.

"Now, I demand that you tell me exactly what is going on!" Snape said. His eyes were narrowed into slights.

"He tried to do stuff, hurt me." Harry whispered. "The bloody monster, Caligula Flint, he tried to... You know to Harry! He is just a little kid!" Fred said his face was as red as his hair. George grimaced and nodded.

Snape's eyes went wide, "are you certain, did he really.." His eyes flicked over to Harry who was still shaking. He hissed and went over to his fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and instead of calling Dumbledore's office he called straight to the Auror department.

George nearly fell over when he heard a sound, an explosion in the classroom. Harry clung to him like a shirt 5 sizes to small. "You need to hurry up professor!" Fred said frantically. He faced the door with his wand in his hand.

"You need to-to let me down George! Fred won't win unless he knows a few of the spells I-I was taught by my Grandma." Harry said wiggling. "But!" George protested. "Please! He is going to hurt us if you don't let me show you how to do it!" Harry said. George sighed, "alright." He sat Harry down.

Harry fidgeted and held out his wand, "um, the first is the Os Festucam hex. It make the bones of the victum splinter and often causes death, it's a Black specialty so don't tell my Grandmother that I taught you it okay?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello! Will one of you morons come to the floo? I have been waiting for over five minutes!" Severus snarled. A girl came to the floo she looked like she had just gotten out of Hogwarts. "Huff* you don't have to be so rude, I didn't even get to get that floo address from that cute guy over there because of your indecency to wait a few minutes! Now who am I going to go out with to that party?" The girl whined. She looked moments from jumping up and down like an angry two year old.

Severus growled, "you disgust me you childish brat, I shall make sure that you get fired! I wonder how many people have died because of you? Now get me a superior or that will not be the worst of your worries and do not get me James Potter, get Ferrum Shacklebolt he will know what to do." Snape barked. The girl nodded, "um yes sir p-please don't get me fired this is the best job I've ever had and well this is the best place to get guys I have ever been!" The girl said in a pathetic simper, showing off more of her breast. When she walked away she swayed her hips in a way that Severus thought she thought must have been a seductive way. He rolled his eyes.

"Severus what's wrong?" Ferrum said still in a brisk walk over to the fire place. "You mean besides the fact that the tramp tried to seduce me into not filling charges against her for ignoring an urgent floo call. A boy has gone mad and is attacking the students and he... tried to force himself on Harry. He's trying to get in the office, you need to get over here now!" Severus said.

"What! he- that boy tried to? Oh, Merlin what am I going to tell Sirius and Remus?" Ferrum said looking completely horrified. "That boy is like a nephew to me!" He said, beginning to look sick. "I have a fondness for him as well but please we do not have time for this, that boy is going to get in soon and he is far more powerful than someone at his age should be. I believe we would be at a draw if we went against one another and I also am afraid I may kill him if I had the chance if you do not get over here to deal with him right now! I will see you here, I need to go help guard the door!" Severus said. "Alright try to keep the door up for a few more minutes and I'll be over there with the McDillis Siblings, Daisies, and I guess I'll try to get the transfer guy from Yokohama. He's the 3 time dual champion of Japan so I think he would be someone good for a situation like this and he would probably be happy to get out of the office as well." Ferrum said. Severus growled, "yes do what ever you want just get over here!" He snapped and left the fireplace.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright I think I have the wand motions down." George said. "Yaya, me too!" Fred said. Both boys were in a dueling stance, which Harry taught them. His aunt taught him how to do it. If there was one thing Bellatrix knew how to do it was duel, though when she did so it was to kill. That was why she wasn't allowed to join duel tournaments. They didn't want all of their contestants to die, it wouldn't be good to have people blow up in front of children, it would cause bad publicity and a messy clean up job.

"How... did you come across.. that stance?" Severus said from behind the three. Fred and George gasped in fright Harry just looked up at the man completely unfazed. "Harry showed us." Fred said still watching the rattling door. Severus gave Harry a questioning look, "how? The only person that I know that uses such a stance is your... lovely... Aunt." Severus said with a raised eyebrow. "She taught me." Harry said with a 'it should be obvious' look.

Both turned back to the door when a bang loud enough to make Harry feel sick rattled through the door, cracking it. He held his ears and groaned. "Lupin, behind me now!" Snape snapped.

The door went flying inward and the two teens and one adult threw binding hexes through the smoking doorway. "Ron?" Fred said. Both Ron and James were stiff as boards laying on the floor. "Do not move Mr. Weasley, keep your guard up!" Severus snapped.

"You should have just stayed quiet, _professor_.." Caligula said in a disapproving hiss. Snape went pale, the accent, a Parselmouth. That boy was a Parselmouth and he hadn't even noticed. How did he not know that he was a Parselmouth? The only person that he knew of that was one was _him_ , the bane of his existence, the Dark Lord.

"What is wrong did you notice something Mr. Snape?" Caligula said with a cruel laugh. He sneered when the fireplace flashed behind them. "Now, give my Harry to me and nothing to... unpleasant will happen to any of you." Caligula said.

"Stop now! Stay where are!" One of the Aurors that stepped out from within the fire place said. Ferrum three other men and one woman were standing in the office along with the other 5. It was getting pretty crowded. The Auror that stepped forward was a handsome serious looking Asian with nearly ear length black hair, a large dark purple streak ran through a tuft of it. He looked to only be about 25 at the very most. His accent wasn't nearly bad enough to be unable to understand him at all but noticeable to know he wasn't from around there and to know that English wasn't his native tongue he was obviously the transfer.

"What are you going to do to me? You are shorter than than I and at the moment I am 5ft 9in my father is several inches taller than I, it is pathetic really!" Caligula smirked at the man. The man snorted, "Being shorter make me fast." The man said. "I would suggest we all get out of Mr. Akamatsu's way." Ferrum said. He walked over to Harry and held out his arms, "come here Puppy-Wug." Ferrum cooed holding Harry close to himself. "It's alright were going to get you to your Mummy and Daddy." He said.

"No make me kirr you!" The man said. "What are you and your _sacred_ cherry wood stick going to do to me?" Caligula said he rolled his eyes. The man snorted, "no tark to me rike that boy, I duer champion of Nippon. So my stick is much good." The man said. Caligula laughed harshly, "sorry but I cannot take someone serious that cannot even speak proper English." He said, grinning. When he saw how Harry was being held and cuddled by Ferrum and subtly being fawned over by some scank he snarled in an almost animalistic way. "Do not dare touch him, Harry belongs to me! He does, now give him to-" Caligula flopped to the ground.

"Cherry stick my ass. I having good wand, boy idiot and roud. Just getting reaning Engrish good. Idiot need good hit on head and ass beaten with strong branch!" The man said glaring down at Caligula with contempt, "he most disgusting, insurting young child." He said sneering. He turned to look at Harry with a serious expression, "Rupin-san doing good yes?" The man said. "I think he will be a lot better once he gets to his parents." Ferrum said. He rubbed Harry's back soothingly. The man nodded, "yes be with famiry good. But no need if he not disgusting pedophire, hurting rittre ones." The man growled and swiftly made his way over to Caligula. His steps were silent and graceful, like a predator. He brought his foot down on the side of his body and pointed his wand at him.

"Ret us go and get him in cerr and get Rupin-san to his parents." He said. "Sound like a good plan." The only woman of the group said. Her eyes were filled with killer intent. "I bet McKelly would like to share a cell with him for a bit. Maybe they can even be Azkaban bunk buddies." She said. Akamatsu's lips twitched into a small smile, " that be good yes?" He said.

The woman turned to the twins and Severus, "sorry Mr. Snape but the 3 of you have to come in to give a statement and answer a few questions. It's standard procedure." She said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

"Harry love my poor baby they told us that you got attacked! What happened?" Sirius said fearfully. He snatched Harry from Ferrum's grasp and held him to himself in a suffocating bear hug. "Siri your going to suffocate him!" Remus said in a panicked way. He couldn't help but feel a overwhelming protectiveness for his family. Remus froze at the smell on his cub, oh Merlin! No, no, no! He smelled of lust and arousal and blood. He held his head with his hands, "he-no, no no no! I am going to kill you!" Remus said he snarled and yanked the teen out of the air. He bashed his head into the floor and growled.

"Damn it Remus, get control of yourself! We don't want to have to take you to Azkaban for murder! I know that it is close to the full moon but you need to at least not be in front of everyone when you do this, especially since James is in." Ferrum said he helped Remus up but not before he gave the teen a nice hard kick to the sacks. Akamutsu had an look on his face that Ferrum knew meant that he knew what he was talking about. Mathis Daisies and Thomas's sister, Rosie, looked at him with understanding as well. Thankfully the Weasley's were to busy giving statements to an Auror that he had chosen, personally, to take the statement.

He knew he couldn't trust to many people in the department anymore. It angered and saddened him. The only thing that kept him coming back some days was the knowledge that if he weren't there the entire department would probably go down hill and a good amount of the Aurors that could leave would and things like this, he could help children and people that had been wronged and hurt. He just cared about his job to much and the people that he brought justice for.

Once Caligula was put in the cell with the eager looking McKelly, Ferrum motioned everyone to his office. He shut the door and put every lock and privacy spell he could think of that was legal on the room and door. He turned his desk into a couch and his desk chair into a comfortable padded bench. Once everyone was seated he began to speak. "You see Remus is a werewolf. He has trouble controlling himself when his family is threatened but I have never seen him loose control like that before." Ferrum said.

Remus looked ashamed and uncomfortable, "how-how did you know I never told you?" Remus said. He cuddled up to Harry and his mate. Both were tense Harry from trauma and Sirius from both trauma and fear, he was afraid they would hate Remus and Harry too. It surprised him that he hadn't reacted badly most people hated werewolves. Sirius hadn't even told his mother, it would break Harry's heart if she hated him.

"I don't think you will like the answer to that so I'll just say I'm completely fine with it, I would be a hypocrite if I thought you were evil or something idiotic like that! My cousin's wife is a full blooded werewolf and my grandfather from a few generations ago was part werewolf. Why in Merlin's name would I forsake my friends over something like this anyway? Your good people and we are True Purebloods, we don't just act like we think we are suppose too like those new ones, no offense, Rosie, Thomas." He said turning to the two. Both waved it off. "No it is alright, we understand. Most of the newer self announced Pureblood families done not even know what being a Pureblood really is. They think it is all about blood purity from everything when what the most of the older families mean is magical purity. Muggleborns may end up being powerful but they lack magical purity. Most produce muggles. Their children are rarely even Squabs. Creatures are purest of magic. They also keep the lines from fading. The prejudice is now why a lot of lines are dieing and mixing." Rosie said she glared at the wall.

Ferrum and the others gave her a surprised look, "I knew the way you felt about creature's mixing with use magical folk but I did not know that you actually knew about the ideology of the original Pureblood families. It makes me so mad that people could treat people like an abomination when only a hundred years ago people with creature blood were treated with pride and respect. Everything is becoming so wrong." Ferrum said with both anger and wariness. He ran his hands through his hair.

Akamutsu frowned, "is that why treat Mr. Smit so bad? Because he worf?" He asked. He looked greatly disturbed. Remus nodded and fidgeted, "yes that poor man is a known werewolf. He is a very nice man but the last few years he had developed a very bad drinking problem. His wife stole most of their money and left not long before it started. He wasn't born one though. His family would have taken care of him if he went back to the Netherlands, many of the people in the magical community there, even muggleborns, are fine with creatures. I think he is to ashamed of what happened and his drinking problems and that is why he hasn't returned home." Remus said. He looked at is lap and then at Harry who had fallen a sleep.

The Asian man sighed, "sad, very much so sad. I wonder if he... He be okay with me help him with probrem? My brother had such probrem as werr.. He died from to much drink poisoning. We arr were most sad." The man said.

Sirius felt his throat constrict the idea of loosing anyone of his family members, he could do without his father, but that was off track. Loosing anyone that he actually cared about in his family was a horrifying thought. Even his stick up his arse brother who was always traveling around and hadn't visited once so Sirius could show him his Harry or tell him about how he was the heir again was still important to him. "So, uh what's your name? I'm Sirius, my bonded's is Remmy," Remus elbowed him, "Remus I mean Remus! So mean! Well and my perfect sweet and nice baby's name is Harry-something somethings. I didn't name him so I don't really know how to say the rest of it. It's Remmy's fault that poor Harry love will get picked on for having such a dreadful name." Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

"I...See? My name is Akamutsu Katashi or I think you say in your country Katashi Akamutsu. You shourd know that your son was... Attacked by boy named Carigura. He in cerr right now. He is not sane. He think that he is Marrying your son. He tried to kidnap him and tried to..." He paused. "He tried to molest and rape your son Lord Black. I always knew something just was not right with that boy! Do not worry though I will try to do everything in my power to get him locked up. I know his type if he is allowed out he will do it again." Thomas said, his throaty voice rattled throughout the room like a empty barrel. "Thank you." Sirius said. The man gave him a small serious nod and opened the door.

A 30 year old-ish looking woman immediately rushed over to him, "I'm sorry sir but you are all needed downstairs! There is a riot in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I'm not sure why it started but it is quickly getting out of hand! There have even been Bludgers let go and there has already been 9 seriously injured, please hurry my 4 times great grandfather works down there, he's 162 years old, he will die!" She said fearfully. Thomas turned to his sister. "Must be the Arrows and Stingers again! I'll grab my coat!" Rosie said. Katashi didn't seem to know quite what was going on but riot, injured, and Bludger stuck out and he rushed out of the room just as fast as everyone else.

"I guess we better get going before that crazy bumbling old weirdo shows up." Sirius said. He whimpered when he heard familiar yelling.

"You better let me see my trouble loving idiot son so I can blast that stupid boy out of existence! Contacting me over that stain on our family tree!" A tall dark haired man said. His voice gravelly as a dragon's growl.

"Oh, Merlin no! Oh, Merlin I'm to young to die!" Sirius squeaked.

"Yes why must you have taken me away from my studies? I was nearly at a break through!" A much younger snooty voice said.

"Really, Really? A double whammy! Ih!" Sirius whined pathetically. "I can't even get over what almost happened to my cub and this is happening! I'd prefer Cissa and her annoying creepy little son Drakypoo!" He groaned. "Me to Siri me too!" Remus said he held his head, he was going to start going gray if these types of things continued. He never was even able to have time to deal with his stress. Merlin please don not make me go bald, I don't think I could handle that right now!" Remus murmured. Sirius gave him a concerned look, "are you aright Remmy I think you were talking to yourself. I'm the Black it should be me that's talking to myself. And killing that boy for creeping on my baby.. I think I will." Sirius said in an oddly calm way. "Wait what! Your not killing anyone Sirius, we have talked about this! Well... unless he gets away with what he has done... Wait no no! No killing people I think your influence has been bad for me!" Remus said looking completely freaked out. "No no I have been an excellent influence! I'm amazing remember?" Sirius said and cooed to Harry, "my poor baby is a stalked nerd!" He said. He couldn't help but try to be a little funny, it helped him not have a nervous break down.

"Get him out here now!" Orion Black yelled and smashed past the receptionist.

Sirius gulped, "he's coming this way isn't he." He said, holding Harry closer to himself. "I think so. Remus said standing up with his wand pointed at the door. "Good by my precious jewels." Sirius said, looking nearly like he was going to faint and sniffled a little for himself, what happened to his son, and for what might happen to all of them. Why did all of those idiot Aurors need to leave?

**End Chapter 19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know that it isn't great but I wasn't sure what to do. Please tell me if I should rewrite it. Don't worry it should get funny again next chapter or maybe the one after that. You will see if Douglas is alive or not maybe, maybe not.
> 
> If anyone was wondering why I made Mr. Akamutsu unable to pronounce Ls and had a little trouble with sentences it was because in Japan people pronounce their Rs in a way that mixes the L sound in a little, they don't have an actual L sound in their language so they can't pronounce it properly without some practice and normally teachers. I also was trying to make it so it was pretty obvious that he is still having some trouble speaking English. I won't have him on very often but I will probably have him going to some of the parties and at the trial, or will Caligula not need one? Will he even get in trouble? Smirk* anyway I'll show him getting better. I have already introduced who he will eventually get with too.
> 
> Os Festucam: Means Bone splinter
> 
> Katashi: Firmness
> 
> Akamutsu: Red Pine
> 
> 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> What fans are Called
> 
> Wimbourne Wasps- Stingers
> 
> Appleby Arrows-Arrows or Arrow fans
> 
> Have extreme rivalry against each other. It became far worse when a Beater batted a wasp's nest at a Appleby Arrows Seeker and he was so badly stung he had to retire.
> 
> 0000000000000000000000000000000000000
> 
> Cherry wood is a very powerful wand wood but because the way the tree looks people think it would be weak and showy but it is very dangerous and the people in Japan with Cherry wood wands are well respected and revered. A person has to have extreme self control and strength of will to have one even more so if it is Dragonheart string core. 
> 
> Okay I have the poll like most people know, or should know by now on my profile page. 
> 
> HAVE THE CONTEST! DETAILS ARE ON PROFILE PAGE!
> 
> Please Review. It motivates me in my time of craziness! I would really like if you guys/gals would tell me if you liked it or not any constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Next Chapter Hint: The men, the blond, and what happens to Caligula

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, comment or what ever. It motivates me to write more. I will try to update at least once week.
> 
> Also please tell me who you want Harry with.


End file.
